


Want You More Than A

by kingthelarreh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Nerd Harry, Pining, Translation, and being awkward as hell about it, behold this sixth form tale of Harry being helplessly in love with his step-brother's best friend
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingthelarreh/pseuds/kingthelarreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enamorarse del mejor amigo de tu hermanastro ya es un gran desastre. Cuando él es el chico que todos aman y tú eres un nerd que ocupa chalecos y llora con comedias románticas, ese ya es otro nivel.<br/>Traducción autorizada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1: 1/2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Want You More Than A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415140) by [TheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor). 



> Francamente, ya pasó tanto tiempo desde que pedí la traducción que realmente no debería siquiera publicarla. Pero como he tardado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en hacerlo y me encanta este fic, lo hago de todas formas.
> 
> Primero que todo, enormes gracias a TheCellarDoor por publicar el fic y posteriormente dejarme traducirlo. Es definitivamente uno de mis favoritos y he disfrutado mucho traduciéndolo. Lots of love to you <3
> 
> Segundo, quiero explicar el método de publicación. No voy a publicar los capítulos completos porque son extremadamente largos, por lo que los pondré de a mitades todos los sábados. Eso hacen 30 capítulos, junto con el epílogo y el final alternativo.
> 
> Tercero, no sé ahhh estoy emocionada por esto, quién sabe por qué. Ojalá les agrade la traducción, si ven algún error no duden en hacérmelo saber.

A Harry le gustaba el orden. Le gustaba colocar sus lápices recién afilados en una fila y organizar sus chalecos por color. La mayoría eran marrones y beige, en realidad, pero estaban siempre bien doblados y arreglados en una pila ordenada por tono.

A veces, gente en la escuela se burlaba de él por ser como era, sí. Lo llamaban nerd y perdedor, decían que se vestía como un abuelo. No les gustaba que él tuviera buenas notas y levantara su mano cuando sabía la respuesta o que le gustara pasar el tiempo del almuerzo en la biblioteca. Él no entendía qué estaba tan mal en querer aprender, para que pudiera conseguir un buen trabajo y un buen esposo con el que tendría al menos cinco bebés.

Razón por la que no tenía sentido que tuviera un enorme, vergonzoso crush en el mejor amigo de su hermano —que era el caos _en persona—_ por casi ya dos años. Bueno, _hermanastro,_ pero su madre insistía todavía en que lo llamara hermano, por lo que Harry intentaba hacer lo que podía para hacerla feliz. A pesar de que Liam era un poco idiota.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ocupar ropa normal? —se quejó Liam mientras conducía a la escuela, sus gruesas cejas completamente fruncidas—. Los chicos de la escuela no se burlarían tanto de ti si lo hicieras.

Harry abrazó su mochila y miró hacia afuera por la ventana del copiloto.

— ¿Qué importa lo que ellos piensen? No intento impresionar a nadie.

Liam bufó y subió el volumen de la radio, el tipo de canción pop famosa que se quedaría en la cabeza de Harry por horas.

— ¿A nadie? En serio —el auto se detuvo en un semáforo. Harry miró la luz roja y deseó en silencio que se volviera naranja—. ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible? Tienes _17._

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió. Nunca había sido un buen mentiroso.

— ¿Cuál es el repentino interés por mi vida amorosa? No sabía que te importara.

— No me importa —la luz pasó a naranja y luego a verde y el auto comenzó a moverse otra vez. Gracias a Dios—. Pero… eres como mi hermano y todo eso. Creo que debería importarme.

Harry se volteó y parpadeó hacia Liam, escéptico.

— ¿Mamá te ha dicho algo?

Liam se acomodó en su asiento, sus dedos que habían estado siguiendo el ritmo de la canción en el volante se detuvieron.

— Tal vez.

Bingo. Liam siempre tenía sus cinco minutos de conciencia después de que tenía una de esas charlas. Entonces, siempre volvía a ignorar a Harry y pretendía que no lo conocía en la escuela, con lo que Harry estaba bastante bien. En serio.

— Bueno, no lo hagas. Sólo porque vivamos en la misma casa no significa que tengo que importarte.

— Hey —dijo Liam, las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo—. No soy un completo idiota, ¿sabes?

Harry recordó claramente a Liam mirando cuando Andy, un amigo de él del equipo de fútbol, robó toda la ropa de Harry y lo empujó fuera de los camarines hacia el pasillo central de la escuela, semidesnudo, para que todo el mundo lo viera. Eso fue la semana pasada. Harry estaba usando sus calzoncillos rosas de Minnie Mouse que mamá le había comprado en Disneyland el año pasado. A pesar de todo, Liam no había hecho nada para ayudar a Harry o incluso decirle a su amigo que se fuera al carajo.

— Claro. Bien.

Liam sólo suspiró.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa hoy?

— No a menos de que quieras esperar a que salga. Tengo matemáticas.

— Espera, no puedo de todos modos. Vamos a ir con los chicos a comer algo después de la práctica. No importa, entonces.

Ocupar diez minutos para llevar a Harry a casa estaba, aparentemente, fuera del límite de una relación de hermanos saludable.

— Entonces tomaré el bus —dijo, incluso cuando tendría que esperar media hora en la parada de buses.

— Genial.

Liam dobló en la esquina y aceleró. Harry deseó ya tener 18 para que pudiera obtener su licencia y pedir el auto de su mamá, sólo para no sufrir por el kilómetro de distancia entre su hermanastro y él tan a menudo.

***

Si había una cosa buena en ser el hermanastro de Liam, era esta. Ver al mejor amigo de Liam caminar hacia el auto y presionar su cara en la ventana del pasajero para hacerle una mueca a Liam. Harry suspiró profundamente y trató de no notar lo delicadas que eran las manos de Louis. Cómo el meñique de su mano derecha estaba un poquito torcido. Lo intentó y falló. Espectacularmente. Él había fallado en ser un ser humano normal en general, pero se ponía mucho peor cuando Louis estaba cerca.

Liam sólo sonrió y sacó las llaves del encendido antes de saltar fuera del auto. Harry podría haberlo hecho también, pero Louis seguía allí, con los brazos probablemente cruzados en el techo del auto, porque todo lo que Harry podía ver era la piel dorada del estómago de Louis donde su camiseta se levantaba. Tragó duro, colocó sus gafas más arriba en su nariz y dejó caer su mirada a su regazo, diciéndose a sí mismo que dejara de ser tan estúpido. Louis no iba a notarlo. Ni en un millón de años. Él era tan brillante y atractivo y amado por todo el mundo, y Harry hacía bromas de las que nadie se reía y hablaba muy lento y usaba chalecos cuando empezaba a hacer frío. Ellos estaban lejísimos de ser compatibles.

No fue hasta que Liam golpeó la ventana que Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Podía sentir el calor corriendo por sus mejillas cuando notó dos pares de ojos expectantes en él. Agarró su mochila y de algún modo se las arregló para salir del auto sin pasar más vergüenzas.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Louis.

Harry sólo asintió con la lengua enredada, sintiéndose bastante fuera de lugar mientras Liam le ponía el seguro al vehículo. Louis siempre había sido bueno con él, ese era el tema. Nunca se había burlado de él, ni una sola vez. Ese era probablemente un bajo, triste nivel para Harry, pero no podía evitarlo. Louis era tan jodidamente _adorable._

Louis sonrió un poco e incluso mientras él y Liam comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela dejando a Harry atrás, él sabía que iba a tener un gran problema en concentrarse hoy.

***

Muy bien. Entonces, había una posibilidad de que Harry se estuviera ocultando en el cuarto de limpieza. Tal vez. Un poquito. Él no era un cobarde. Sólo era… prevención. Simplemente no se sentía muy bien como para tratar con comentarios tóxicos tan temprano. Nunca le habían hecho cosas _terribles._ Sólo era que Harry se sentía un poco sensible hoy y la última cosa que necesitaba era alguien que lo hiciera llorar en el medio de un pasillo abarrotado porque le ponían sobrenombres.

Apretó los libros contra su pecho y se maldijo a sí mismo por usar un chaleco hoy. El aire allí era bastante sofocante y su cuello estaba empezando a escocer, su nuca estaba enrojecida.

La puerta se abrió.

Él se apegó hacia la esquina automáticamente, parpadeando a través de la repentina luz.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry? —preguntó un igualmente sorprendido chico rubio que Harry recordaba haber visto en clases de biología. Niall. Sí, Niall Horan. Su profesor de biología lo había echado de la clase una vez porque Niall no podía parar de reírse ante una foto de un pene flácido. Él tenía también una chica abrazada a él justo ahora, y _oh._ Harry nunca había pensado seriamente que las personas se besaban en el cuarto de limpieza, fuera las comedias románticas.

— Um… sólo quería ¿un poco de tranquilidad? —realmente esperó a que sonara aceptable.

— Oh, lo lamento. Podemos--

— No, está bien. Debería irme, de cualquier modo —hizo un gesto nervioso que abarcó el completo y sucio cubículo—. Es todo suyo.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Niall, enrojeciendo furiosamente cuando la chica puso su boca en su nuca.

— Muy seguro —respondió Harry y se escabulló fuera de ellos, las puntas de sus orejas quemándose. Algún día, cuando saliera de la escuela y estuviera en la universidad, encontraría a alguien que lo arrastrara hacia alguna parte para besuquearlo también. Eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo cuando veía que todo el mundo terminaba en lo mismo de una u otra forma. Algún día. Y tal vez ese alguien no sería Louis Tomlinson, pero por mientras Harry podía vivir con la cabeza en las nubes y dibujando una figurilla de Louis jugando fútbol en las esquinas de sus apuntes.

No se percató de que tenía telarañas en el cabello hasta el segundo periodo.

***

Estaba lloviendo afuera y eso no estaba ayudando a Harry a no orinarse encima. Incluso Shakespeare desde las páginas de su libro de Literatura parecía estar riéndose de Harry por ser un completo imbécil.

Apretó las piernas y golpeó su cabeza contra el libro abierto, porque su habitación no tenía un baño. El baño más cercano estaba, para su desgracia, al final del corredor. El mismo corredor donde Louis y Liam estaban dándose pases ya que no podían jugar afuera. Harry _realmente_ tenía que hacer pipí.

¿Y si lo hacía por la ventana? De seguro las flores necesitaban un poco más de agua.

Por el amor de Dios, estaba comportándose como un estúpido. Nada _malo_ podría suceder. Ellos sólo lo ignorarían, como siempre lo hacían. Él sólo tendría que pasar a su lado y tal vez decirle un “hola” a Louis. Y ese era el problema, pensó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, una mano deteniéndose en el pomo. Él podía difícilmente mirar a Louis sin sonrojarse como un idiota, y ni mencionemos hablar. Debería ser tan dolorosamente obvio que se sorprendió de que nadie se lo hubiera dicho todavía.

_Puedes hacerlo. Eres un fuerte, independiente hombre, y no te vas a hacer en los pantalones como un niñito asustado. Claro que no._

Tan pronto como dio un paso en el pasillo, la pelota le dio justo en un lado de su cara. No fue un golpe _tan_ fuerte, pero de todos modos él se tropezó contra la pared, aturdido, las gafas volando de su cara.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Harry intentaba parpadear a través de la niebla en su cabeza cuando sintió una cálida mano en su hombro, estabilizándolo. La mano de Louis. Louis, quien siempre parecía estar alrededor para ver a Harry humillarse a sí mismo. Brillante. El karma de Harry era una mierda.

— Estoy… estoy bien. Creo —no podía sentir la mitad de su cara. Posiblemente era algo bueno.

— Lo lamento mucho, mierda —Louis cayó en sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba justo al lado de la _entrepierna_ de Harry, y Harry no sabía si su cabeza estaba dando vueltas porque acababa de ser golpeado por una pelota o porque tenía al no-correspondido amor de su vida mirándolo desde el ángulo de una mamada.

— Aquí —dijo Louis mientras se paraba tan rápido como Harry podía esperar, bizqueando para ver mientras él deslizaba los lentes de Harry por su nariz. La piel de los nudillos de Louis estaba cálida cuando rozó las mejillas de Harry—. Están como nuevas.

— En serio necesito orinar —Harry dejó escapar y en seguida se volvió rojo. O, bueno, _más rojo._ También probablemente tenía una pelota marcada en la cara, y ni siquiera se vería gracioso.

— Pues bien —dijo Louis con una sonrisa confusa. Debió haber pensado que Harry era un completo idiota incapaz de entablar una interacción humana. A su pesar, no era como si estuviera equivocado—. Sería muy grosero de mi parte interrumpir los asuntos de un caballero.

Harry sólo asintió, arrastrándose a sí mismo y su ego dañado dentro del baño cuando Louis lo llamó:

— ¿Seguro de que estás bien?

Harry se las arregló para darle una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que no fuera tan deslumbrantemente obvio lo mucho que amaba a ese chico.

— Estoy bien. Gracias.

Pudo escuchar a Liam riéndose un segundo después de que cerrara la puerta y se sintió como el idiota más grande del mundo, sin siquiera ser dramático. ¿Y lo peor de todo? El latido sordo en su cabeza valía la pena si Louis lo hacía tocado, aunque fuera de forma platónica. Patético, Harry era patético.

Para el tiempo en que salió del baño —que fue sólo un poco más de dos minutos, porque en serio no necesitaba que Louis pensara que había ido a hacer del dos— ellos ya no estaban allí, probablemente se habían ido a la habitación de Liam. Mientras se instalaba en la tranquilidad de su cuarto con sólo Shakespeare para hacerle compañía, intentó no sentirse tan desilusionado y quizá un poco menos solo.

Se quitó las gafas en el instante que se dio cuenta de que concentrarse en su tarea era inútil y presionó sus dedos cautelosamente contra su mejilla caliente. Estaba a punto de levantarse y tomar un poco de Tylenol de la caja de remedios cuando alguien golpeó su puerta.

Caerse de la silla cuando se dio vuelta demasiado rápido no fue algo que lo hizo sentirse orgulloso. Tampoco lo fue cuando la puerta se abrió revelando un muy preocupado Louis, que inmediatamente corrió hacia él para ayudarlo.

— ¿Mierda, estás bien? Lo lamento, amigo. No quería interrumpirte. Sólo… oí un ruido y me preocupé, entonces yo… claro —guió a Harry para sentarlo en la cama. Las manos de Louis eran sorprendentemente firmes y estables y Harry nunca había querido tanto arrastrarse debajo de la cama y que lo tragara la tierra—. Mierda, no tienes una conmoción cerebral, ¿o sí?

— No, sólo que… ¿me asustaste un poco? No te preocupes, en serio —no era una conmoción, no. Tal vez era algo al corazón, pero eso estaba más relacionado con la mano de Louis que todavía descansaba en su hombro. Definitivamente Harry no estaba componiendo una triste balada en su cabeza, incluido hasta el solo de violín.

— Bueno, me _preocupo,_ y es por eso que te traje, um… —Louis se enderezó y le dio una sonrisa tímida mientras levantaba una bolsa de arvejas congeladas en su mano. Harry intentó no echarse a llorar, porque nadie excepto su mamá, Gemma y a veces Geoff habían mostrado tal grado de preocupación por él. Aunque esa no era una muy buena razón para _emocionarse._ Tal vez de verdad tenía una conmoción cerebral.

— Aquí —Louis presionó la bolsa suavemente contra la parte roja de la cara de Harry. Sus dedos se rozaron cuando Harry la sostuvo en su lugar, y por un momento de locura creyó que estaba alucinando—. Debería bajar la hinchazón, ¿sí? Esto me ayudó cuando me lastimé la rodilla en un partido el año pasado.

Harry lo recordaba. Definitivamente se recordó a sí mismo intentando sacar información del bienestar de Louis a un muy despistado Liam.

— Gracias. No tenías que molestarte.

— Te traje unos analgésicos también, solo por si acaso —Louis sacó una botella de sus muy apretados jeans y la colocó en el colchón al lado de Harry, porque él era un ángel. Su cabello olía a frutillas y vainilla. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que eso contaba como evidencia.

— Gracias —repitió Harry, deseando que su habilidad de expresarse no bajara varios puntos bajo cero cuando estaba cerca de Louis— En serio, yo… Siempre eres amable conmigo. Gracias.

Bajó la vista hacia sus calcetines, agradecido que tenía las arvejas para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Sí, claro —dijo Louis, como si no fuera nada. Cosa que _era,_ en realidad, Harry pensó. Qué ironía que su corazón acelerado no pareciera darse cuenta—. Tráemelas cuando te sientas mareado, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry tragó con la garganta seca y se las arregló para darle una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos deslizándose hacia la injustamente hermosa cara de Louis.

— De acuerdo.

— De acuerdo, bien. Intenta no morir, o Anne me matará —sonrió, con dientes y ojos arrugados, y Harry se sintió tan abrumado con lo _hermosa_ que era su sonrisa que casi dejó caer las arvejas.

— In… intentaré no hacerlo.

Louis permaneció ahí, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans y Harry no podía soportarlo. No podía soportar el silencio, así que hizo la primera cosa que se le venía a la mente cuando no tenía idea de qué decir.

— ¿Oye, Louis?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué el plátano fue al doctor?

La comisura de la boca de Louis se movió en una sonrisa a medias y Harry sabía que se estaba enterrando a sí mismo en un profundo, profundo hoyo incluso antes de terminar de contar el chiste.

— Porque no se estaba pelando bien. _(N. de T.: el juego de palabras entre “peeling”(pelando) y “feeling”(sintiendo) son las claves de esta broma)._

Miró los ojos abiertos de Louis y encogió los pies en la alfombra, preguntándose por qué no había aprendido todavía a dejarse los chistes para sí mismo.

No se percató de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que la carcajada súbita de Louis lo hizo exhalar.

— Oh Dios, eso fue--

— ¡Tommo! —gritó Liam al pasar frente a la puerta abierta del dormitorio de Harry—. ¡Deja de holgazanear, la comida ya llegó!

— ¡Estaré allí en un momento! —gritó Louis mientras miraba por sobre su hombro. Cuando miró de nuevo a Harry encogió los hombros— Lo siento, debería--

— Está bien —Harry nunca había querido tanto poner jugo de limón en las zapatillas de Liam. Cosa que no haría, porque él no era _malo._ Además, los limones se habían acabado ayer y Harry se había olvidado de comprar más cuando fue al supermercado.

— Yo —empezó Louis, arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta—, perdón, ¿tienes hambre? Podríamos dejarte algo. No pensé que--

— Estoy bien. Yo, um… Ya comí algo —había cocinado él mismo. Tal vez debió haberlo mencionado, pero Louis ya estaba a medio camino de salir de la habitación, la oportunidad de impresionarlo con sus increíbles habilidades domésticas yéndose con él.

— Oye —dijo Louis mientras se volvía con una expresión traviesa—. Pélate mejor.

En medio del apuro en sofocar su ridícula risa, dejó caer la bolsa de arvejas en su pie. Afortunadamente, Louis ya se había ido.

Harry enterró su cabeza en la almohada e intentó no reírse como un lunático drogado. Estaba realmente jodido y enamorado de ese chico, y eso no mejoraba nada.


	2. Capítulo 1: 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo a nadie que me ayude a editar los capítulos, así que por favorrr avísenme si hay un error.
> 
> Disfruten!

No podía mirar a Louis a los ojos. La última vez que lo hizo, fue después de que accidentalmente pensara en Louis durante su hora feliz en la ducha y se sintió increíblemente culpable después. De alguna forma, esta vez fue aún peor. Tenía miedo de que se convirtiera en papilla en el momento que mirara a Louis. Louis, que se sentó al lado de Liam en el mostrador de la cocina, ambos mirando a Harry mientras él intentaba hacerse un sándwich con manos temblorosas.

— Entonces, Harry —empezó a decir Liam y Harry estaba tan inquieto que le puso mostaza a su sándwich, aunque odiaba la mostaza—. Espero que seas un buen chico y no nos delates.

— ¿Qué? —se detuvo Harry. Un pedazo de jamón se deslizó de entre sus dedos y cayó en el mesa con un chasquido. Sus mejillas se colorearon, y se concentró con fuerzas en evitar la cara de Louis porque su cerebro seguía reproduciendo flashbacks de su muy vívido sueño como si fuese una jodida película. Ni siquiera había sido un sueño  _ sucio. _ Fue tonto, y Harry intentó no sonrojarse más porque había soñado con Louis tomando su mano, Louis empujando a Harry contra un signo pare bajo la lámpara de calle en frente de su casa para poder inclinarse y besar a Harry en la mejilla, y de alguna forma Harry estaba seguro que Louis podría mirarlo una vez a los ojos y saberlo.

— Lo que Liam trata de decir tan elocuentemente —intervino Louis—, es que vamos a tener una muy elegante fiesta aquí.

Liam bufó.

— Sí, Liam, elegante. Porque alguien está obligado a traer vino, también, y estoy seguro que eso lo hace un asunto muy elegante. Como sea —dijo Louis con un pesado suspiro—, ¿realmente apreciaríamos si no le dices nada a Anne y Geoff? No es como si no fuésemos a limpiar antes de que ellos vuelvan de su pequeña… eh, sexual fiesta de aniversario.

El fuerte quejido de Liam fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que Harry se identificaba con su hermanastro.

— No hay sexo. Son  _ viejos. _ Todo lo que hacen es dormir y abrazarse. Eso es todo, ¿bien? Bien.

— Como digas, Payno —dijo Louis, su tono juguetón y cálido y Harry quería tanto que Louis le hiciera bromas, pero se entretuvo rompiendo las hojas de lechuga en su lugar—. Te dejaré vivir en tu desilusión. Hasta que la cagues, y si se da el caso, me alegrará recordártelo de nuevo.

Liam dejó caer su cabeza encima de sus brazos cruzados con el gruñido de alguien que había tirado la toalla hace ya mucho tiempo.

Harry estaba tan preocupado de no mirar a Louis, o de sentirse todo celoso cuando Louis frotó su mano en la espalda de Liam, que casi se olvidó de que le estaban hablando a él. Otra vez. Era bastante bueno que no tuviera un historial de enfermedades al corazón, porque sus palpitaciones se habían acelerado a tal punto que podía sentirlas en sus orejas.

— Entonces, ¿lo harás? —inquirió Louis, inclinándose más cerca con los codos clavados en el mesón— ¿No nos vas a delatar?

Harry cometió el error de mirar a Louis a los ojos. Debería estar acostumbrado a su cara ahora, pero la visión de los rayos del sol captando las pestañas de Louis y acrecentando el azul claro de sus ojos todavía podía atrapar a Harry con la guardia baja. Todavía podía hacerle perder el equilibrio, la boca seca mientras se esforzaba por ver más allá de la cara de Louis, que volvía el resto del mundo en una insignificante mancha.

— Yo —abrió la boca y tragó duro, feliz de haber sido capaz de hacer algún sonido—, ¿sí?

— ¿Sí? —repitió Louis, sus dientes brillando en una sonrisa amable y mierda, Harry realmente debería poner el cuchillo en la mesa antes de que accidentalmente se cortara los dedos.

— Sí, de acuerdo. Lo haré. No voy a, um… delatarlos.

Louis brincó de la silla con un fuerte chillido y se balanceó por encima de la encimera para atrapar a Harry en un rápido medio-abrazo. Antes de que Harry pudiese tomar un buen respiro o agradecer que sus huesos no estuvieran convertidos en jalea, Louis ya estaba alejándose de él y llevándose a Liam consigo.

Le tomó cinco minutos a Harry poder moverse de nuevo.

***

La fiesta estaba lejos de ser elegante. Estaba llena de adolescentes ebrios y manchas en las alfombras y aire sofocante que hizo sentirse a Harry con la cabeza de algodón los cinco minutos que estuvo abajo. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar, así que se escapó a su dormitorio con una botella de vino, escalando por el borde de la ventana para sentarse con la espalda contra la pared exterior, sus piernas estiradas encima de la sucia azotea. Si no se hubiera tomado ya un tercio de la botella, se habría percatado de que estaba ensuciando sus pantalones favoritos, pero como estaba, sólo dejó la botella de vino entre sus muslos y echó la cabeza atrás para ver el cielo nocturno nublado.

Todavía podía sentir el latido sordo de la música, las paredes temblando al ritmo del bajo. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba mal con él. Por qué no podía bajar y divertirse un poco en vez de esconderse en la azotea con el cabello desordenado y una camiseta desgastada con un agujero bajo la axila.

— Al menos te tengo a ti, Don Pinot. Eres un buen amigo —apretó los labios contra la boquilla y dejó que el líquido agridulce le golpeara la lengua. La garganta le quemó cuando tragó, quedándose en su pecho como un pedacito de sol.

Atrapó la gota que estaba a punto de caerse con la punta de la lengua, y ¿por qué nadie estaba haciendo uso de su experta lengua? Los demás se lo perdían. Probablemente un montón de gente se estaría besando bajo la azotea justo ahora. Él quería besar a alguien también, ¿qué había de malo en eso? Tal vez sólo besaría a Don Pinot, qué importaba.

El sonido de la ventana abriéndose justo en su hombro casi lo hizo echarse todo el vino encima. Asustado, apegó sus rodillas al pecho y dejó de lamer la boquilla de Don Pinot porque  _ qué mierda. _ Su habitación acababa de ser invadida y este era su techo, los invitados no eran… invitados. Espera. Eso sonó mal. Eh. Harry estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no importarle.

Al principio, todo lo que podía ver del intruso fueron unos bonitos tobillos y muslos fuertes y la curva de un culo en apretados, apretados jeans, y de acuerdo. Tal vez se podía quedar por un ratito.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la voz una vez que el cuerpo del chico se deslizó arriba y Harry tuvo que parpadear, acomodar las gafas en su nariz y se preguntó si le habían echado algo a su vino.

— Es mi… um, mi dormitorio.

— Oh, claro. No me di cuenta. Perdón, amigo —sin sonar en absoluto sincero, Louis sólo tomó asiento como si Harry no estuviera a punto de salir volando de su cuerpo—. Sigo sin entender por qué estás aquí.

Escaló hasta acá porque el vino que sacó de la cocina le dijo que sería una buena idea. Que no se sentiría tan solo que como si estuviera en medio de la multitud. ¿Quién era él para discrepar?

— Quería estar solo —dijo y eructó.

— ¿Estás ebrio? —preguntó Louis y su piel era tan dorada que Harry como que quería tocarla para probar si dejaba brillo en sus dedos.

— No, señor. Yo no… no lo hago. Ese tipo de cosas —tiró de la ya despegada etiqueta del vino y la dejó dar vueltas en la azotea. Don Pinot era lo suficientemente salvaje como para no importarle estar desnudo frente a un extraño—. Soy responsable. Un muy joven adulto.

— Amigo, no deberías estar sentado aquí si estás un poco ido. Te puedes caer.

— No es para tanto —descansó su cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos para evitar que el mundo siguiera dando vueltas—. Liam está peor —se rió de su propia broma. No había duda de su inteligencia.

— Terrible —dijo Louis, pero no en un mal sentido, pensó Harry. De la forma en que molestaba a sus amigos. Quizá Harry sólo se estaba haciendo ilusiones porque sí—. Sé un buen chico y pásame la botella. Es grosero no compartir, tú entiendes.

Harry abrazó la botella contra su pecho. Don Pinot y él tenían una conexión  _ especial. _ Amigos de por vida. Compañeros de besos. Hasta que el último sorbo los separe.

— Prometí no abandonarlo. La puerta es lo suficientemente grande como para sostenernos a los dos.

— Si empiezas a cantar  _ My Heart Will Go On, _ tendré que hacerte una llave.

Si hubiera tenido que hacerlo, a Harry no le avergonzaba admitir que podría tocar la axila de Louis y ese sería el mejor día de su vida. El hecho de que atrapara la referencia a  _ Titanic _ con tanta rapidez significaba que era el alma gemela de Harry.

—  _ Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel yo-- _

Louis colocó su mano en la boca abierta de Harry:— No.

En un intento de mirar la mano, Harry cruzó tanto los ojos que se mareó por un segundo.

— Es un clásico —murmuró contra la palma de Louis y se preguntó por qué Louis no se estaba alejando, gritando por seguirle el juego a los gustos estúpidos de Harry.

— Estás completamente borracho, cariño.

Louis quitó su mano, pero a Harry ni siquiera le importó, porque cariño _._ _Cariñocariñocariño._

— Tienes hoyuelos.

Harry parpadeó:— Oh.

— Una asombrosa revelación, de seguro —dijo Louis secamente, meneando la cabeza. Entonces, puso su dedo en la mejilla de Harry, asintiendo en aprobación cuando el hoyuelo de Harry se hundió bajo la yema de su dedo. Harry estaba prácticamente llegando a segunda base con el hombre de sus sueños. Su yo sobrio nunca se lo habría creído.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Harry, su mejilla extrañando ya el toque de Louis ahora que él había bajado la mano. Harry quería que Louis tocara su cara por siempre.

— ¿Me devuelves la pregunta, no?

— No tienes que decirme si no quieres. Está bien —le dio a Don Pinot una última mirada triste y se la ofreció a Louis. Su mamá siempre le había dijo que compartir era cuidar, y estar ebrio no era una excusa para actuar con malas maneras—. Puedes tenerle.

— ¿Es un “él” entonces?

— Es francés. Aunque no es un caballero. Es bastante sucio —sus dedos se rozaron cuando Louis cogió la botella. Harry se preguntó por qué no le había ofrecido algo en el primer instante. Y entonces sucedió: los labios de Louis tocaron la boquilla, la misma boquilla donde Harry había tenido sus labios hace unos minutos, y ahí estaba. Era prácticamente un beso. Vaya  _ locura _ de noche.

— Normalmente no tomo vino, pero… a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes. No es tequila, pero igual.

Harry no entendía eso de los caballos, pero Louis estaba limpiándose el vino de la boca con el dorso de su mano y Harry consideró por un momento ofrecerse a limpiarlo con su propia boca.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó Louis, levantando la mano para limpiarse otra vez.

— Sólo… demasiada belleza —mierda, ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

La mano de Louis se detuvo, volviendo abajo para tirar de la etiqueta, una sonrisa tímida en su cara.  _ Tímida. _ ¿Acaso no  _ sabía _ lo hermoso que era? Harry siempre pensó que Louis debería oír cumplidos al menos unas cien veces al día, porque si Harry fuese su amigo se lo diría a Louis a la primera oportunidad, y Louis tenía un montón de amigos.

— De acuerdo, amigo. Creo que tendré que sacarte de aquí.

— No estoy ebrio —puso sus manos debajo de sí mismo para evitar ponerlas en el suave cabello de Louis.

— Claro que no —sonrió Louis y estiró las piernas. Las puntas de sus pies apenas alcanzaban el punto donde estaban los tobillos de Harry. Harry sabía que él era más alto, obviamente. No había mucho que no hubiera observado obsesivamente de Louis, y sólo imaginar a Louis enterrado en sus brazos, ajustándose perfectamente contra él, sería el sueño perfecto. Pero nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto era la diferencia hasta ahora.  La personalidad de Louis siempre había sido lo suficientemente brillante y grande y fuerte como para llenar cuartos enteros, haciéndolo parecer más intimidante y grande de lo que realmente era.

— ¿Por qué nunca usas calcetines?

— ¿Así que estamos jugando a 20 preguntas, no?

Harry no sabía si amar a Louis por la sonrisa con dientes que le estaba dando o enojarse porque seguía respondiendo sus preguntas con más preguntas, sus respuestas más íntimas siempre protegidas con su humor defensivo. Harry sí que quería llegar a su centro.

— Mis pies sudan cuando uso calcetines con zapatos y detesto eso —admitió Louis luego de una pausa. Harry quería aprender más casuales, inútiles cosas sobre este chico hasta que fuera viejo y gris y todos sus hijos de ojos azules y cabello enrulado hubieran crecido. Harry quería al menos seis, y así pudieran jugar improvisadas partidas de fútbol  en su patio trasero aunque Harry fuera horrible en el fútbol.

— Puedes quitarte los zapatos, si quieres. Sólo estoy yo aquí. Y tampoco estoy usando zapatos —sólo calcetines estampados con plátanos riéndose. Si Harry hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos se habría querido matar, pero como no lo estaba sólo movió los dedos de los pies y sonrió.

Louis se volteó para mirarlo, sin decir una palabra. Cuando sonrió lentamente y se quitó las  _ vans, _ la calidez de la ridícula situación se extendió por el pecho de Harry, y ni siquiera había bebido más vino.

— Le quité todo el relleno al dentífrico de Liam y lo llené con lubricante, porque ayer ordenó sólo pizza con piña, incluso aunque le dije que no me gustaba —confesó Harry, porque no quería ser injusto—. Por favor, no le digas nada.

Louis dejó salir una sorpresiva carcajada, con arrugas en los ojos. Harry sintió su propia boca estirarse en una amplia sonrisa, asustado por un momento de no poder dejar de sonreír nunca más. Pero  _ él _ había hecho a  _ Louis _ sonreír. _ Otra vez. _ Nadie excepto su madre y Gemma se reían de sus bromas, y ellas estaban prácticamente obligadas a hacerlo por ser su familia.

— No lo haré —literalmente le prometió Louis, sólo por si Harry había olvidado lo adorable que era, cosa que Harry  _ nunca _ olvidaría—. Si es que me dices cuál va a ser su reacción cuando la encuentre.

Asintió tan fuerte que el mundo dio vueltas por un momento. Louis genuinamente quería hablar con él en otra ocasión.

— Se va a enojar tanto.

— Nah. Sólo se enojará como por diez segundos y se le va a olvidar, seguro —Louis tocó el calcetín de Harry con su propio pie. Harry casi se cayó al sentir el inesperado contacto. No pudo evitar pensar con nostalgia lo dolorosamente  _ lindos _ que eran los pies de Louis. Harry quería besar sus tobillos—. ¿Por qué tienes lubricante, por cierto?

La mente de Harry quedó en blanco. Casi podía oír la estática.

— Um…

Louis rió y apretó a Don Pinot contra su pecho:— Era una broma, Harold. No te mueras de un paro cardiaco ahora, soy pésimo en reanimaciones.

_ Harold. _ Ese no era siquiera su nombre, pero Louis podía llamarlo así todas las veces que quisiera. En serio.

— Lo uso para las bisagras de las puertas —balbució, probablemente con la cara tan roja como los pantalones que Louis había usado durante todo el año pasado—. Hace que dejen de chirriar.

— Bisagras. Claro —dijo Louis divertido con una ceja alzada—. Como digas.

Harry escondió su caliente rostro en las manos, pensando que le habría gustado que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara enterito.

Suaves, amables dedos le cogieron de las muñecas, tirando sus manos fuera de su cara y sólo— Louis lo estaba  _ tocando _ con sus manos. Piel contra piel. Y sus manos estaban un poco heladas, pero a Harry no le importaba en absoluto porque habría confesado cientos de cosas vergonzosas si eso significaba que Louis lo tocaría.

— Oye —dijo Louis, su pulgar acariciando el pulso de la muñeca de Harry. Harry se sentía francamente débil, todo difuminado alrededor de la cara de Louis—. Está bien. Sería hipócrita de mi parte juzgarte por eso cuando yo también tengo uno.

Harry deseó que el chillido que dejó salir no hubiese sido real.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí —dijo Louis con un guiño y lo soltó.

La piel de la muñeca de Harry ardió como si la tuviera sobre una llama por demasiado tiempo y no pudo evitar mirar las delicadas manos de Louis. No pudo evitar imaginarlo tirado en su cama, desnudo y sudado y gimiendo, tratando de meterse los dedos uno a uno o todos ellos alrededor de su polla lubricada.  _ Mierda. _

La nuez de la garganta de Louis se movió arriba y abajo cuando levantó la botella y bebió un trago. Si hubiese una escala del uno al diez de cuán-incómodamente-caliente-estás, Harry hubiera pasado el diez en seguida y elegido el 100.

— No fue tan malo —dijo Louis, mirando la etiqueta rota de la botella. Su perfil era el perfil más bonito que Harry había visto jamás. Si fuese capaz de dibujar algo más que figurillas de palo, habría pintado a Louis en cualquier superficie posible. Quizá incluso en el escritorio del director o la muralla del gimnasio.

— Te ves realmente lindo —¿Qué demonios estaba mal con su filtro de pensamientos esa noche? Cristo.

Vio a Louis esconder su cara por el rabillo de ojo, porque se rehusó a mirar su reacción directamente.

— Yo… ni siquiera tuve tiempo de peinarme. No pude hacerlo porque mi mamá necesitaba que le ayudara con mis hermanas. Estoy hecho un desastre.

Harry parpadeó hacia sus calcetines de plátanos y tragó duro, más entusiasmado, porque Louis tenía que saberlo.

— No, estás… me  _ gusta. _ Me gusta que esté suave. Es… — _ me hace querer recostarme a tu lado en algún parque con tu mano en la mía y sentir que me hace cosquillas cuando me dejes besarte _ —. Te hace ver muy adorable.

— ¡Adorable! —bufó Louis—. Preferiría más ser guapo y masculino, gracias.

— También lo eres —murmuró Harry, de corazón, y jugueteó con la tela de sus pantalones en su rodilla.

— Gracias —dijo Louis tranquilamente, sus dedos tocando inquietamente la etiqueta rota de Don Pinot—. Eres bastante lindo también, incluso con tu pelo así.

Harry pasó una mano desconfiada por el desastre que era su cabello e hizo una mueca.

— No me gusta que esté así. Como, desordenado.

— Me lo imaginaba, con tu pieza toda limpia y en orden. Te horrorizarías si pusieras un pie en la mía. Debería poner un letrero de “desastre natural”.

Harry realmente esperó que Louis no hubiese visto la agenda en su escritorio y no hubiese notado el “Harry Tomlinson” escrito en el lomo del libro, o Harry hubiera tenido que hacer un cambio de identidad y mudarse a otro continente.

— No me importa si a las otras personas les gusta ser desordenadas. A mí me gusta el orden.

Louis se dio vuelta para mirarlo:— ¿Eres real? ¿Qué especie de chico de diecisiete años eres, cariño?

— La más rara, aparentemente —apegó las piernas a su pecho y recostó su barbilla en ellas.

— No quise —empezó Louis, estirando la mano como si fuese a tocarlo. La bajó antes de que hiciera contacto—. No lo decía de una mala forma.

— No, está bien, ya sé —la sonrisa en su cara se sentía un poco pesada—. Sigue siendo cierto, de todos modos.  _ Soy _ raro. No me importa, realmente. Me gusta cómo soy y nunca cambiaría para agradarle a alguien.

— Eso está muy bien, ¿sabes? Me gustaría ser un poco más como tú.

Harry se detuvo por un momento, sin saber qué decir, porque Louis no era perfecto, no. Harry estaba enamorado, pero no era  _ estúpido. _ Pero, Louis era una buena persona. Impulsivo y dulce y gracioso y un millón de otras cosas con las que Harry llenaría dos agendas completas.

— ¿Por qué lo querrías? —preguntó Harry, su corazón acelerándose—. Al menos la gente te escucha cuando hablas. Quieren estar cerca de ti.  _ Besarte, _ incluso. Yo nunca-- —cerró la boca y miró hacia adelante con resolución.

— Harry —dijo Louis, incorporándose para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo, estando tan, tan cerca que Harry tenía problemas para respirar. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso?  _ TontoTontoTonto. _

— De seguro alguien ha tenido que… ya sabes. Como, ¿al menos un poco? ¿Como en quinto grado o algo?

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin entusiasmo en seguir pareciendo patético. Repentinamente se sentía mucho más sobrio.

— No realmente. Tampoco en el kínder. Está bien. Probablemente no es tan bueno como todos dicen que es.

— A la mierda —cálidas palmas se posaron en la cara de Harry y lo hicieron voltearse hacia Louis. Louis, que estaba tan cerca que Harry podía sentir su aliento cosquillear en sus propios labios y contar sus pestañas.

— ¿Q-qué haces?

— ¿Puedo? Me refiero, ¿besarte?

— No quiero que me beses porque… porque sientes pena por mí —dijo con la voz temblorosa, y mierda. ¿Podía su mente apagarse un segundo y dejarle tener cosas buenas? Aparentemente no.

— ¿Qué pasa si quiero? —dijo Louis, determinado, y su expresión era la que tenía cuando iba a tirar un penalti en un partido. No se  _ sentía _ bien.

Las mejillas de Harry ardían donde Louis lo estaba tocando y esto era algo por lo que Harry había soñado por años, pero…

— ¿Por qué lo querrías?

Los pulgares de Louis frotaron sus pómulos mientras se lamía los labios y Harry se sentía tan, tan débil. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de abandonar su cuerpo y volar. Eso o vomitar. Realmente esperó no vomitarle encima.

— No lo sé —respondió Louis con honestidad—. Supongo que no he besado a nadie hace tiempo. ¿No  _ quieres _ que lo haga?

_ Quiero que me beses porque te gusto. Quiero que signifique algo, _ pensó y tomó las muñecas de Louis con manos temblorosas, sin saber si quería apartar a Louis o mantenerlo junto a él, y así no cambiara de opinión y se fuera.

— Yo —quitar sus manos de su cara fue mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Incluso más difícil que admitirle a su madre que le gustaban los hombres—. Yo… quiero. Sólo que… no así, si eso está bien.

— No, claro. Obviamente que… yo nunca haría algo que tu no quisieras hacer. No quise como, asumirlo. Mierda. Lo lamento, Harry, yo… —sus manos se soltaron cuando Louis se puso de rodillas, arrastrándose lejos de él—. Lo lamento mucho.

_ Yo lo lamento más. _ Se dejó eso para sí.

— No te sientas mal. Está todo--

El resto de la oración fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien haciendo arcadas en las flores de abajo. Y los sonidos no. Se. Detenían.

— Jesús, siento que estoy presenciando un exorcismo —dijo Louis, evitando cuidadosamente los ojos de Harry al mirar el jardín delantero—. Es mejor que —dirigió su pulgar hacia la ventana—. Los chicos probablemente me estén buscando.

_ ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?, _ quiso preguntar Harry, pero no lo hizo.

— Sí, es mejor que vayas.

Mientras miraba a Louis abrir la ventana distraídamente, intentó decirse a sí mismo que había tomado la mejor decisión. Fue muy difícil hacerlo, especialmente con ese culo prácticamente en su cara mientras Louis volvía a entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Oye, Harry? —dijo Louis sacando la cabeza por la ventana, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos serios—. Me alegra haber hablado contigo.

— Yo también me alegro —dijo Harry sinceramente, lo más sobrio que se había sentido en toda la hora.

No fue hasta que Louis cerró la ventana que se dio cuenta que había olvidado sus zapatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el cap, o bueno, medio cap.
> 
> Les recuerdo que todas las actualizaciones son los sábados, con (espero) mínimas excepciones.
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son infinitamente bienvenidos y agradecidos. No olviden pasarse al user de la autora, TheCellarDoor, si les agrada lo que leen :)


	3. Capítulo 2: 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para aclarar algo, creo que un reflejo de Pavlov es cuando haces que tu cuerpo se acostumbre con una rutina. Por ejemplo, si comes todos los días a las siete, sentirás hambre cerca de esa hora. Lo digo porque se menciona a la mitad.
> 
> Este es uno de mis favoritos, así que disfrútenlo! :)

— Creo que está evitándome. ¿Tú crees que esté evitándome? —Harry estaba escondido bajo las sábanas con el teléfono entre su oreja y el cobertor, su pelo enredándose más y más. Se estaba quedando sin aire allí dentro, pero esperaba que su posición bajara las posibilidades de ser escuchado.

— Creo que lo estás pensando demasiado —dijo Gemma, y sí, puede que tuviese razón, pero...

— No ha venido en toda la semana y cada vez que lo veo en la escuela él aparta la mirada —Harry cogió un hilo colgando de la manga de su camiseta y suspiró—. Ni siquiera regresó a recoger sus zapatos.

— Prométeme que no has hecho nada raro con ellos. Como olerlos.

— ¡No! —puede que los haya abrazado. Un poquito. Pero era cuando seguía ebrio, así que no contaba—. ¿Crees que debería dárselos a Liam para que se los pase a Louis?

— No, yo creo que deberías devolvérselos tú mismo. Vamos, hermanito, usa ese encanto Styles y conquístalo. ¿No te he enseñado nada? —estaba bromeando con él. Harry no estaba allí para que le tomaran el pelo.

— Nunca lo  _ conseguiré, _ Gemma. Es como si… sólo se ofreció a darme un beso porque le di pena —Harry abrazó una de las cinco almohadas contra su pecho y trató de no sentirse tan mal por sí mismo—. Él no me quiere así. Probablemente, estaba tan borracho como yo.

— Bueno, si no le gustas entonces es un idiota. Me refiero, eres insoportable, pero nos parecemos, lo que significa que eres realmente lindo, ¿sí? Confía en mí, soy doctora.

— No todavía, no lo eres. Y ser dentista no cuenta.

— Eres lindo —insistió ella en el mismo tono que una vez utilizó cuando lo amenazó con matarlo y hacer que pareciera un accidente, luego de que Harry le quitara su esmalte de uñas azul sin permiso.

— ¡Gemma!

— Di que eres lindo.

— Pero--

— Dilo o llamaré a mamá y le diré que hicieron una fiesta en casa y que te emborrachaste.

Hundió la cara en la almohada y se cubrió aún más con las mantas mientras murmuraba:

— Bien. Demonios. Soy… soy lindo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Soy lindo —repitió, feliz de que nadie más podía oírlo.

— Sí, claro que lo eres —dijo ella, satisfecha—. Y no lo olvides.

— No lo haré —dijo, y a regañadientes añadió—. Te extraño.

— También te extraño. Aunque no demasiado. Al menos aquí nadie se atreve a robarme comida.

Sonrió en las sábanas.

— Sólo me gusta más cómo sabe la tuya. No puedo evitarlo.

— Las cosas que tengo que aguantarte.

— Sé cómo se siente —respondió.

— No te hagas el listillo conmigo. Todavía tengo fotos tuyas usando el labial rojo de mamá y no dudaré en usarlas.

Harry gimoteó.

— ¡Tenía como cinco años!

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Casi botó el teléfono en su apuro de desenredarse de las mantas.

— Están tocando la puerta. Debo irme.

— Muy bien, cariño. Saluda a todos por mí, ¿sí?

— Claro. Te quiero.

— Te quiero.

Cortó la llamada justo cuando la puerta se abrió, Liam y sus cejas fruncidas en nada más que pantalones de básquetbol.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, bastante aliviado de que nunca había encontrado a Liam atractivo.

— Hay una señora preguntando por ti.

— ¡Oh! Claro, gracias —corrió por las escaleras, dejando a Liam muy desconcertado.

Le había prometido a su anciana vecina la señora Riley que iría a ver a su perro mientras ella iba a visitar a su hija en Manchester. Y fue así como terminó en el césped de su vecina una hora después, haciendo un concurso de miradas con un poodle.

— ¿Por qué no te mueves? Hemos estado aquí por veinte minutos.

Martha meneó el rabo, lo que probablemente quería decir  _ haré lo que yo quiera y no puedes detenerme _ en idioma perruno. Harry no lo hablaba muy bien.

— Vamos. ¿Por favor?

A pesar de la insistencia de Harry, Martha sólo trotó entusiasmada hacia un árbol en el jardín delantero para mearlo por segunda vez. Se suponía que terminarían en el número dos. Ella había estado de acuerdo. Harry se sentía engañado.

— Debe ser genial, no tener que usar ropa —murmuró y frunció el ceño. A veces deseaba que Geoff y Liam no se hubiesen mudado a su casa, y así él pudiera seguir andando por la casa desnudo como el hombre de familia que era.

— ¿Harry? —oyó una voz. Harry conocía esa voz, y se ruborizó como si hubiera desarrollado un jodido reflejo de Pavlov. Alzó la vista, y sí, Louis estaba ahí. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una media sonrisa curiosa, luciendo tan hermoso como nunca mientras Harry se le quedaba mirando como un psicópata, luchando contra el impulso de esconderse en el primer arbusto que encontrara porque estaba usando uno de sus viejos pantalones anchos. Ni siquiera se había peinado luego de estar en la cama,  _ oh dios _ —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Um… —Harry apuntó a Martha, que estaba… mierda. Por supuesto que había elegido ese momento para hacer sus necesidades, porque la vida de Harry consistía en un desastre luego de otro—. Paseando al perro de la vecina, porque ella no pudo hacerlo hoy, entonces… claro.

— Wow —balbució Louis con respeto—, eso es una total mierda.

— Oh Dios —Harry estaba plenamente consciente de que tenía que recoger los desechos, y aún más consciente de que claramente Louis jamás mencionaría el casi beso, jamás. Eso era probablemente algo bueno, porque lo último que Harry querría es hablar de lo patético que tuvo que haber sido para que Louis lo hubiese querido besar por compasión. Él nunca sería un caso de caridad para nadie.

— Bueno, buena suerte con… eso. En serio. Realmente la necesitarás —Louis hizo una mueca y una de sus finas manos se movió para correr el flequillo de su rostro—. ¿Está Liam en casa?

Harry asintió, esperando que Louis le hiciera un gesto de despedida y se fuera, pero en vez de eso caminó hasta Harry con la más imperturbable expresión, cauteloso y reacio. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Harry, y estaba muy cerca. Lo suficiente como para hacer que el chico contuviese el aliento hasta casi marearse, sus manos retorcidas alrededor de la correa suelta y empezando a sudar.

— ¿Louis?

Éste se sobresaltó un poco, su cara aliviándose con una sonrisa tímida, y entonces estiró un brazo, que vaciló antes de que pudiese tocar la cara de Harry.

— No estoy muy seguro sobre tu…

Si el cerebro de Harry hubiese estado funcionando habría esperado que Louis se alejara y se riera del momento incómodo, pero  _ no lo hizo. _ Sus dedos se enroscaron en el cabello de Harry suavemente, estirando los rizos enredados de Harry, cuidando de no botarle las gafas.

— Tu cabello es un desastre, amigo —dijo Louis en voz baja, sólo para que Harry lo escuchara—. Un perfecto nido de aves.

Usualmente Harry ocupaba veinte minutos en peinar su cabello, pero hoy era sábado y no había planeado encontrarse con nadie importante, así que ni siquiera se había molestado. Nunca había hecho una mejor decisión.

— Estaba… —ni siquiera podía pensar. No cuando los dedos de Louis se toparon con un nudo y tiró un poco más fuerte y Harry tuvo que pensar en vaginas enfermas para no tener una erección. No estaba seguro de haberlo logrado—. Estaba dentro… de mi cama. Me puse un poco…

— ¿Sí?

Asintió, dejando salir un suspiro tembloroso por el que se regañaría luego. En ese momento sólo se preguntó si habría una manera de pedirle a Louis que siguiera tocando su pelo sin parecer raro. O, bueno,  _ más raro. _

— ¿Qué hacías en la cama que te puso así? —las comisuras de Louis se tornaron en una sonrisa burlona, una ceja arqueada y  _ oh dios mío. _

— ¡No! No estaba… es que, estaba hablando por teléfono. ¡Con Gemma! No estaba--

— Respira —dijo Louis, tirando de su cabello un poco—, estoy bromeando.

Harry pudo haber gemido un poco, pero  _ Jesucristo. _ Aparentemente tenía algo con hombres, con Louis, tocando su cabello. Con que jugaran con él.  _ VaginasVaginasVaginas. _

No estaba funcionando.

La otra mano de Louis subió también para deshacer un particularmente enredado nudo y Harry sólo podía pensar en las manos en su cabello cuando estuviera de rodillas. Cruzaron una mirada y se sonrojó tanto que sentía que su cabeza entera estuviese irradiando calor.

— Usualmente no está tan mal. Mi cabello —balbució para mantener a raya sus pensamientos sobre el pene de Louis.

— No está  _ mal. _ Es sólo diferente —se detuvo Louis, peinando el cabello de Harry fuera de sus ojos—. ¿Te estoy incomodando? Sólo recuerdo que dijiste que no te gustaba tenerlo desordenado y yo… Realmente no pienso mucho antes de actuar, me temo.

Louis lo  _ recordó. _ Una estúpida cosa sin importancia que Harry se había dicho cuando ambos estaban ebrios. El próximo paso era obviamente una propuesta de matrimonio. Harry nunca había estado tan duro.

— No, me gusta. Está bien — _ por favor no dejes de tocarme. _

— De todos modos, ya he acabado —dijo Louis, pero sus manos se quedaron un segundo más antes de alejarlas. No fue hasta que las bajó completamente que Harry notó que Louis había estado de puntillas todo el tiempo.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para eliminar la niebla en su visión y trató de no gimotear, sus manos enroscándose con el impulso de tomar a Louis y mantenerlo con él.

— Gracias.

— Cuando quieras.

_ ¿Qué tal todos los días? ¿Te parece bien todos los días? _ Mantuvo eso para sí mismo.

Louis miró hacia abajo, sus ojos pasando justo donde las muy-casuales manos de Harry tapaban su entrepierna.

— Probablemente deberías seguir con toda esta… situación perruna.

Martha estaba echada en el pasto, observando a Harry con la cabeza ladeada. Pudo sentir cómo se burlaba de él incluso desde donde estaba.

Tal vez Louis no lo había notado. ¿Sí?

— Lo haré —se las arregló para chillar.

— Bien entonces —toda su esperanza se convirtió en añicos cuando Louis se dio la media vuelta y añadió por sobre su hombro:—. Oh, ¿Harold? Intenta no asustar a los niños con esa cosa.

Antes de que Harry pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Louis ya estaba a varias zancadas de distancia.

No fue hasta que se paró en el jardín delantero con una bolsa llena de mierda y una media erección en sus pantalones que se dio cuenta que seguía sin decirle a Louis que tenía sus zapatos.


	4. Capítulo 2: 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a la poca cantidad de palabras de la parte anterior, decidí subir el resto de capítulo hoy y no el sábado. No se preocupen, igual subiré la primera parte del tercer capítulo el fin de semana :)
> 
> Este también es bastante corto pero espero que lo compense un poco. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y kudos, son un amor <3
> 
> Ojalá hayan tenido un lindo San Valentín :) Disfruten!

Estaba oscuro y todos ya se habían ido a la cama, incluso aunque el reloj había dado la medianoche hace sólo diez minutos. Así que, obviamente, Harry caminó sigilosamente a la cocina para hacerse una taza de té con nada más puesto que sus calzoncillos de polka con puntos. Era joven y alocado y libre y se iba a hacer un té semi-desnudo, sólo mírenlo.

Subió el volumen de su iPod y bailó hasta la alacena para sacar su taza de Penes Mágicos. La forma en que el agua caliente hacía aparecer penes en miniatura dentro de la loza era la mejor cosa que la ciencia había creado jamás. Los regalos de su hermana eran lo mejor.

Puede que hubiera movido sus inexistentes pechos mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, pero sólo él podría saberlo.

El hervidor se apagó.

Harry puso una bolsa de té negro en la taza y la llenó de agua hirviendo, moviendo su trasero de atrás hacia adelante. Estaba dándose vuelta para hacer la clásica agarrada de entrepierna de Michael Jackson cuando vio a alguien inclinado en el umbral de la puerta. Harry se cubrió la boca con las manos para opacar su muy masculino grito y casi salió volando por los aires, quitándose los audífonos cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie lo iba a asesinar.

— ¿Qué… mierda? —su corazón estaba a punto de hacer estallar su tórax y salir volando de su pecho—. Louis, qué estás--

— Lindos movimientos —dijo Louis, alejándose de la puerta. Ahora venía a dormir aquí más a menudo, y siempre hacía sentir a Harry igualmente mareado que ansioso. Ahora mismo se estaba inclinando sobre el contador—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que haya agua extra para mí?

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás parado allí? —preguntó Harry a pesar que su conciencia le decía que no, horrorizándose más a cada segundo, porque había actuado como un idiota y estaba a una prenda de estar desnudo y Louis estaba parado allí  _ sonriendo. _ Harry toqueteó sus audífonos antes de quitarlos del iPod y ponerlos en la mesa, y ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer con sus manos. ¿Por qué estaban allí  _ colgando? _

— Lo suficiente —dijo Louis, la luz de la luna dándole un color azulado a su piel mientras se movía hacia el contador con una sonrisa malvada—. ¿Hay agua para mí entonces?

— Sip, debería, um… en el hervidor —Harry se frotó la nuca—. Creí que todos ya estaban dormidos.

— Soy como un pájaro nocturno, honestamente —Louis se puso en puntas de pies para alcanzar el estante más alto, sus dedos rozando el mango de la taza—. Y Liam ronca como una motosierra.

— Sí, lo sé. A veces puedo oírlo desde mi habitación —dijo Harry, y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó sobre Louis y estiró para alcanzar la taza, su mano libre posándose en la cintura del chico para no perder el equilibrio. No fue hasta que puso la taza en la mesa que se percató de ello. El aliento de Louis golpeó la mandíbula de Harry, y estaba tan cálido y era tan dócil incluso con la arrugada tela de la camiseta en medio que Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para soltarlo. Para dar un paso atrás y fingir que no quería empujar a Louis contra el contador y ponerse de rodillas para besar sus caderas.

— Gracias —susurró Louis, jugueteando con la caja de té—. Eres tan anormalmente alto. Creo que debería pedirle a Liam una escalerita.

— Creo que todavía tenemos esa de juguete que usaba cuando era niño —sólo dos segundos más y Harry saldría corriendo hacia el sótano para ver si estaba. Era una prueba más de su desesperado amor,al querer ir a aquel refugio infestado de arañas en la madrugada y después de que lo obligasen a ver Actividad Paranormal en compañía de su mamá.

— ¿Te burlas de mí? —Louis entrecerró los ojos.

— De hecho, lo decía en serio.

Louis se volteó con el hervidor en la mano, no lo demasiado rápido para ocultar su incipiente sonrisa. Incluso aunque Harry estaba descalzo y parado encima de la fría cerámica de la cocina, podía sentir todo el calor envolviéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Podía mirar a Louis hacer té todo el día. De hecho, podía mirar a Louis haciendo absolutamente nada y no aburrirse durante horas. Era un caso perdido.

— Eres un niño muy extraño, Harold —se detuvo Louis, mirando directamente la taza de Harry una vez que acabó de verter la leche y levantó las cejas—. Déjame decirte de nuevo. ¿Esos son penes?

— No soy raro, lo juro —tampoco era un jodido niño. Toda la esperanza que Harry había alimentado se desinfló como un globo.

— Nah, eres un poquito raro —Louis meneó la cabeza, como pensándoselo mejor—. No, no raro. Bizarro.

— ¿Eso es mejor? —Harry levantó cuidadosamente la taza hasta sus labios y sopló, mirando el líquido moverse en pequeñas olas en vez de la reacción de Louis. Nunca había sido bueno en cubrir sus expresiones, y lo último que quería era que Louis notara la decepción en su cara y se preguntara qué había hecho para causarla.

— Bizarro es bueno —Louis acomodó un rizo cayendo en la cara de Harry y lo colocó tras su oreja con un dolorosamente suave toque—. No seas atrevido con tus mayores.

— Tienes como, dos años más que yo, y sólo estás un curso más arriba —murmuró Harry, frunciendo el ceño cuando Louis se alejó. Él quería respetuosamente invadir el especio personal de Louis, posiblemente con besos en toda su cara.

— Sigo siendo mayor —se encogió de hombros Louis.

— ¿Sabes?, sigo teniendo tus zapatillas… —dijo Harry impulsado por un repentino estallido de coraje. El silenciado  _ recuerdas cuando te ofreciste a ser mi primer beso _ hizo el aire pesado a su alrededor.

— Harry…

— ¿Por qué —carraspeó Harry, sus rodillas temblando—, por qué te ofreciste a… ya sabes? Quiero decir, ¿lo hiciste porque sentías pena por mí?

— No quise… Lo lamento por eso —Louis pasó una mano por el cabello ya despeinado—. Estaba un poco ebrio. No estaba pensando en realidad.

— Oh.

— Debí haber dicho algo antes —dijo Louis, sus ojos pegados en la taza—. Debí haberme disculpado por ser tan… mierda, soy terrible en esto. Solo que, no sabía exactamente cómo decírtelo —entre dientes, Louis añadió—. Ahora lo estoy arruinando más,  _ genial. _

— No quiero que te disculpes. No es como si — _ no hubiera querido, porque lo quería, todavía lo quiero _ —, hubiera algo por lo que pedir perdón. Hubiera dicho que sí, pero —admitió, incluso aunque quisiera correr a esconderse en el sótano hasta que Louis se fuera—, quería que fuera… Quiero que sea con alguien al que le guste. Para que  _ signifique _ algo. Es una idiotez, lo sé —sin ninguna duda, Louis lo veía como a un niño, como el pequeño nerd hermanastro de Liam que nunca había dado su primer beso porque era repulsivo y anticuado.

— No es una idiotez —dijo Louis suavemente. Cuando Harry alzó la vista, Louis ya lo estaba mirando—. A veces desearía haber esperado también. No fue lo mejor del mundo para mí, sinceramente. Demasiada lengua y saliva, lo suficientemente asqueroso.

Harry se atragantó riéndose, su té casi salpicando fuera de la taza. Se sintió demasiado desnudo por un momento, parado allí sólo en ropa interior y sin nada en lo que esconderse, mientras Louis estaba completamente vestido en su camiseta de los Stone Roses y pantalones de pijama a cuadros.

— Entonces, prométeme que no estás, eh, ¿enojado conmigo? Por todo esto —dijo Louis, y tal vez Harry no era el único que se sentía desnudo.

— No —respondió, un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero el énfasis no estaba de más—. Louis, ¿es por eso que… has estado evitándome?

La mitad de él había esperado que Louis se riera y lo llamara loco por creer que Louis había pensado en él, pero Louis sólo se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza.

— Quizá un poco. No creí que lo notarías.

Bueno, no, claro que Louis no lo creyó. No sabía que Harry estaba completamente enamorado de él y probablemente tenía un radar de Louis pegado en su trasero.

— Es que no te había visto, es todo —murmuró Harry y miró sus pies.

— Me sentía un poco incómodo, para ser sincero.

Harry sabía cómo se sentía. Había llamado a su profesora “mamá” dos veces en frente de toda la clase a los quince, y se olvidó de cerrar la pestaña de vibradores antes de prestarle su computadora a Geoff. Geoff nunca lo había mencionado, pero Harry sabía que lo sabía.

— Nunca podría enojarme contigo, en realidad. No por algo así. Sólo estabas siendo amable.

— Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Harry, pero estaba siendo un imbécil. No debí haber asumido que querías besarme a mí, sólo porque no lo habías hecho antes.

_ Pero quería hacerlo. Contigo. Quiero hacer todo contigo. Besos y mamadas y matrimonios. Sólo que, ¿puedes quererme primero, por favor? _

— Está todo bien.

— Bien entonces —dijo Louis, su mirada yendo desde el reloj en la pared hasta la taza entre sus manos—. Es tarde, deberíamos…

— Sí, adelántate, voy a… ordenar algunas cosas.

Louis sonrió, dulce y delicadamente y tan jodidamente hermoso que el proceso de pensamientos coherentes de Harry se detuvo por un segundo.

— Buenas noches, rulitos —dijo y arregló el rizo en la frente de Harry antes de voltearse y arrastrar los pies descalzos lentamente fuera de la cocina. Harry nunca había querido besar los empeines de alguien tanto como ahora.

_ Rulitos. _

— Buenas noches —dijo Harry al aire, realmente muy agradecido de que Louis no pudiera leer sus pensamientos y ver cómo planeaba su boda de primavera. 


	5. Capítulo 3: 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Tengo la impresión que este y el siguiente los van a adorar... Pero eso tendrán que verlo por ustedes mismos.  
> De nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios y kudos. Disfruten!

¿Y qué si era sábado y Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo  _ Enredados _ en DVD? Aunque estuviese solo en casa mientras todos estaban en otras partes seguía siendo un rebelde. La porción extra de helado que sabía que no debería comerse era una prueba de ello. Además, se quedaría despierto hasta muy tarde, tal vez lavaría la ropa después de medianoche.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, Harry vio su vida pasar frente de sus ojos. Su mano dio un tirón y la cucharada de helado que estaba a punto de echarse en la boca cayó en su camiseta. Lo iban a asesinar y descuartizar y enterrar en algún lugar en el bosque,  _ mierda mierda mierda. _ Lo último que le había dicho a su mamá era que calentaría lasaña si le entraba hambre, y todavía no había eliminado su historial de internet.

Bajó el volumen del televisor, limpiando deprisa el helado con una servilleta y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada con calcetines, tan silencioso como Dusty, que en ese momento lo estaba mirando desde un par de metros de distancia con una expresión imperturbable.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Harry apenas pudo sentirlo por encima de los latidos de su corazón. La sutil llovizna de afuera no hacía nada para hacer la situación menos siniestra.

Cuando echó un vistazo en la mirilla, no estaba muy seguro si estaba a salvo o estaba aún más frenético. Abrió la puerta de todas formas.

Louis estaba de pie allí, las manos dentro de su suéter desabrochado, sin zapatos, injustamente hermoso incluso cuando estaba usando sus pantalones de pijama anchos con cuadros. Incluso húmedo por la lluvia, se las arregló para verse intocable.

— Um —dijo Harry, intentando no entrar más en pánico porque tenía helado en la camiseta como un niño de cinco años—, ¿hola?

— Harry —dijo Louis, pareciendo tan desconcertado como Harry—. ¿Está Liam?

Las palpitaciones de Harry bajaron de a-punto-de-tener-un-paro-cardiaco al nivel de Louis-es-hermoso. No había mucha diferencia entre ambos.

— No, no está. Fue con Geoff a pescar por el fin de semana. Cosas de padre e hijo, supongo.

— Mierda, lo olvidé —nerviosos dedos subieron para arreglar el flequillo que sobresalía por su gorro. Se veía algo pálido. Harry quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero probablemente no era de su incumbencia—. ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

No sintió como si debería hacerlo, incluso aunque Geoff lo invitó. Sabía que sentiría como si metiera la cabeza en asuntos donde no pertenecía.

— Creí que acompañaría a mamá —respondió.

— Oh, ¿entonces Anne está aquí?

— No —admitió Harry, sus mejillas ardiendo—. Salió con algunos compañeros de trabajo.

— Oh.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio expectante que Harry no quiso definir como incómodo. Nunca se le habían dado muy bien los silencios incómodos.

— No quieres —balbuceó Harry—, ¿no quieres pasar? Es que no estaba haciendo nada, y tú… sólo tienes calcetines puestos, no quiero que te resfríes.

— Pero si querías estar solo, no querría…

— No —negó Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza tan fuerte que sintió como el aire lo golpeaba—. Me estaba empezando a sentir bastante solo, en realidad. ¿Puedes entrar, por favor?

— Si estás seguro —dijo Louis en voz baja, y por un segundo su barbilla tembló. Harry sintió como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado directamente en el esternón, y apretó la manija de la puerta entre sus dedos para no darle un abrazo a Louis.

Dio un paso hacia atrás en vez de ello, dejando salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo cuando finalmente Louis lo rozó al pasar. Sus ojos no se cruzaron con los de Harry.

Harry cerró la puerta y lo siguió adentro, preparado para defender su gusto en películas una vez que Louis se acomodara en el sofá. Al final no tuvo que hacerlo, pues Louis se sentó allí y miró distraídamente la TV, sin siquiera dar una señal de alguno de sus comentarios burlones.

— ¿Quieres té? —preguntó Harry, porque no tenía idea de qué hacer y una taza de té usualmente lo hacía sentir mejor cuando las cosas se iban a la mierda.

Louis se encogió de hombros. Harry lo tomó como un “sí” y se apresuró a la cocina para preparar la mejor taza de té de manzanilla que había hecho jamás, en un tiempo récord. Por alguna razón no sentía que fuera bueno dejar a Louis solo por mucho tiempo, incluso aunque no se hubiera visto muy dispuesto a hablar. Tal vez era precisamente por eso.

Harry se sentó a su lado y le tendió la taza, sus dedos rozándose cuando Louis la cogió. Los de Louis estaban congelados, y las propias manos de Harry hormigueaban por el deseo de cubrirlos con ambas manos hasta que estuvieran calientes.

— Estaba viendo  _ Enredados. _ Espero que no te importe. Si quieres, puedo ponerla desde el inicio —cuando Louis le dio una sonrisa débil y dijo que estaba bien, Harry recordó el inofensivo pote de Ben & Jerry’s en la mesa—. Perdón, ¿quieres helado? Es de chocolate. Puedo traer otra cuchara.

— Está bien con el té, gracias. Tal vez, ¿más rato? —dijo Louis, sus ojos medio cerrados mientras tomaba un largo respiro—. Esto huele muy bien. ¿Qué es?

— Manzanilla. Pensé que podría — _ calmarte, hacerte sentir mejor _ —, que podría gustarte. Si no, podría hacerte un té normal con leche.

— No. No, estoy seguro de que me va a gustar —apegó la taza contra su pecho, sus labios contra la cerámica cuando sopló.

— Muy bien, déjame sólo... —Harry dio un paso adelante y miró hacia los calcetines sucios de Louis, porque sólo quería que él estuviera cómodo. Quizá estaba molestándolo, pero no podía  _ evitarlo—. _ Déjame limpiar tus calcetines, ¿sí? —también podría traer una camiseta seca y un par de pantalones de buzo.

— Lo lamento. Sólo lo estoy arruinando todo--

— ¡No, no estás arruinando nada! Está bien —lo interrumpió Harry, más que listo para hacer que la avergonzada expresión de Louis se fuera de su cara—. Está bien, no hay problema. Además, estaba a punto de poner la lavadora. Creo que lo necesitaba —observó de reojo su camiseta manchada con una mirada de desaprobación—. Podría lavarlos y prestarte algo por mientras.

Por un segundo, Louis pareció como si quisiera decir algo pero no podía, como si no supiera por dónde empezar, así que sólo asintió y dijo gracias.

Se quitó los calcetines y siguió a Harry por las escaleras. Debía tener los pies congelados. Harry se estaba volviendo loco con todas las preguntas quemándole la garganta, pero no dijo ninguna palabra porque lo que menos necesitaba Louis era una interrogación de alguien que apenas conocía.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Harry, no prendió las luces, incluso aunque estaba muy oscuro afuera. Era mejor así, de algún modo. Siempre era más fácil pretender que todo estaba bien con las luces apagadas.

Louis se quedó parado en el medio de la habitación, viéndose más pequeño que nunca mientras Harry hurgaba en el clóset.

— Puedes dejar los calcetines en la canasta. Está al lado del escritorio —dijo Harry, viendo a Louis seguir sus instrucciones por el rabillo del ojo.

— Aquí —dijo Harry cuando finalmente hubo recogido unas cuantas ropas cómodas para que Louis eligiera y las dejó encima de la cama—. Puedes cambiarte aquí. Aséate en el baño, si quieres. Voy a estar abajo, ¿sí?

Cuando Louis acabó, Harry ya había puesto la lavadora, guardado el helado derretido y estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. La camiseta blanca de Harry estaba un poco suelta en los hombros angostos de Louis, los pantalones arremangados hasta los tobillos. Debió haber dejado su gorro arriba, y las puntas de su cabello estaban húmedas. Harry realmente deseó que pudiera abrazar a Louis.

Miró a la tele en vez de a él, intentando poner toda su atención en Rapunzel golpeando a Flynn con una sartén y así no incomodar a Louis. Tal vez Harry debería dejar crecer su cabello así.

— Gracias por la ropa —dijo Louis, el calor de su cuerpo haciendo que a Harry se le pusiera el vello de los brazos en punta—. Es muy cómoda.

— No hay problema.

Louis cogió la taza de nuevo, arrastrando las rodillas contra su pecho. Había elegido los calcetines gruesos con estampado de monos. Eran los favoritos de Harry.

Estaban en silencio mientras miraban la película, pero Harry no podía concentrarse. No cuando cada parte de su cuerpo dolía con la necesidad de tocarlo, aunque sabía que no debía.

— Mis papás se van a divorciar —dijo Louis luego de un rato, tan bajo que por poco Harry no lo escuchó.

— Yo… lo siento mucho —se sintió estúpido en el momento en que dijo esas palabras. Eso no iba a ayudar, ¿o sí? Se sentía _ impotente. _

Louis soltó una carcajada sin nada de humor. La necesidad de _ hacer algo _ le dolía físicamente.

—Mierda, yo… esto es estúpido. Mucha gente se divorcia cada día. Ellos habían estado peleando mucho últimamente. Probablemente es lo mejor.

— Eso no quiere decir que tenga que ser menos doloroso para, uhm… para todos —respondió Harry.

Louis se encogió de hombros como si nada de eso le afectara, aun cuando estaba sentado al lado de Harry encerrado en sí mismo, viéndose más vulnerable que nunca.

— Sólo me fui de allí —murmuró Louis después de un segundo de silencio, sus manos aferrando la taza hasta quedar con los nudillos blancos, sus ojos pegados en la tele. La luz de la pantalla bailó sobre su cara, haciéndolo ver pequeño y roto—. No quería quedarme para verlo irse. Soy un puto egoísta.

— No, no lo eres —protestó Harry, volteándose hacia Louis por completo—. No eres egoísta.

— Pero abandoné a las chicas. Y a mamá. Debería estar allí para cuidarlos a todos.

— No es tu obligación, Louis —Harry luchó contra el impulso de tocar a Louis, y perdió. Sus dedos rozaron su hombro, mirando cuidadosamente su reacción. Cuando Louis no se apartó, Harry puso la palma de su mano en su nuca, esperando que el toque lo hiciera sentirse mejor. Los mechones secos de Louis cosquillearon en sus nudillos—. No eres el padre. No debería ser tu trabajo estar allí para los demás.

— Lo es. Lo es y sólo… ¿quién se va a preocupar de todos si no soy yo? Mamá probablemente tendrá que trabajar más turnos y tendré que cuidar a las niñas y tal vez conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo —dijo Louis cada vez más frenético—. No sé cómo voy a hacerlo.

Harry acarició el cabello de Louis, observándolo tragar duro.

— Tu papá seguirá estando aquí para ayudarlos con eso, el dinero y todo. No es tu trabajo.

— No quiero salirme del equipo de fútbol —susurró Louis como si fuera un secreto terrible. Como si querer algo para sí mismo lo fuera—. No es justo.

— Puedo ayudarte a ser de niñera. Adoro los niños, yo… no me importaría.

Louis lo observó con ojos llorosos, las comisuras de su boca moviéndose hacia abajo.

— Tampoco es tu problema, Harry.

— Sólo quiero ayudar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque… — _ porque te amo _ —. Porque quiero hacerlo. No es una carga para mí. Y no es como si tuviera otras cosas que hacer. Al menos no me aburriré.

Harry perdió la sensación de conexión cuando Louis se volteó e inclinó para dejar su taza a la mitad en la mesa de centro. Antes de que Harry pudiera correrse y darle a Louis un poco de espacio, unos brazos cálidos lo rodearon por la cintura y su cabello cosquilleaba en su mejilla. Louis olía a lluvia y a algo cítrico y Harry lo estrechó con fuerza por los hombros, respirando contra él en una profunda aspiración.

— No quiero aprovecharme de ti —murmuró Louis, sus labios rozando la curva del cuello de Harry mientras hablaba—. Eres demasiado bueno para el mundo.

— No puedes aprovecharte de mí si yo fui el que se ofreció —respondió Harry igual de silencioso, temeroso de romper el momento. Sus huesos se sentían pesados, sobrecargados.

— Gracias.

Harry solamente estrechó más a Louis y cerró los ojos.

— Todos van a estar bien. Lo prometo.

Louis sorbió por la nariz, sus dedos enterrándose en la espalda de Harry. Harry sintió cómo sus costillas se expandían cuando respiró profundo, sus hombros temblando.

— Estás bien —repitió Harry, deseando que pudiese hacer algo  _ más _ que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

— Perdón.

Harry negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño:— No lo hagas, por favor. Yo… estoy aquí contigo.

— Me refería a que… estoy mojando todo tu hombro. Qué putada —dijo Louis con la voz ronca y quebradiza—. Perdón, es que das muy buenos abrazos.

— Se va a secar —deslizó su mano por la espina de Louis para frotar círculos en su espalda hasta que dejó de apretar a Harry tan fuerte y su respiración se normalizó.

Louis se apartó luego de un momento y escondió la cara con vergüenza. Levantó las manos con la intención de limpiarse la cara con las mangas, pero éstas eran muy cortas y las dejó caer. Sin pensar, Harry se acercó y pasó sus pulgares suavemente bajo los ojos de Louis, alejándose antes de que todo se volviera incómodo.

— Puedes dormir en la cama de Liam si quieres. No va a volver hasta el mediodía de mañana. O puedo desarmar el sillón y hacer una cama aquí. No estoy muy seguro de qué tan limpias están sus sábanas. No me arriesgaría si fuera tú.

Louis hipó una risita.

— Aquí abajo está bien. Si no es mucho problema.

— En absoluto —le aseguró Harry, volviendo a ponerle atención a la tele—. Sólo dime cuando estés cansado.

— ¿Podríamos… hacer la cama ahora y ver películas?

— Claro.

Terminaron desarmando el sofá y poniendo una sábana limpia encima, Louis clamando como suya una manta de Spiderman y la mayoría de las almohadas de Harry. Harry le habría dado todas si eso lo hacía feliz, pero no lo dijo. Sólo agarró el helado y dos cucharas de la cocina y se sentó al lado de Louis, sus hombros presionados juntos mientras miraban películas de Disney en un silencio cómodo.


	6. Capítulo 3: 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está la parte restante! Espero que les guste tanto como a mí :)

Harry se despertó con algo haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, notó dos cosas. Una, Dusty lo estaba observando fijamente con su cara a unos centímetros de distancia, sus bigotes rozando el rostro de Harry, y dos, estaba apenas amaneciendo y Louis estaba durmiendo, encorvado en el costado de Harry como si dormir juntos fuera algo que hicieran desde hace años.

Harry parpadeó y trató de no entrar en pánico. No fue su intención quedarse dormido aquí, no quería que Louis pensara que lo había hecho a propósito. La última cosa que recordaba antes de que su cerebro se apagara fue a Ariel diciendo, “¡Pero papá, yo lo amo!”

Vagamente recordó haber pensado en subir a su habitación, pero la respiración calmada de Louis lo debió haber hecho dormirse antes de que pudiera levantarse. Louis, que estaba en esos momentos medio encima de Harry con su muslo entre los de él y la palma abierta de su mano descansando justo arriba del corazón palpitante de Harry.

_ Oh dios oh dios oh dios mío _

Intentó de veras que la proximidad de Louis no lo afectara como usualmente lo hacía, porque si Louis se despertaba ahora y se daba cuenta, Harry hubiera averiguado si morir por la humillación podía ser factible.

Dusty no parecía compartir sus preocupaciones. Cuando no la acarició, perdió todo interés en él y apuntó su trasero gatuno en la cara de Harry vengativamente antes de bajar de un silencioso salto de la cama improvisada.

Harry se atrevió a echar un vistazo al rostro dormido de Louis. Sus ojos estaban todavía un poco hinchados, pero su cara estaba relajada, y la línea de su boca ya no era tan triste. Incluso aunque Harry debía levantarse e ir a dormir a su propia cama, no podía convencerse para hacerlo. Louis se veía muy tranquilo como para despertarlo y Harry era lo suficientemente egoísta para admitir que no quería cambiar los brazos de Louis por las sábanas frías de su cama.

Rodó hasta quedar de costado con cuidado y cerró los ojos, las respiraciones de Louis como soplos en su barbilla. El segundo en que Louis se movió, Harry se congeló, conteniendo el aliento. Un par de segundos después, Louis solamente tiró su brazo sobre la cintura de Harry en un abrazo suelto y respiró en la nuca de Harry, todavía durmiendo.

El corazón de Harry palpitó tan fuerte que se sorprendió cuando no despertó a Louis, pero eventualmente disminuyó a un ritmo normal y se las arregló para que el sueño se lo llevara nuevamente.

La segunda vez que se despertó fue por dedos peinando su cabello.

— Hmpf —acercó hacia sí el cuerpo caliente y rozó con su nariz la piel, confuso y apenas coherente.

— Harry, ¿ya despertaste?

Todo vino hacia él en olas, y cuando lo hizo se separó de él como si quemara y casi se cayó de la cama. Louis alcanzó a atraparlo justo antes de que aterrizara en el piso.

— Jesús, ten cuidado.

— Mierda, lo siento —tartamudeó Harry con voz ronca, su pie balanceándose en el borde de la cama. El brazo de Louis se sentía inmoral alrededor de la cintura de Harry y Harry realmente debería irse antes de que se sostuviera de él y no lo dejara ir jamás. Realmente debía hacerlo—. No quería quedarme dormido aquí, no quería—

Intentó sentarse, pero los dedos de Louis tiraron de la parte de atrás de su camiseta.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Es muy temprano.

Harry no debió haber mirado sobre su hombro, porque Louis tenía una almohada doblada en su mejilla y Harry amaba tanto al chico que dolía. No debió haberse recostado de nuevo, pero lo hizo de todos modos, muy consciente de sus extremidades y cada respiración y la forma en que la luz del día se agrupaba en el hueco de las clavículas de Louis y ponía las puntas de sus pestañas de color oro.

— No muerdo —sonrió débilmente Louis, soltando a Harry para rodear con su brazo la almohada que tenía más cerca. Entonces, cerró los ojos y frotó su cara contra ella, y ¿cómo se suponía que Harry seguiría viviendo, sabiendo que el mejor momento de su vida había sido a los 17?

— ¿Esto es raro? —preguntó Harry, cogiendo ociosamente una de las esquinas de la almohada que Louis estaba abrazando. Harry no iba a tener celos por un pedazo de algodón. No lo  _ haría _ —. Perdón si lo es.

— No es raro al menos que lo hagas raro —Louis abrió un ojo—. No lo hagas raro, Harold.

— ¿Louis? —la boca de Harry se secó. Tragó duro y miró la manta de Spiderman arrojada a los pies de Louis—. Creo que… ¿dormimos abrazados? —¿Cómo podía pedirle que lo hiciera toda su vida sin hacerlo tan obvio?

Louis solamente murmuró como asentimiento, sin preocuparse en absoluto.

— Perdón por acaparar toda la manta. O a ti. Me han dicho que tiendo a hacer eso.

— No me importó —eso no estaba tan alejado de la verdad. Harry quería pasar el resto de su vida con Louis metido en sus brazos y robando la manta de Harry incluso aunque ya tuviese una. El solo pensamiento de Harry siendo el que hiciera eso con él hizo que su estómago se apretara, y era estúpido e infantil porque Louis no era  _ suyo, _ pero de todos modos no lo podía evitar.

— Debería ir a casa luego —dijo Louis tras una larga pausa que hizo que Harry volviera a juguetear con la almohada—. No quiero, pero no puedo quedarme aquí todo el día, ¿no es cierto? No debería, realmente.

¿Estaba bromeando? Podía quedarse para siempre.

— Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Prepararé desayuno —a Harry ni siquiera le importaba lo desesperado que sonaba. Sólo quería cuidar de Louis a toda costa—. ¿Haré huevos?

— Liam nunca me ha hecho huevos. Claramente, tú eres el hermano adorable.

Era vergonzoso lo mucho que le costó a Harry dejar su sonrisa tal como estaba. Tampoco creía que lo hubiera hecho demasiado bien. Y tal vez deberían hablar de lo que pasó ayer, pero Louis no parecía inclinado a hacerlo. Si Harry fuera él, preferiría que otra persona lo distrajera. Y Harry podía hacer eso. Podía hacer sonreír a Louis.

— Liam encontró la pasta de dientes, por cierto.

Louis sonrió mientras rodaba boca arriba, con sus afilados y blancos dientes y los brazos hacia afuera, de modo que su dedo meñique rozaba la rodilla doblada de Harry. La luz matutina se derramó sobre su rostro y Harry casi olvidó de lo que estaban hablando.

— Entonces, ¿qué dijo?

— Él, um… Pensó que la pasta se echó a perder. La botó.

La nariz de Louis se crispó un poco cuando se rió, ojos arrugándose en las esquinas.

— Dios lo bendiga. No puedo creer que no se dio cuenta. Apuesto a que no pensó que podías hacerle eso.

— Se lo merecía —murmuró Harry, todavía enojado por lo de la pizza.

— Él no es tan idiota como tú crees, ¿sabes?

— Bueno —Harry titubeó, su mano empujando el cabello fuera de su cara en un tic nervioso—, él nunca ha sido particularmente bueno conmigo, eso es todo. Pero no le digas que te lo dije.

Louis pateó su tobillo con suavidad.

— Sabes que fue a preguntarle a la enfermera si estabas bien la semana pasada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Harry había tenido un accidente menor durante la clase de gimnasia, donde había perdido de nuevo el control sobre sus pies y tropezó con una pelota. Sólo se desolló un poco la rodilla, pero el entrenador lo envió a enfermería de todas formas.

— Fue a ver cómo estabas justo después de que el entrenador te mandara a la enfermería. Me contó que estabas bien cuando volvió al gimnasio. Había hablado con la enfermera jefe y todo eso.

Harry miró sus manos enrolladas por encima de su regazo y frunció el ceño.

— Él no… Quiero decir, no lo vi… —perdió el hilo el momento en que levantó la vista. El resto de la oración desapareció de su cabeza porque Louis se estaba estirando con un bostezo largo y rasposo que cayó en el estómago de Harry como una bolsa de ladrillos.

— Sólo decía —dijo Louis y deslizó una mano por su torso, moviéndose debajo de su camiseta para rascarse. Harry no podía recordar nada de lo que había dicho hace cinco segundos. No tenía idea de lo que habían estado hablando justo ahora, así que sólo asintió.

— ¡Comida! Deberíamos… comida —fue el primer pensamiento coherente que vino a su mente, porque estaba  _ hambriento.  _ El elástico de los pantalones prestados de Louis se había soltado mientras dormía y la cinturilla se movió por debajo de las caderas de Louis cuando se estiró. Harry sólo quería agacharse y lamer la maravillosa piel dorada en el estómago de Louis. Quería morder y chupar un moretón en su ombligo, y moverse lentamente por el grueso vello que salía desde la pretina.

Ni siquiera había escuchado el crujido de las escaleras, por lo que cuando su madre dijo: “Chicos. Me alegro que estén despiertos”, casi se cayó de la cama por segunda vez desde que se despertó.

— ¡No es cierto! —espetó, su cara entera tornándose roja cuando su madre y Louis se volvieron a él con expresiones curiosas.

— ¿Qué fue eso, cariño?

Y oh Dios, su madre debió haber llegado mientras dormía, debió haberlos vistos enredados juntos entre las sábanas y lo  _ sabía. _ Tragó duro y empujó la manta sobre su regazo, porque aparentemente estar avergonzado no hacía nada para persuadir a su pene de que  _ ahora no es un buen momento. _

— Harry estaba a punto de hacernos desayuno —dijo Louis sentándose, con el cabello despeinado y suave. Harry casi gimió.

— Puedo hacer para ti también —se las arregló para decir, mirando rápidamente a su mamá. Realmente esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente agotada como para no molestarlo.

— Está bien, calabacita, estaba por hacerme un café. No tengo mucha hambre ahora, pero gracias.

— Calabacita —articuló Louis con sus labios hacia Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry sólo se tiró hacia adelante para amortiguar su quejido en la almohada.

No se movió hasta que escuchó a su mamá subiendo las escaleras con su café.

— Así que, calabacita —dijo Louis, y Harry no tuvo que levantar su cabeza para darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Lo podía escuchar en su  _ voz—. _ ¿Qué me decías de esos huevos?

Harry lo golpeó a ciegas e hizo contacto con lo que se sintió como el muslo de Louis. El fuerte, firme muslo de Louis.

Movió su cabeza a un lado para que Louis lo escuchara.

— Tengo que usar el baño primero —eso, y meter su cabeza en un cubo de agua fría.

La mano de Louis encontró su cabello y rascó justo detrás de su oreja, y Harry realmente quería morder la almohada porque esto no lo estaba ayudando en absoluto.

— Mejor apúrate antes de que intente cocinarlos yo —Louis tiró del cabello alrededor de sus orejas, y demonios, ¿cómo se suponía que se levantaría ahora?—. Créeme, no querrás ver eso.

— Me voy a parar. Ahora. Sí.

Louis seguía tocando su pelo. Era peor que su mamá. Sin embargo, el efecto de los dedos de Louis era muy,  _ muy  _ diferente.

— ¿Sabías que si te dejaras crecer el pelo tendrías rulos?

— ¿Tú crees?

Louis murmuró en señal de afirmación y empuñó su mano en su cabello. Sin advertencia, tiró un poco más fuerte.

— Se vería lindo.

— Louis —exhaló Harry, sintiendo a Louis parar.

— ¿Sí?

— Yo, uhm… ¿baño?

— Claro —la mano de Louis desapareció. Harry no tenía idea de que su cabello se podía sentir solo, pero ahora sí que lo sabía.

Le dio la espalda a Louis cuando se levantó, intentando ser lo más discreto posible. Era el maestro de la sutileza.

— Sabes, sólo bastaba que me dijeras que tenías que encargarte de tu erección matutina. No te iba a juzgar.

Se quedó tan pasmado que se olvidó que estaba tratando de ser sutil —y aparentemente sin resultados— y se dio la vuelta.

— ¡No es cierto! Quiero decir, no tengo nada. Necesito arreglar, sólo… —si se miraba al espejo ahora estaba seguro que su cara había pasado de ligeramente roja a fucsia.

Louis se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, viéndose demasiado inocente y lindo como para lo que estaba insinuando hace unos segundos.

— Como dije, no te voy a juzgar, amigo. Son cosas que pasan.

— Sólo que… ¡me tiraste el cabello! —y ¿por qué su madre tuvo que enseñarle a hablar?

La boca de Louis abriéndose fue la última cosa que Harry vio antes de darse vuelta y subir las escaleras lo más rápido que la situación dentro de sus pantalones lo permitió. Tropezó con Dusty justo en el último escalón y por poco se cayó de cara, pero ni siquiera le importaba si Louis lo había visto porque, de todas formas, nunca sería capaz de mirarlo de nuevo.

Exceptuando el hecho de que le había prometido un desayuno a Louis.

Y bueno, _ mierda. _


	7. Capítulo 4: 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el capítulo semanal, ojalá lo disfruten mucho :)

Le tomó cinco minutos de agua fría y preparación mental antes de poder poner un pie en las escaleras. Encontró a Louis sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con un vaso de agua al lado de su cadera. Incluso cubiertas en pantalones, tenía rodillas lindas. Harry no podía permitirse el mirar más arriba que eso.

Louis aclaró su garganta.

— Entonces,  _ quieres hablar _ de eso--

— No, por favor, no.

— Oye —dijo Louis saltando de la mesa, sus pies descalzos deteniéndose antes de tocar los de Harry. Trató de no hiperventilar cuando Louis apretó su hombro—. ¿Por qué la cara larga?

— Te dije sobre-- —se obligó a cerrar la boca. ¿Es que no era  _ obvio? _

— Así que te gusta que te tiren el pelo. No es para tanto. Todo el mundo tiene algo.

Y Louis no se había dado cuenta de que era  _ él _ tirando del pelo de Harry y sólo él en general lo que hacía que Harry se pusiera cachondo, y bueno. Tal vez eso era un poquito mejor. No mucho, pero mejor.

— ¿Todo el mundo? —repitió mientras Louis se alejaba.

— ¿Estás buscando información, calabacita?

— ¡No! —todavía sin mirar a Louis, se deslizó hasta el refrigerador—. Quizá.

Louis rió, y debía haberse acercado mucho, porque su aliento golpeó la nuca de Harry. Gracias a Dios no pudo ver la cara de Harry cuando se estabilizó en la cintura de Harry con manos cálidas y miró por encima de su hombro, descansando su  _ barbilla _ ahí. No vio cómo los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco para luego entrecerrarlos mientras trataba de no inclinarse hacia él.

— Oh, ¿puedes incluir tocino también?

Hasta donde sabía Harry, Louis podía comerse el refrigerador entero.

— Claro.

— Genial —dijo Louis con la voz rasposa y melosa y cosquilleando en su oreja. Con una caricia en el costado de Harry, Louis se apartó y Harry tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para despejar su cerebro.

— ¿Dónde pones los sartenes? —preguntó Louis y Harry se volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Louis inclinado mientras rebuscaba en los estantes de abajo, con su trasero en el aire. Su  _ trasero. _ Redondo y duro y enorme.

Harry casi dejó caer el cartón de huevos en su pie.

— Está, um… justo ahí. Dónde estás buscando. Sí.

— ¡Lo tengo! —empuñó la sartén con una sonrisa de victoria y se puso de pie sin dificultad alguna. Probablemente podría tomar a Harry y ponerlo contra la pared sin siquiera sudar. Harry era el único a punto de sudar aquí.

— Bien, bien —tosió y fue a preparar la comida mientras Louis volvía a subirse al contador con los pies cruzados—. Entonces —prosiguió Harry, mirando al tocino moviéndose—, nunca me contestaste.

— ¿Cuál era la pregunta? —preguntó Louis, y Harry estaba muy seguro de que Louis sólo se estaba haciendo el tonto.

— Ya sabes.

— Ya sabes, ya sabes —tatareó Louis y golpeó la cabeza de Harry con una toalla de mano—. Si quieres saber, tienes que _ preguntar. _

Harry gimoteó.

— Bien, entonces. Supongo que nunca lo sabrás.

— Pero —suspiró—. Bien. Cuál es tu… um, cosa. Cosa sexual. Lo que te gusta.

— No fue tan duro, ¿o sí? —Louis se detuvo y luego añadió—, metafóricamente hablando, eso.

Harry podía excusar su cara roja por el calor que venía de la estufa, ¿cierto? Cierto.

— Bien, entonces. Uh… No lo he intentado antes, pero creo que me gustaría algo de estar al mando, quizá. Algo como, atar a alguien y jugar y desarmarle.

Debió haberse hecho una paja. De veras debió haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué creyó que esta conversación sería una buena idea?

— Suena bien —chilló y pinchó el tocino con un tenedor.

— Me alegro que lo apruebes.

Justo cuando Harry estaba poniendo el tocino en platos y empezando con los huevos, Louis continuó:

— ¿Has escuchado de una negación de orgasmo? Por ejemplo, cuando le pones un  _ cock ring _ a alguien y no le dejas venirse por años. Eso también, creo.

La cáscara de huevo resbaló de las manos de Harry y cayó al piso.

— Mierda.

— ¿Necesitas una mano?

Harry se agachó para recogerla, y sí. Necesitaba una mano. Sólo que en otro sentido al que se refería Louis. 

— Estoy bien, sólo… resbaló.

— No te hagas problemas en decirme si estoy comportándome como un idiota. Me puse un poco gráfico, perdón.

— No —dijo Harry y cruzó miradas con Louis, aunque le preocupara de que pudiese leer todos sus pensamientos sucios con ello—. Yo pregunté.

— Sé que lo hiciste —dijo Louis y se deslizó para salir del contador—. Pero sigues teniendo 17. No me tomes a mal. Ya sabía de esto a tu edad, pero tú… eres diferente.

— No soy tan inocente —estaba haciendo un puchero. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo y no le importó. Él no era un  _ niño. _

— Lo eres, un poco. No es algo malo, amor —Louis trazó el contorno de la oreja de Harry y tiró de su lóbulo antes de soltarlo—. Yo tostaré el pan.

— No soy un niño —movió los huevos, sin estar seguro de que Louis lo hubiera escuchado.

— Definitivamente no —respondió Louis después de un largo, tenso momento—. Eres más maduro de lo que yo soy, y eso que soy dos años mayor que tú.

Harry escondió su cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa.

— Me gusta cómo eres —insistió Louis y caminó hacia él para agarrarlo en un medio abrazo—. No importa si te has acostado con diez personas o ninguna. Me gusta que hagas lo que te gusta hacer. Es un buen cambio —rozó la mejilla de Harry con su nariz y lo apretó con más fuerza—. ¿Estamos bien?

— Sí, obvio —dijo Harry, permitiéndose relajar en el abrazo—. Incluso te voy a dejar las partes quemadas.

— ¡Me encantan las partes quemadas!

Harry sólo sonrió. Él lo sabía. Se lo había escuchado a Louis una vez que se quedó a desayunar y lo recordaba como todas esas cosas aparentemente insignificantes que caracterizaban a Louis.

Fue cuando se sentaron a comer a la mesa y Louis le sonrió con la boca llena y dijo que este era el mejor desayuno que había tenido, que Harry se dio cuenta que nunca dejaría de querer a ese chico. Que tampoco quería dejar de hacerlo.

***

— ¿Puedes sentarte conmigo un momento, cariño? —lo llamó su madre desde la sala de estar, después de dos horas de que Louis se fuera —con los zapatos que Harry había guardado bajo su cama puestos— a enfrentar la situación en su casa. Harry había juntado todo el coraje que ni siquiera sabía que tenía y le dio un largo, apretado abrazo a Louis antes de que se fuera. Desafortunadamente, mamá los había visto. Y combinado con el incidente de la mañana, estaba bastante seguro de a dónde quería llegar.

Se sentó a su lado de todos modos.

— ¿Hay algo de lo que me quieras hablar? —preguntó ella y peinó su cabello fuera de su cara.

— ¿Esto es sobre Louis?

— Es sobre lo que sea que me quieras decir. Aunque no hables muy fuerte. Sigo un poco sensible a los ruidos.

Harry bufó. Era un ejemplo de su nivel de intimidad el hecho de que ella no lo estaba regañando, sino minimizándolo con un gesto de “es lo que es”.

— No pasó nada —dijo, porque necesitaba aclarar las cosas—. Sólo nos quedamos dormidos viendo películas.

— No sabía que eran tan cercanos —casi sonó ofendida de que Harry no le hubiera avisado antes.

— No lo somos. En serio. Él solo… estaba triste y vino por Liam y yo no pude… cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

— Oh. ¿Esto es por Jay y Mark entonces?

Harry descansó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró sus ojos cuando su madre empezó a acariciarle el cuero cabelludo.

— ¿Así que ya sabías?

— Sí, sabía que las cosas no iban muy bien últimamente. Jay me dijo lo del divorcio.

— Desearía poder hacer algo.

Ella besó su cabeza:— Ya sé que te gustaría, pero a veces todo lo que puedes hacer es quedarte ahí por si esa persona necesita un abrazo o con quién hablar. Fue muy amable de tu parte dejar que Louis se quedara. No estoy enojada.

— Tampoco creía que te ibas a enojar —dijo Harry y se acurrucó a su lado.

— Se veían adorables abrazados, por cierto. Parecían gatitos.

— ¡Mamá!

— No me digas así —se rió—. Tal vez les tomé una foto.

Harry abrió un ojo para notificar su seriedad.

— No lo hiciste.

— Sí lo hice.

— ¿Puedo verla? —y probablemente enviársela a su celular para poder observarla por horas e intentar no sentirse como un psicópata cuando imaginaba cómo sería despertarse con la cara de Louis a su lado por el resto de su vida.

— No con esa actitud, no puedes. Estoy pensando en usarla para cada vez que necesite un favor tuyo.

— Pero mamá —Harry hizo un puchero por si acaso.

— Todavía tenemos que hablar sobre seguridad. Deja de distraerme.

Harry enterró su cabeza en su hombro.

— No es necesario. Ya lo sé todo. Tengo 17.

— ¿O sea que eres joven y atrevido e ignorante? Lo que sea que lees en internet no cuenta. Apuesto que la mitad de eso es basura.

_ Leer _ en internet. Sí, por supuesto.

— Oye, eso es horriblemente presuntuoso.

— Deja de usar palabras complicadas conmigo, niño. Soy más vieja y  más sabia y necesito que me prometas que cualquier cosa que pase, usarás condón. Bueno, tú o tu novio. Como sea.

Justo cuando estaba acabando la oración, Liam caminó hacia la sala de estar y se detuvo inmediatamente. Lentamente intentó retroceder, pero ya era muy tarde. Mamá ya lo sabía visto.

— ¡Excelente! Acércate, amor. Siéntate.

— ¡Tengo que hacer tarea! —Liam se veía cada vez más asustado. Harry no podía culparlo.

— La tarea puede esperar —puso su cara de “madre seria”—. Siéntate.

Liam se dejó caer en el otro lado del sofá como si los asientos estuvieran a punto de morderlo.

— ¿En dónde me quedé?

— Condones —le recordó Harry infelizmente. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

— Exacto. Ahora, obviamente, esto va para los dos. Úsenlos siempre, a menos que estén en una relación monógama y ya se hayan hecho un test y decidan _ juntos _ que no quieren usarlos. O en caso de Liam, que tu novia use pastillas.

Harry podía ir a Liam tragando saliva desde donde estaba.

Mamá pasó a hablar de lubricante y tomarse el tiempo necesario y respetar a tu pareja tanto como esperar a ser respetados también, y Harry nunca había estado más feliz de acabar una conversación más que ahora. Al menos Liam se veía igualmente incómodo, tal vez más, así que Harry se sintió un poco mejor sobre querer hacer un hoyo en la tierra y esconderse allí.

El calvario duró otros veinte minutos más hasta que Geoff entró en la sala de estar para llevar a mamá a comprar. Harry nunca se quejaría de la adicción de Geoff hacia las tartas Jaffa de nuevo.

***

Harry se estaba escondiendo.

O bueno, más como evitar lugares estratégicos.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando su mamá le envió un mensaje desde abajo que decía  _ “por favor, sé un buen niño y corre a la tienda a comprarme tampones”. _ Porque aparentemente se le habían acabado y no se acordó de comprar más. A Harry no le importaba. Crecer con dos mujeres significaba que ya había comprado tampones otras docenas de veces y calentado botellas de agua y dado masajes en la espalda.

Solamente que no había contado con que Louis estaría en el pasillo de los cereales. Obviamente, la reacción de Harry fue esconderse tras una pila de latas de sopa de tomate y silenciosamente alejarse hacia el otro extremo de la pequeña tienda, con una canasta vacía y una plegaria. No funcionó. Realmente debió haber ido a recibir su bendición de domingo, porque justo cuando creía que ya estaba a salvo una mano tocó su hombro y lo asustó tanto que empujó una fila de tampones. Cayeron al suelo estruendosamente y eso le valió la primera mirada de advertencia de la vendedora. En algún lugar en el cielo, Dios se estaba riendo.

— Mierda, perdón. Déjame… —dijo Louis, ambos agachándose al mismo tiempo y chocando cabezas.  _ Ow _ —. Jesús, ¿tu cabeza está hecha de acero?

— No, pero juraría que la tuya sí —Harry se frotó su frente adolorida y estiró una mano hacia las cajas. Claramente, Louis había tenido la misma idea. Sus dedos rozaron y se detuvieron. Harry nunca pensó que comprar artículos de higiene femenina terminaría en una lucha contra sus deseos de tomar la mano de Louis y acariciarla, pero ahí estaba.

— Oye, felicidades.

Harry frunciendo el ceño fue una razón más para que Louis se explicara, porque sonrió de esa forma malévola que siempre le hacía pensar que estaba planeando secretamente una gran broma al mundo.

Louis cogió una caja y la sacudió tan cerca de la cara de Harry que se puso turnio.

— ¡Ya eres toda una mujer! Qué emoción, ¿no?

Harry tomó la caja de Louis y la puso en su canasta antes de ponerse a juntar las que seguían en el suelo.

— He sido una mujer por un largo tiempo, Louis. Todos saben que los tampones no son para novatas. Especialmente los, uh… —miró al montón de cajas—, Súper Absorbentes.

Esta era posiblemente la primera vez que Harry veía a Louis sin palabras. Le  _ gustaba _ . Le gustaba mostrarle a Louis que él era más de lo que él esperaba.

— Dios, Harry, eres tan--

Una asistente que estaba organizando los jabones resopló por la nariz. Muy fuerte. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron un poco, olvidando el resto de la oración. Harry deseó desesperadamente que Louis hubiera terminado de hablar porque sus orejas se habían vuelto rojas y Harry era  _ qué. _

— ¿Qué? ¿Que soy qué? —lo urgió, pero Louis evitaba su mirada.

— ¡Mierda, mira eso! —Louis sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo sacudió en el aire como un arma de destrucción letal, con una expresión maníaca en su cara— ¡Mamá me está llamando! Probablemente preguntándose por qué estoy tardando tanto, y me encantaría quedarme y conversar, Harold, pero tengo que irme. Irme. Sólo… comprar el cereal y todo eso. Ahora mismo, inmediatamente.

Harry sólo lo miró, desconcertado y sin palabras.

— Adiós —y con eso, Louis se dio la media vuelta y se apuró a pasar por la auto-caja, como si a Harry le estuvieran saliendo tentáculos de la cabeza.

Harry parpadeó dos veces y se encontró con los ojos de la vendedora, quien parpadeó en respuesta y dijo:

— Toda esa cantidad de coqueteo fue muy dolorosa de ver.

Harry dejó salir un agudo chillido y agarró dos cajas más de tampones.

— ¡Necesito llevar esto!

Escuchó su suspiro mientras salía casi corriendo. Estaba agarrando su cambio cuando se percató de que la pantalla del celular de Louis ni siquiera se había encendido.


	8. Capítulo 4: 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste el capítulo! Es uno de los más dolorosos, así que prepárense :)

Odiar los lunes es una regla general y Harry no era la excepción, pero hoy no le importaba, porque cuando Liam aparcó cerca de la escuela en la mañana, Louis ya estaba esperando allí. Estaba lloviendo y todo se veía miserable, las nubes rodando en el cielo como pedazos de algodón de azúcar gris, pero Louis tenía una sonrisa en su cara de todas formas. Estaba usando un suéter borgoña que era muy grande para él, las mangas enrolladas sobre sus nudillos, y Harry casi se olvidó. Se detuvo justo antes de tiempo de ir a darle un abrazo a Louis. Pensó que Louis no querría que nadie viera —que Liam los viera— actuando como si fueran amigos. Cosa que no eran. No en realidad.

— Liam —lo saludó seriamente Louis cuando salieron del auto—. Buenos días.

Harry sólo empujó sus gafas por el puente de su nariz y no dijo nada, feliz de que Louis pareciera estar bien.

— Qué, ¿ni siquiera vas a decir “hola”, calabacita?

Harry alzó la vista, sorprendido, y dejó salir un vergonzosamente agudo “hola”.

— Ya no tienen educación, estos jóvenes, te lo dije.

Liam no reaccionó, sólo pasó su brazo por los hombros de Louis y dijo:

— ¿No trajiste paraguas hoy? Ya sabes, al parecer va a llover.

— ¡Me río en la cara de la lluvia! —con eso, de un tirón le quitó el gorro a Liam, tomó de la muñeca de Harry y lo tiró—. ¡Corre!

Sus pies golpearon el pavimento mientras escapaban de un muy exhausto Liam, y el corazón de Harry estaba latiendo fuerte en su garganta porque los dedos de Louis estaban presionando su pulso acelerado y Louis estaba riendo triunfantemente mientras se colocaba el gorro de Liam.

Para cuando se detuvieron en un signo pare, Harry estaba sin aliento y colorado, lo suficientemente mareado como para sonreír tan ampliamente que sentía que iba a partir su cara en dos. El pulgar de Louis se movió en círculos en su muñeca, chispas de electricidad moviéndose en los nervios de Harry. El resto del mundo se difuminó. Sólo era Louis y él, con el gorro de Liam puesto torcido en su cabello y sus ojos arrugándose en los extremos. Harry se preguntó si los labios de Louis tendrían sabor a lluvia.

Cuando Liam los alcanzó y los dedos de Louis se soltaron con una caricia final en el dorso de su mano, no fue el frío viento lo que hizo que Harry temblara.

— Me quedo el gorro —dijo Louis.

Liam sólo suspiró.

***

Harry no podía concentrarse. En absoluto. Su profesora de matemática, la señorita McNamara, tuvo que llamarlo dos veces antes de que se diera cuenta de que debía responder su pregunta, y colocó el químico incorrecto en la probeta y casi se quemó las cejas. Era un desastre andante, el eco de los dedos de Louis en su muñeca. Sólo dos clases más, gracias a Dios. Posiblemente podría terminar el día sin heridas fatales. Posiblemente.

Estaba caminando por el corredor, muy inmerso en sus ideas como para darse cuenta de donde se estaba dirigiendo. No notó a Andy escondiéndose en los casilleros, susurrándole a sus amigos mientras Harry caminando hacia ellos. Ya era muy tarde cuando Andy puso su pie. Harry se tropezó, casi sintiendo que caía en cámara lenta, todas sus notas y libros cayendo de sus brazos, desparramándose a su alrededor mientras se golpeaba la mandíbula contra el suelo. 

El sonido de las risas de los demás se filtró en el silencio blanco de su cabeza. Miró hacia las baldosas arañadas, sus lentes resbalando de su nariz. Intentó respirar, luchando para pasar el aire por el creciente nudo en su garganta. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Tampoco la última.  _ Sólo… levántate y ríete. _

— Oye, ¿qué es eso?

Harry se levantó en sus manos y rodillas y miró con horror mientras Andy se agachaba para recoger un papel con forma de corazón con el nombre de Louis escribo en los bordes.

— No —dijo Harry, estirando un brazo para agarrarlo. Era muy lento, siempre tan putamente lento, y los ojos de Andy estaban escaneando el papel con una sonrisa amplia.

— Qué diablos, ¿te gusta  _ Tommo? _ —se rió como una hiena, sus ojos mirando a cualquiera que quisiera ponerle atención—. ¡Chicos, chicos, miren! ¡Incluso tiene dibujitos de Tommo! Y escuchen esto —se reía entre palabras, poniendo su voz más grave y lenta para imitar la de Harry—: “Si me recuesto a tu lado, mis latidos se unirán —hizo una pausa, riéndose tan fuerte que apenas pudo terminar— ¡al ritmo de los tuyos!”.

Harry abrazó los libros contra su pecho, tan humillado que sus huesos chocaban con la fuerza de ello. Sentía que iba a vomitar, el sudor frío corriendo por su espalda y haciendo que su camisa se pegara a su piel.

— ¡Y hay más!

Alguien a la izquierda de Harry se rió incómodamente.

— Todo un poeta, nuestro Harry. ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado? —el suelo estaba rugoso bajo sus rodillas, pero no se podía parar. Sentía que se rompería en pedacitos si hacía el más minúsculo movimiento. Que se ahogaría si respiraba muy fuerte—. “Mi corazón es una mosca —continuó Andy, poniendo la voz grave de nuevo—, atrapada en el cristal con la forma de —bufó—, las palmas de tus manos”. —arrugó el papel en su mano y la arrojó al piso con la cara roja de tanto reírse—. Eso fue sinceramente lo más gracioso que he leído.

— Vamos, hombre. No seas un idiota. Déjalo ser —dijo un tipo de un curso más alto al que Harry había visto con pintura en las manos, fumando a escondidas detrás del gimnasio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces quieres que te escriba poemas de amor, Malik?

— Lo prefiero a él que a ti, eso seguro.

Harry no pudo registrar más palabras desde ahí, sentía que lo habían cortado por la mitad y todo lo que estaba dentro podría caerse en cualquier momento. Sintió una mano en su hombro, una cara borrosa. Todos lo estaban mirando. Algunos con pena, otros sin ninguna expresión, mirándolo como si fuera una rara exhibición en el zoológico, algo que pudieran examinar. A Andy no se le veía por ningún lado.

— Vamos, arriba —dijo el chico, poniendo el resto de las cosas de Harry en sus brazos temblorosos—. Es un imbécil.

— No p-puedo… quedarme aquí.

— ¿Quieres que llame a tus papás? —preguntó cuidadosamente, agarrando con firmeza el codo de Harry.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, lágrimas cayendo a los libros en sus manos. Alguien,  _ Niall Horan, _ gritó a los que seguían en el pasillo  _ “Vuelvan a sus putas clases, perezosos de mierda”. _

Harry miró sus pies moverse desde la distancia mientras Zayn lo conducía por el corredor, la gente a su alrededor susurrando y dándoles no-tan-sutiles miradas. Toda la escuela lo sabría,  _ Louis _ lo sabría.

No podía respirar. Demonios, no podía… sólo—

— Oye, oye —el morocho le puso una mano entre los hombros—. Va a estar bien, ¿sí? Sólo vamos a tu casa.

Qué importaba. Harry nunca sería capaz de volver a este lugar.  _ Nunca. _

— No sé si te importa, pero me gustó. Eso que escribiste.

— N-no —murmuró Harry, aliento atorándose en su garganta—. Era pura mierda.

— Nada es una mierda si pones tu corazón en ello.

Harry no habló hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela.

— No tienes que llevarme, yo—

— No es nada, hombre. Me iba a saltar la clase de todas formas —dijo Malik, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones negros—. ¿Te molesta?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a sí mismo, inseguro, con sus rodillas chocando.

— Jesús —dijo Zayn, exhalando una nube de humo y poniendo su brazo libre en la cintura de Harry—. No te caigas sobre mí. Sólo respira, ¿sí? Te llevaré a casa una vez que te calmes. No quiero que te caigas de la moto.

— No p-puedo —Harry no había tenido ataques de pánico desde que era pequeño y sus padres seguían juntos, pero sentía como si iba a tener uno ahora.

— A Louis no le importará. Es un tipo relajado —absortamente frotó arriba y abajo por la espalda de Harry—. Soy Zayn, por cierto.

— Harry —se las arregló para decir. Sentía como si alguien hubiera vaciado un galón de agua en su pulmones.

Zayn terminó su cigarro en silencio, el humo haciendo espirales en el aire brumoso. Las únicas palabras que Harry dijo fueron su dirección y “gracias” cuando Zayn le pasó el casco de repuesto.

— A veces le doy aventones a Nialler, por eso siempre tengo uno de más —dijo Zayn y salió del aparcamiento. Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Harry, sus dedos estaban helados y torpes cuando trató de abrir la puerta, y deseó por un momento que Zayn se hubiera quedado y así no tuviera que volver a enfrentarse al hecho de que nunca iba a ser capaz de mirar a Louis a los ojos de nuevo.

Louis.  _ Demonios. _

Corrió al baño de arriba justo a tiempo para vomitar su almuerzo.

***

El picaporte de la puerta se sacudió.

_ Knock. Knock. _

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó Harry roncamente desde su lugar en la tina, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que su mamá debía estar en el trabajo por al menos tres horas más. Tenía las piernas entumecidas por estar en una posición durante tanto tiempo y todavía no se había cambiado la ropa de la escuela, pero no quería moverse. Sólo se sentaría en el baño hasta que sus problemas mágicamente desaparecieran. Conforme más tiempo pasaba más le gustaba la idea.

— ¿Harry?

No se dio cuenta de que empezó a aguantar el aliento hasta que comenzó a marearse, la cabeza girando como si se hubiese caído de una montaña rusa. Respiró rápidamente y se movió hacia la ventana en cuatro porque sus rodillas se sentían muy débiles, y por un momento contempló el saltar y huir. Hey, Francia estaba a sólo un largo nado de distancia.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

— ¡Harry, si estás ahí dentro! ¡Necesito orinar!

Por un segundo Harry se preguntó si había alucinado con la voz de Louis o si realmente estaba aquí, en casa de Harry, ahora cuando la vida de Harry estaba prácticamente en su fin y probablemente tenía restos de vómito en su chaleco.

— Harry, por favor —pidió Louis, suave y casi muy bajo para que Harry lo escuchara, y Harry supo que tampoco tenía elección. No podía esconderse en el baño por años y pretender que nada había pasado.  _ Tal vez no lo sabe todavía. _

Harry se tambaleó en sus pies y puso su mano pegajosa en la manija. Tenía la boca tan seca que no podía siquiera tragar, su boca llena del sabor mentolado del enjuague bucal. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta y trató de pasar rápidamente al lado de Louis, no  _ pudo. _ Louis atrapó su codo y lo hizo voltearse y Harry no podía mirarlo, porque… Porque este momento estaba en las cinco pesadillas que jamás quería ver realizadas, y no era capaz de mirar a Louis y ver  _ “No puedo creer que este nerd asqueroso esté enamorado de mí” _ en su cara.

— Jesús, ¿estás bien?

Harry estalló en llanto. Un llanto horrible, sin aliento, con pesadas lágrimas cayendo por su cara roja y no podían  _ parar. _

— Mierda, Harry, Harry, sólo—

— T-tú —tartamudeó Harry a sólo un minuto de hiperventilar completamente y atorarse en su propia inhabilidad de respirar correctamente—, ¿orinar?

El agarre en su codo se aflojó un poco.

— Oh. Sí, _ no. _ Yo, um, pensé que me dejarías entrar si te decía que… eso.

Harry dio un paso atrás, y se alegró de no poder nada excepto bordes borrosos. Louis apretó su codo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué mierda, Louis? ¿Qué le dijiste? —dijo Liam desde atrás. Eso probó a Harry lo ido que estaba, tanto que no lo había escuchado subir por las escaleras—. Si tú—

— Para de ser un idiota, Payno. No hice  _ nada. _ Sólo—

Si Harry había tenido alguna oportunidad de escapar se había esfumado ahora, pues Liam puso sus manos en sus hombros firmemente antes de dirigirlo a su habitación.

— ¿Estás bien, hombre? —preguntó Liam, sentándolo en la cama. Harry no podía hablar porque estaba sollozando y respirando a bocanadas y probablemente apunto de tener un ataque de pánico.

— ¿Te parece que está bien? —Louis dijo lo obvio, y la manta al lado de Harry se hundió bajo su peso—. Hazle un té, ¿sí? ¿Uno de manzanilla? Sé que tienes.

Liam se quedó ahí por un momento, titubeante, antes de que sus pies desaparecieran del campo de visión de Harry.

— Ven acá —Louis le quitó los lentes a Harry y los colocó en la cama—. Respira. Lento y calmado, ¿sí?

— L-Louis.

Con una mano en la nuca de Harry, Louis lo estrechó en un abrazo, su mano libre frotando círculos en su espalda hasta que comenzó a respirar regularmente.

— Te estoy —pausó en un sollozo—, llenando... de mocos.

El hombro bajo la barbilla de Harry se levantó.

— No sería la primera vez. Mis hermanas son peores que tú. 

Si Louis seguía aquí sin decirle que se estaba engañando a sí mismo significaba que todavía no se había enterado, y Harry no sabía cómo, pero ese pensamiento en su cabeza era todavía peor. Se sentía a punto de vomitar de nuevo.

— Lo que sea que pase, me lo puedes decir, ¿sabes? —comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Harry y no se  _ merecía _ tanto.

— Perdón, perdón, perdón —musitó en el hombro de Louis una y otra vez, apretándolo contra sí a pesar de que debía alejarlo de él.

— Si mataste a alguien, es mejor que me digas dónde dejaste el cadáver. Hay que eliminar la evidencia —rozó la frente de Harry con su nariz—. Creo que he visto una o dos palas en el cobertizo. Con eso estamos listos.

Harry meneó la cabeza, lo suficientemente coherente como para apartar a Louis, porque tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que decirle todo a Louis —exceptuando el hecho de que a veces escribía “Harry Tomlinson” en su libreta, sólo para ver cómo se vería—, porque que lo rechazara ahora era mucho mejor que lo rechazara mañana frente a toda la escuela. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca para revelarle a Louis hasta el más sucio de sus secretos justo cuando Liam volvía con una taza de té.

— Aquí está. Cuidado, está caliente.

Le tomó un segundo a Harry darse cuenta de que, secretamente, estaba aliviado de que la decisión ya no estuviera en sus manos y no podía hablar con Louis ahora. No cuando Liam los estaba mirando, más preocupado de lo que Harry lo había visto jamás.

_ ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?, _ le quería preguntar. pero en vez de eso tomó la taza en sus manos y le dio las gracias en un susurro.

Los nudillos de Liam estaban rojos e hinchados y debió haber visto la expresión confusa de Harry, porque se rió y dijo:

— Choqué con la pared.

— Sip. Hay que tener cuidado con esas paredes. Se te tiran encima —dijo Louis poniéndose de pie—. Ven a ver tele con nosotros. Le estoy enseñando a Liam las maravillas de  _ Breaking Bad.  _ Nunca la había visto, ¿puedes creerlo?

— No había tenido la oportunidad antes, eso es todo —respondió Liam, ambos ignorando los hipidos de Harry y las manchas rojas de su cara. No podía agradecérselos más.

— Eres todo un fraude.

— ¡Ni siquiera me gustan las matemáticas!

La boca de Louis se abrió y se cerró de nuevo. Meneó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

— ¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Liam, mirando a los dos, y por un momento Harry casi lo olvidó. Podía fingir por un momento que los tres eran amigos cercanos que bromeaban a diario y que no había vomitado su almuerzo encima del chico parado a un metro de distancia de él.

— Es, um… química. Creo. Un poco —explicó Harry con la voz ronca, como si hubiera pasado una lija por su garganta.

— Oh —Liam se encogió de hombros, algo perplejo—. Como sea.

— Ese es mi chico —dijo Louis al mismo tiempo, dándole una sonrisa a Harry que casi hizo que se volcara encima el té.

Liam juntó sus manos.

— _ ¿Breaking Bad, _ entonces?

Los dos se voltearon a mirar a Harry, colocándolo bajo un foco de luz metafórico. La auto-prevención nunca había sido su fuerte y decir “no” lo era mucho menos. ¿Y decirle no a Louis?

Harry apretó la taza en su pecho y tragó duro, sabiendo que se preparaba para un largo y doloroso día en cuanto dijo:

— De acuerdo.


	9. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCULPEEEN POR NO PUBLICAR EL SÁBADO. Estuve ultra enferma todo el fin de semana y recién el lunes pude ponerme a editar el capítulo. Para recompenarlas un poco ahora va el capítulo 5 completo, también porque no se me ocurría donde cortarlo sin ser la más desgraciada de las desgraciadas.  
> Ojalá lo disfruten mucho porque este es uno de mis favoritos <3

El reloj de su celular daba las 2:16 am y Harry estaba despierto porque su cerebro se rehusaba a calmarse. No paraba de recordarle que  _ todavía no le has dicho y lo descubrirá mañana y no volverá a dirigirte la palabra nunca más. _ No más bromas ni invitaciones a maratones de Breaking Bad, no más de ellos sentados juntos ni comentarios divertidos susurrados en su oreja. Así que, no. No podía dormir. Se movió en la cama por enésima vez con las rodillas metidas en el pecho y sus brazos alrededor de una almohada que lamentablemente no tenía la forma de Louis.

Estaba a punto de volver a rodar boca arriba cuando alguien golpeó la puerta, tan silenciosamente que Harry casi no lo escuchó por encima del sonido de las sábanas moviéndose. La puerta se abrió lentamente y una figura oscura que Harry hubiera reconocido incluso estando medio-ciego entró en el dormitorio.

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás despierto? —susurró Louis.

Harry quería quedarse en silencio, a ver si Louis se iría, pero nunca había sido bueno en ignorar a Louis.

— Sí.

Los hombros de Louis se relajaron. Caminó a ciegas hacia Harry, maldiciendo cuando se aplastó el dedo del pie en la esquina de la cama.

— Mierda, mierda,  _ mierda. _

— Demonios, ¿estás bien? —Harry se sentó, preocupado.

— En primer lugar,  _ ow  _ —Louis colocó sus rodillas en la cama con un gruñido forzoso y por un segundo Harry deseó que todo fuera diferente. Deseó que ambos estuvieran locamente enamorados y se besaran antes de ir a dormir, compartiendo calor y secretos bajo las mantas todas las noches—. En segundo lugar, no. Liam está roncando jodidamente fuerte y lo  _ intenté,  _ Harry, lo hice. Pero ni siquiera mis audífonos pueden opacarlo.

Pero ellos no eran así. Entonces…

— Oh. ¿Quieres que te haga una cama abajo? —se movió para hacerlo cuando Louis lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo, su pulgar moviéndose en el interior de su codo. Lo hizo sentir tan,  _ tan _ débil que tuvo que morderse la mejilla. Y gracias a Dios, porque súbitamente recordó que no estaba usando  _ nada _ debajo del edredón y casi le había dado a Louis una idea de lo que había ahí.

— No —dijo Louis, y con las cortinas casi cerradas Harry apenas podía ver su expresión, cubierta casi completamente por las sombras—. No soy tan desconsiderado. No te despertaría por eso. Yo, eh… ¿te importaría si duermo aquí? A menos que sí te importe, y en ese caso mándame al carajo.

Quería decir que sí. Lo quería  _ tanto _ que apenas podía mover sus labios.

— Louis, um…

La repentina ausencia del toque de Louis hizo que Harry se tragara un quejido necesitado, las palabras  _ no dejes de tocarme _ a punto de salir.

— Fue una mala idea, ¿cierto?  _ Perdón, _ yo—

— ¡No! —dijo Harry más alto de lo que deseaba, pero no podía dejar a Louis quedarse aquí si todavía no lo  _ sabía. _ Porque lo averiguaría luego y recordaría esta noche y se enojaría con Harry por aprovecharse de él. Lo culparía por usarlo para alimentar sus asquerosas fantasías—. Sólo… Louis —miró sus propias manos enrolladas en su cubierto regazo, su corazón martilleando tan fuerte contra sus costillas que temía que le rompería los huesos. De alguna forma parecía más fácil hacerlo ahora, en la oscuridad donde podría pretender que Louis no estaba allí. Si “fácil” era una palabra en la podía pensar mientras el sudor frío le picaba en la nuca—. Tal vez no deberías, porque tú… tú, um... —respiró hondo mientras las náuseas hacían nudos en su estómago—, ¿me gustas? Desde hace un tiempo. Y no quiero que pienses que yo… eso.

Mientras más segundos de silencio pasaban, más quería meter esas palabras de vuelta a su garganta. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Afuera, un perro ladró.

Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio.

— Di algo. Por favor.

Louis cambió de posición y soltó una exhalación temblorosa.

— Yo, uh… Lo sé.

¿Saber qué?  _ ¿Saber qué? _

— Sé que yo… —Louis tiró de su camiseta, alejándola de su cuerpo con manos nerviosas—. Sé que te gusto.

Aunque estaba sentado encima de la cama, Harry sintió que el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies.

— ¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Acaso te has… ¿te has  _ reído _ de mí todo este tiempo? ¿Liam y tú?

Sentía que el cosquilleo bajaba por su espina dorsal, sintiéndose como si su piel se marchitaría y caería como papel quemado.

— No,  _ no, _ Harry—

— Nunca pensé que serías el tipo de persona que —tragó duro, intentando respirar a través de la bola de fuego abriéndose paso por su pecho—, que me humillara así.

Louis estiró una mano para tocarlo pero la bajó antes de hacer contacto. Cayó en su regazo como una flor muerta.

— No lo haría. No soy  _ así. _ Yo… te mentí un poco. Sobre por qué estoy aquí, en primer lugar, pero no estoy tratando de herirte o…  _ burlarme _ de ti.  _ Sabes _ que no soy capaz. Sólo —pausó, tocando a Harry finalmente. El peso de su mano sobre la de Harry se sentía como una llama de fuego—. Por favor, ¿mírame?

Harry levantó la cara obstinadamente, apretando la mandíbula para evitar que temblara.

— No me importa si Liam ronca, generalmente es difícil despertarme, ¿sí? Podría estallar una bomba al lado de mi cabeza y seguiría durmiendo. Vine aquí porque quería hablar, y no  _ podía  _ hacerlo antes. No si Liam estaba aquí. No quería hacerlo incómodo para ti. Quería que habláramos los dos solos.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, intentando convencerse de que su espalda estaba hecha de acero. De que  _ él _ era de acero.

— Sólo desde hoy. El tema de Andy —acarició con su pulgar la muñeca de Harry—. Lo lamento. Fue todo un cretino. No tenía derecho a hacer eso.

— ¿Quién te lo contó? —la mente de Harry estaba girando tan rápido que temía que se le saliera por las orejas, porque no  _ entendía _ a Louis. No entendía por qué estaba aquí tocándolo y por qué hablaban de esto como si no fuera el fin del mundo.

— Un par de personas, de hecho. No importa, ¿o sí? —dijo Louis, dando vuelta la mano de Harry y pinchando el centro de su palma con un dedo índice—. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa escuché?

— En verdad no quiero saberlo —admitió Harry, viendo cómo el dedo de Louis trazaba la línea de su corazón.

— Escuché que me escribiste algo —un segundo—. ¿Puedo verlo?

Harry cerró la mano y la alejó, mirando hacia arriba para encontrar a Louis haciendo lo mismo. Todavía lo tenía. La pelota de papel que Zayn había metido junto con sus pertenencias, pero…

— No.

— Oh. De acuerdo —dijo Louis—. No te lo pedí para burlarme de ti, ya sabes. Sólo que… nadie me ha escrito algo antes, así que yo… lo lamento.

— Soy yo el que lo lamenta. Lamento esto. Lamento todo lo demás —Harry bajó la cabeza de nuevo, sin poder comprender aún lo  _ bizarro _ que todo esto era. Sentarse aquí con Louis a punto de tocarse, preguntándole si podía echarle un vistazo a su intimidad. Prefería admitir que quería trenzar el vello de las axilas de Louis antes de leerle uno de esos poemas. Louis tenía lindas axilas, ¿sí? No era nada extraño.

— ¿Porque te gusto? —dijo Louis con fingida indignación—. No soy la peor persona que pudiste elegir, obvio.

No, no lo era. Era la  _ mejor. _ Divertido y amable y protector y vulnerable, suave al interior y afilado al exterior, ingenioso y defensivo pero observador y siempre escuchaba cuando era un tema importante. Sólo que…

— No, no eres el peor. Pero pude haber elegido a alguien a quien yo le gustara.

Louis respiró bruscamente. Por primera vez Harry deseó poder ver sus ojos claramente, para tener al menos una pista de lo que estaba pensando.

— Harry—

— No —pidió, sintiéndose más descubierto de lo que jamás se había sentido antes. Se hubiera sentido así incluso vestido con su equipo de esquí—. No te lo dije para hacer que te sientas culpable. Lamento que tengas que enfrentarte a esto ahora. Enfrentarte a  _ mí. _ Porque no tienes que hacerlo. De hecho, ¿podemos fingir que no sabes nada?

— Siempre pensé que me odiabas, ¿sabes? —dijo Louis en vez de contestarle y la boca de Harry se abrió sin que nada saliera de ella.

— Sí —dijo con una breve carcajada—. Lo creía así, porque cada vez que intentaba hablar contigo, tú solo… no decías nada. Pensé que era por tu timidez, pero luego te veía hablar con otra gente en la escuela sin muchos problemas y apenas me saludabas. Estaba convencido de que me encontrabas muy molestoso.

Liam le decía a Louis “mocoso fastidioso” a veces, pero Harry nunca pudo entender por qué, pues Louis era la persona más fascinante y le daban ganas de sentarse y admirarlo. Siempre muy expresivo y malicioso y Harry se había sentido fuera de su mundo desde la primera vez que chocó con él en el baño dos años atrás.

— ¿Bromeas?

— En verdad, no.

— No puedo creer que tú...  _ no. _ No te hablaba porque… no sabía qué decir. Cada vez que quería decir algo, tenía miedo de que no fuese lo correcto, así que… no decía nada —puros dieces en su libreta y apenas podía decir una oración de corrido. Brillante—. Eres un poco intimidante.

— Harry —dijo Louis seriamente—. Ayer me duché con el gorro rosado con patos de Lottie y luego canté con un cepillo de pelo. Si piensas que soy intimidante, me temo que tienes tus expectativas muy bajas.

Harry ocultó su sonrisa, feliz de que Louis no lo pudiera ver sonrojarse como el tonto enamorado que era.

— Sí, apenas, um… apenas puedes alcanzar los estantes de más arriba.

Louis aspiró dramáticamente y le arrebató a Harry una de sus muchas almohadas, blandiéndola como un arma.

— Me arrepentí. ¡Soy intimidante! Témeme, Harry Styles, y discúlpate antes que las cosas se pongan feas.

Trató de luchar pero no  _ pudo. _ Sonrió tan amplio que le dolieron las mejillas. 

— ¿Y qué si no lo hago?

Recibió un almohadazo como respuesta.

— Y hay más de eso —le advirtió Louis, erguido en sus rodillas y claramente listo para golpearlo otra vez—. Dilo, Harold.

Se había imaginado miles y miles de escenarios acerca de qué diría Louis, y ninguno de ellos incluía a Louis abofeteándolo con su propia almohada.

— No.

Louis lo golpeó en la mejilla dos veces seguidas, tratando de reprimir sus risitas cuando electrizó el cabello de Harry y quedó como un completo desastre.

— No eres —Harry evitó otro golpe y tomó otro cojín para defenderse de los ataques juguetones de Louis—, intimidante en absoluto.

— De acuerdo, eso es todo. Ya no te lo haré fácil, calabacita.

Louis arrancó la almohada de las manos de Harry y lo arrojó sobre su hombro para volver a atacar a Harry en la cara. Las costillas le dolían por tratar de contener sus vergonzosos intentos de risa, pero salieron en pequeños estallidos de todos modos, haciendo que la sonrisa de Louis se ensanchara más y más.

— Te parece divertido, ¿no? —inquirió Louis y antes de que Harry pudiese hacer cualquier cosa Louis lo presionó contra el colchón y se puso encima de sus caderas, tirando la almohada lejos para poder poner sus dedos en los costados de Harry, y _ no—. _ Vamos a ver si te ríes ahora.

— No, no,  _ no, _ Louis—

— ¿Esa es la palabra mágica?

Harry empezó a reírse en el instante en que los dedos de Louis le hicieron cosquillas hasta las axilas, y trató de hacerse una bola y dejar de reír antes de que despertara a todos, pero Louis no lo  _ dejaba en paz.  _

— Lou —balbuceó y pateó al aire, empezando a lagrimear porque no podía parar de reír, pero Louis de alguna forma se las arregló para atrapar sus muñecas y las sostuvo en el colchón por encima de la cabeza de Harry, ostentando una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Eres cosquilloso, entonces?

Harry negó con la cabeza y no fue hasta que levantó las caderas en un intento de desestabilizar a Louis que se dio cuenta de que la manta se había corrido más abajo de sus muslos y estaba completamente  _ desnudo, _ con Louis encaramado arriba suyo.

— Louis, Lou—

— Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta. ¿Eres cosquilloso o no?

— Lo soy, lo soy —oh Dios, no podía parar de moverse y Louis tenía un firme agarre en sus muñecas y no podía  _ liberarse. _ El calor se movió por su piel y se juntó en la parte baja de su estómago.

— Bueno, ¿eso fue tan duro? —Louis lo soltó lentamente, dejando que su mano se deslizara por el costado descubierto de Harry.

Para responder a la pregunta de Louis,  _ casi llegando a la mitad. _ Harry luchó por regular su respiración, entrando en pánico cuando Louis se movió. Sus manos se dispararon hacia sus caderas para evitar que se levantara.

— Espera, espera —Harry cerró los ojos e inspiró—. Yo, uh… Duermo  _ sin ropa, _ y… la manta, se… —su cara se iba a prender en fuego en cualquier instante.

— Oh, diablos —dijo Louis, quedándose quieto—. ¿Y ahora qué?

— Sólo, ¿puedes cerrar los ojos y dejar que la suba?

— Sí, claro, por supuesto.

Cuando Harry abrió un ojo vio que Louis había cerrado los suyos y rodó ciegamente hacia un lado para tenderse junto a él. Harry se metió bajo la colcha.

— Bueno, ya estoy decente.

— Eso está por verse.

— Perdón —dijo, porque no podía parar de pensar que el culo de Louis había estado a centímetros de su pene y había tenido agarradas sus manos.

— Bueno, tampoco es como si yo no durmiera desnudo. A menos que duerma aquí. No tienes que disculparte.

Louis desnudo recostado encima de sus sábanas arrugadas era la última cosa que Harry necesitaba imaginar ahora. Dejó salir un ruido estrangulado.

— Yo soy el que debería disculparse, supongo. Casi hice que te orinaras en la cama —la risita de Louis le quitó seriedad a la disculpa, en su opinión.

_ Es difícil orinar cuando estás duro,  _ estuvo a punto de decir, pero cerró la boca.

— ¿Entonces no me odias?

— ¿Odiarte? —Louis se puso de costado, colocando las manos bajo su mejilla. Harry se moría de ganas por besarlo— Claro que no. De hecho, me agradas mucho. Es difícil que me desagrades ahora que te conozco. Eres inteligente y divertido y, um… lindo. Un poco.

El corazón de Harry se apretó dolorosamente. Louis pensaba que era inteligente y divertido y lindo.

— ¿Un poco?

Louis tocó la punta de su nariz y sonrió.

— Tal vez más que un poco.

¿Pero eso qué quería decir? ¿Lindo como un cachorrito? ¿O lindo como alguien con quien quisieras casarte y vivir en una casa con cinco hijos correteando tras tuyo en un parque el domingo por la tarde?

— ¿Louis?

— Tal vez me gustaría besarte ahora, eso es —confesó, levantando una almohada para ocultar su cara en ella.

Le tomó un instante a Harry para entender las palabras, para darse cuenta de que Louis no estaba mintiendo o no era parte de su imaginación. Que quería  _ besarlo. _ No porque hubiera bebido de más o sintiera pena por él, sino porque realmente lo  _ quería. _

Harry pasó la lengua por sus labios, sus manos temblorosas apretando el edredón.

— De acuerdo.

Louis dejó caer la almohada, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir.

— ¿De acuerdo?

Harry tragó duro y asintió, sin poder dejar de temblar con la enormidad de todo esto mientras Louis se movía tan cerca de él que su aliento le cosquilleaba en la mandíbula.

— ¿Te importa si, me acerco un poco más a ti? —acarició el brazo de Harry desde la muñeca hasta su codo, y se sentía tan calmante que Harry se encontró relajándose en el colchón, solamente preocupado de que Louis nunca se acercara lo suficiente.

— Puedes… puedes hacer lo que quieras.

— Mierda, Harry, simplemente no puedes—

— ¿Así? —preguntó Harry y tiró a Louis para que se tendiera encima de él con su mano alrededor de su cintura, sus cuerpos pegados del pecho a las caderas, uno de los muslos de Louis metido entre los de Harry. La intimidad de estar tan cerca —lo suficiente como para rozar sus narices en un beso esquimal si se inclinaba un poquito— puso a latir el corazón de Harry tan rápido que se sintió mareado.

— Sí, así —Louis peinó suavemente el cabello de Harry fuera de su cara—. ¿Todo bien?

Harry no confiaba en que podría hablar, así que sólo asintió, su estómago sintiéndose como si estuviera en un ascensor que bajara muy rápido.

— ¿Qué… qué hago? —susurró cuando Louis se inclinó con aliento mentolado.

— Cierra los ojos —los labios de Louis rozaron la mejilla de Harry cuando habló, enviando un escalofrío a su espalda—. Sígueme.

Cuando los labios de Louis la comisura de su boca, Harry entreabrió los labios por instinto,  _ queriendo _ y  _ necesitando _ tanto que lo sentía pulsando en cada nervio de su cuerpo. La boca de Louis finalmente presionó contra la suya, húmeda y eléctrica, y las estrellas estallaron en los párpados de Harry. Gimió  en su boca, la suavidad de sus labios contra los suyos mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa con la que haya soñado. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Louis y la movió bajo su camiseta para tocar la suave piel de su cintura mientras Louis tiraba con cuidado de su labio inferior y lo trazó con sus dientes.

Harry respiró desesperadamente por la nariz cuando abrieron los labios al mismo tiempo y los unieron de nuevo con un chasquido, moviéndose juntos para crear la fricción que hacía que Harry arañara la espalda de Louis.

— Mierda, Harry —respiró Louis en su boca y movió la punta de su lengua entremedio de sus labios. Sin pensar, cerró sus labios alrededor de su lengua y succionó, gimiendo porque Louis sabía muy bien y Harry quería  _ devorarlo. _ Por horas y horas y  _ horas. _

Había tanto silencio que Harry podía escuchar cada sonido desesperado que Louis hacía, sus labios abriéndose y juntándose con un sonido húmedo y obsceno una y otra vez. Cuando Louis se alejó para respirar, sus labios estaban visiblemente húmedos e hinchados en la oscuridad, y Harry lo había  _ hecho. _

— Cuando ponga mi lengua en tu boca —murmuró Louis, ronco y sin aliento, y Harry enterró sus dedos en su espalda porque ya extrañaba su sabor—, encuéntrame con la tuya. Deslízala sobre la mía y luego métela en mi boca, ¿sí?

Harry sólo gimió y dejó que Louis lo empujara contra la almohada con la creciente urgencia de sus labios. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron y se movieron una contra la otra, se sintió como tocar el extremo de un cable, como si cada célula de su cuerpo estallara como una supernova. Todo se sentía… más. Con mayor definición y claridad y tan susceptible que se sintió temblar cuando Louis lo tocó con el pulgar detrás de su oreja.

— Aprendes —Louis mordió el labio inferior de Harry, tirándolo—, rápido.

— Bésame, bésame, bésame —pidió Harry, moviéndose para mordisquear el labio superior de Louis, palmas suaves contra su espalda desnuda.

Louis se dejó ir fácilmente, besando a Harry profunda y meticulosamente, la presión de su boca emocionante e impredecible y hacían que no pudiera quedarse quieto. Y entonces Louis agarró un puñado de su pelo para girar su cabeza a un lado y Harry estaba seguro de que no era capaz de recordar su nombre. No ahora, ni mucho menos cuando Louis bajó por su mandíbula y presionó su boca hinchada a los alborotados nervios de su cuello y  _ chupó. _

— Oh Dios, oh Dios m— —Harry puso los ojos en blanco, abriendo la boca para respirar bocanadas de aire que no se sentían suficientes.

— Demonios, Harry, no creí que serías tan… —Louis coló besos por su garganta y rozó con su nariz detrás de su oreja, sus labios reemplazándola para poner besos cortos ahí—. Hueles tan bien.

— Yo, um… Me bañé.

— Eres tú —protestó, chupando el lóbulo de Harry en su boca caliente—. Todo de ti.

— Louis —exhaló por lo que se sintieron años, sintiendo que su piel era muy pequeña para su cuerpo—, si no te detienes, voy a…

— Vas a qué —le preguntó quedamente, sus labios rozando los de Harry, su mano bajando desde su cuello a su pecho para ponerse encima de su corazón. Debió sentir la forma en que trataba de saltar fuera de su pecho, pero no dijo nada.

— Es, um… Es mucho y estoy... —tan cerca de correrse por esto, por la boca de Louis y su sabor y sus toques que se sentían como líneas de electricidad lamiendo la piel de Harry—. Ya sabes.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? —preguntó Louis, robándole un largo beso con la boca cerrada—. Ser tan lindo y aun así… tan besuqueable.

— ¿Es esa siquiera una palabra? —sonrió Harry, completamente exaltado, las yemas de sus dedos rozando los hoyuelos de la espalda de Louis. Quería lamerlos.

— Ahora lo es —respondió, una de sus cejas levantadas en señal de desafío.

— Aguarda —pestañeó Harry—. ¿Eso significa que te gustaría… besarme de nuevo?

Louis se inclinó para chocar su mejilla contra la de Harry y besó el borde de su mandíbula.

— Claro que sí. Si tú quieres, también.

— Louis —se humedeció los labios inflamados y su estómago se encogió—. Te escribí  _ poemas. _

— Sabes, un día haré que me los leas.

— Nunca —le juró Harry, pero dudó que fuera capaz de decir “no” por siempre, que era, por cierto, la cantidad de tiempo que planeaba estar con Louis—. Por favor, ¿me besas de nuevo? —¿Así se sentía ser un adicto?

— Uno rápido, no quiero llegar tan lejos. Perder mucho el control —frotó un beso contra los labios de Harry, cálido y suave y perfecto.

— Lo sé, lo sé —Harry sintió el calor de la situación en sus pies, y quería tanto, tanto hacer más, aun cuando no se sintiera preparado para algo más que esto.

Louis lo besó una última vez antes de alejarse definitivamente y rodar para estar al lado de Harry.

— Debería volver al dormitorio de Liam.

— ¿Por qué? —Harry se volteó a mirarlo, dándole su mejor puchero y esperando que Louis pudiera verlo bastante bien para sentirse, ojalá, afectado.

— Porque estás… ¡Dios, Harry, no tienes nada puesto ahí abajo! —Louis puso un cojín en su cara y gimió, diciendo en voz más baja—. Tratas de matarme, lo juro por mi vida.

— Pero seré bueno —insistió, quitando la almohada de su cara.

— No digas cosas así —dijo Louis con voz estrangulada y  _ qué.  _ ¿Qué había dicho?

— En serio lo seré. Ni siquiera te voy a besar.

— ¿En qué universo eso es bueno? —agarró el labio inferior de Harry con el índice y el pulgar y lo jaló.

— ¿Quédate? ¿Por favor? ¿Y así dormimos juntos? —dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras, lamiendo su labio una vez que Louis lo soltó—. O no. No dormimos juntos. Lo que tú quieras.

— Ronquidos de Liam o dormir contigo —dijo Louis con un gran suspiro—. Honestamente, no puedo decidir.

Harry escondió su sonrisa en la esquina de la manta. No podía creer que había besado a Louis. Con su boca y lengua, un completo beso francés, y pasó sus manos por la espalda de Louis. Y Louis seguía aquí, acostado justo a su lado, relajado y probablemente sonriendo, y quizá dormirían  _ juntos. _

— ¿Eso fue un chillido tuyo? —preguntó Louis.

Cuando Harry alzó la vista y vio su sonrisa, sintió que toda la sangre iba a sus mejillas.

— ¿No?

— ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que estuvo bien? —preguntó Louis, un poco inseguro mientras su dedo pinchaba la mejilla de Harry, justo en el lugar en que el hoyuelo estaba.

Harry no podía conformarse con un “bien”. No cuando estaba tratando de hacer calzar la lógica de pasar el resto de su vida pegado a los labios de Louis.

— Mejor que eso. Fue… —gimió. Quería abofetear a su yo del pasado por decir que no intentaría besar a Louis esta noche—. Como que quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo.

— Vas a necesitar un montón de protector labial entonces, amor.

— ¿Tengo uno de menta? Y también este de, um, ¿fresas salvajes?

Louis hundió su mano en el cabello de Harry.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien, agarró la muñeca de Louis y presionó sus labios en la piel.

— ¿Louis?

— ¿Sí?

— Me alegro de que hayas sido tú.

Louis le tocó la mejilla, su nariz a centímetros de la de Harry.

— Yo también.

— Me gustas —musitó Harry, aun cuando sentía como si se estuviera partiendo en dos.

Louis lo estrechó en sus brazos, metiendo la cabeza de Harry en el hueco de su cuello y rodeó la cintura cubierta de Harry con su pierna como un koala humano.

— Soy muy genial, ¿no es cierto?

Harry oprimió su sonrisa en la piel de Louis, el calor de su cuerpo y sus dedos peinando lentamente su cabello haciéndolo dormir.

— Sí, eres genial —dijo y sintió vagamente la nariz de Louis en su coronilla antes de que el sueño se lo llevara.


	10. Capítulo 6: 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va el capítulo semanal :)  
> Puede parecer que las cosas ya están terminando, pero en realidad todavía queda mucho por pasar...  
> Disfruten!

En vez de ser despertado con los besos de Louis, Harry fue movido por una mano en su hombro y su madre con los labios en una línea, inclinada sobre su cama.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, su cerebro demasiado lento como para percatarse de que estaba metido hasta el cuello en un agujero de mierda. Su brazo estaba rodeando la cintura de Louis, la espalda de éste curvada en su pecho desnudo. Y su totalidad desnuda, en realidad. La manta estaba a la altura de sus rodillas y la que había traído Louis de la pieza de Liam había desaparecido. Mierda.

— Te espero abajo —fue todo lo que ella le dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. No tenía idea de qué hora era, porque el cuarto estaba bañado de luz gris, una ligera llovizna golpeando las ventanas.

Con un gruñido, Harry apretó su agarre en Louis y hundió la nariz en su suave nuca una última vez antes de que le prohibieran dormir con chicos en su cama por la eternidad. Y oh Dios, había dormido con  _ Louis. _ Toda la noche. Después de que se besaran y Louis le dijera que era _ lindo. _ Y ahora el culo de Louis estaba rozando la pelvis de Harry, y él era un simple humano. Podría ser un chico de 17 años que tuvo su primer beso la noche anterior, pero se lo habría comido en un segundo.

— Hmm —inspiró Louis, medio dormido y suave mientras se movía más cerca de Harry. Quería quedárselo por siempre.

Cuando Harry trató de sacar lentamente su brazo acalambrado de debajo de su cabeza, Louis lloriqueó y tiró del brazo en su cintura como si se tratara de su osito de peluche favorito. ¿Qué se suponía que Harry haría ahora?

— ¿Lou?

— No —contestó Louis, su voz ronca por el sueño—. ¿Dónde vas? Tengo frío.

— Necesito… ir abajo.

— Pero necesito tu calor humano para seguir calentito —murmuró Louis en la almohada—. Si me abandonas, me moriré de frío y me voy a marchitar.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, aun estando a minutos de que su madre se lo comiera vivo.

— Te voy a cubrir muy bien, ¿bien?

Louis resopló, pero lo dejó irse. O eso pensó Harry. Justo cuando estaba hincándose en la cama para cubrirlo bien, Louis se dio la vuelta y enganchó sus brazos en sus dos piernas.

Harry tuvo que sujetarse de su hombro para no caerse encima de él.

— Oh Dios, Louis—

La cara de Louis estaba un poco hinchada con sueño, con los ojos cerrados y a centímetros del muy interesado pene de Harry.  _ Mierda. _

— Louis, estoy desnudo —susurró con urgencia y resuelto a ignorar cómo se sentía el cabello de Louis en su muslo.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron inmediatamente, aflojando su agarre mientras se alejaba lentamente. Definitivamente no estaba mirando a los ojos de Harry.

— Oh.

Harry agarró una almohada para cubrirse justo cuando Louis cortésmente apartaba la vista. Su boca se movió, una de sus comisuras levantándose picaronamente.

— Amigo, qué  _ paquete. _ Apuesto que podrías envolver toda mi cara con eso.

Harry chilló y enrojeció hasta las raíces de su cabello enmarañado, tratando de  _ no _ pensar en su pene envuelto en la cara de Louis.

— ¡Louis!

— ¡Qué, es cierto!

Harry no tenía ni la menor idea, puesto que la suya era la única polla que había visto, sin incluir al porno gay.

Louis se acomodó en su espalda, su sonrisa sucia haciendo que Harry apretara la almohada.

— Es una total belleza, lo juro por la vida de mi madre.

— Eso no está bien —pero, hablando del rey de Roma—. Oh, mierda.

— ¿Qué?

— Tengo que bajar. Mamá nos atrapó… así. Quiere que hablemos —realmente debería irse. Como hace cinco minutos—. Um, ¿ups?

Louis no parecía demasiado preocupado, lo que se debía, probablemente, al hecho de que no fue su madre la que los pilló durmiendo medio desnudos.

— Dijiste lo mismo esa vez que me salpicaste pipí en los pantalones. Creo que fue la primera cosa que me dijiste.

Espera. ¿Qué?

— Te, ¿te acuerdas de eso? —no iba a ponerse a llorar. Estaba desnudo y desordenado y era demasiado para él. Bueno. No realmente.

— Bueno,  _ fue _ memorable. Tuve que cambiarme de pantalones y todo.

Harry trató de no sorber por la nariz, pero falló.

— Dijiste “hola”. Lo primero que tú… sí. Creo que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, yo habría recibido un puñetazo —también, ese fue el primer momento en que Harry descubrió lo que era el amor. Se guardó eso para sí.

— Awww, Harry, preferiría que tú me salpicaras con pipí que cualquier otro —Louis estiró sus manos y sonrió—. Ven a darme un abrazo. Estás muy lejos.

Le tomó a Harry exactamente un segundo obedecer y echarse en los brazos de Louis, su mano acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo.

— Buen chico.

Quería que Louis le dijera que era bueno todos los días de su existencia.

Louis lo besó entre las cejas y susurró:— Lindo cuerpecito, por cierto.

Harry enterró sus dientes en el costado de su cuello y luego recobró el sentido y se apartó, listo para disculparse. Se estaba volviendo un  _ bárbaro, _ Dios santo.

— Si no dejas de seducirme, vas a hacer que tu mamá te espere por una hora al menos, para que lo sepas.

La disculpa murió en sus labios.

— ¿Una hora? —metió su rostro en el cuello de Louis.

— Al _ menos  _ —dijo Louis, presionando los bultos de la espina de Harry con sus dedos hasta llegar al cabello corto en su nuca.

— ¿Qué —empezó Harry, tragando duro—, qué haríamos?

— Lo que te apetezca —la voz de Louis era como caramelo y Harry quería lamerlo entero para probar si sabía a lo mismo—. Dormir. Besarnos. Lo que sea.

— En  _ verdad  _ no quiero bajar ahora —por más de una razón.

— Yo bajaría en un segundo —dijo Louis mordiendo el lóbulo de Harry, y  _ Dios mío, _ estaba hablando sobre felaciones.

— ¡Louis! —luchó apenas contra el impulso de frotar sus caderas contra la almohada o besar a Louis hasta que los dos se marearan por la falta de aire. Cualquiera. Ambas. ¿En qué se había convertido?

— Muy bien, mejor que vayas a hablar con tu mamá ahora. Dile que no hace falta que me corte las pelotas —aplanó su mano en el centro de la espalda de Harry, moviendo suavemente su pulgar, y añadió—. Si quieres que te acompañe, sólo pídemelo.

— No, está bien. Probablemente debería hablar con ella en privado —quería quedarse aquí, pero se levantó con una almohada convenientemente ubicada e hizo un puchero. Se quedó en su lugar, como si cada célula de su cuerpo lo obligase a estar cerca de la órbita de Louis, como por fuerza de gravedad.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí, seguro —sonrió, porque no podía _ evitarlo. _

— Excelente —con una rápida sonrisa, Louis aventó una almohada al pecho de Harry—. Y por el amor de Dios, ¡ponte unos pantalones!

***

Ahora que Harry sabía cómo Louis sabía y la textura de su lengua contra la suya, el viaje a la escuela era un poco extraño. No podía parar de jugar con los botones de su chaleco sin mangas para evitar distraerse con la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis en el asiento delantero. Louis no se había peinado, y Harry estaba seguro de que podría tener un cartel de “acaríciame”. Y quería acariciarlo. Sí que lo quería.

— Entonces —dijo Louis aclarándose la garganta, jugueteando con el cinturón de seguridad y dándole a Harry una mirada por sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué tan mal fue? ¿La conversación?

Harry miró alarmado a Liam, pero no podía ver cuál era su reacción. Trató de hablar con términos neutros.

— Um… estuvo bien —¿cómo decía que  _ “mamá me pidió que por favor no tuviera sexo en la casa mientras ella estuviera allí” _ sin traicionar a su… compañero de besos secreto? ¿Futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos?—. Me dijo que, uh… ¿no hiciera nada cuando la casa no estuviera vacía? —eso era. Harry era el maestro de los eufemismos.

— ¿Así que no te castigó?

— Lo peor que puede hacer es quitarme mis libros, pero tengo unos en mi laptop y la necesito para hacer las tareas —se encogió de hombros—. Las ventajas de ser aburrido, supongo.

Louis se volteó en su asiento con un pequeño gruñido y estiró sus brazos por el espacio en los asientos delanteros, las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo.

— Ven acá.

Harry se movió hacia adelante antes de hacerse cualquier pregunta, el cinturón apretándole el pecho.

Louis agarró la parte trasera de su cabeza para acercarlo más.

— No —dijo, y entonces sus labios estaban en los de Harry, ligeros y rápidos—, te —otro—, menosprecies —abrió un poco la boca y dejó que el beso se extendiera, y la cabeza de Harry daba vueltas mientras le devolvía el beso a Louis.

— ¿Pueden los dos no besuquearse en el auto?

Y _ mierdamierdamierda, _ en el momento en que la boca de Louis tocó la suya había olvidado que el mundo no había desaparecido alrededor de los dos. Que Liam estaba sentado justo  _ allí. _ Harry rompió el beso, intentando no desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa porque podía sentir cómo se sonrojaba.

— ¡No es cierto! No estamos… yo, um—

— Harry, está todo bien —dijo Louis con voz suave y amable y seguía mirando a Harry, incluso aunque estar en esa posición debía ser muy incómodo—. Es una broma.

— Bueno, todas esas cachetadas no eran exactamente—

— Supéralo —Louis le quitó el gorro a Liam y lo puso en su propia cabeza—.  _ ¿Alguna vez _ me he quejado cuando le chupas la cara a Sophia?

— Sí, de hecho. Todo el tiempo —dijo Liam, intentando no sonreír. Harry no comprendía  _ qué _ estaba pasando—. Ayer te pasaste todo el rato lanzándonos arvejas.

— Bueno, no estaban prestándome atención —Louis sorbió por la nariz y le dio la vuelta al gorrro—. Absolutamente deplorable.

— ¿Entonces, sabías? —explotó Harry—. Que Louis y yo… —se detuvo, no muy seguro de cómo definir su relación.

Liam paró en una luz roja y miró por sobre su hombro.

— Um, sí. O sea, Tommo no podía parar de hab—

— ¡Las luces! —gritó Louis, tan alto que las orejas de Harry vibraron—. ¡Están en verde! —pellizcó el hombro de Liam y subió el volumen de la radio, inventando la letra al cantar.

Harry pasó el resto del viaje intentando no reírse como el tonto enamorado que era cada vez que Louis desafinaba en las notas a propósito.


	11. Capítulo 6: 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sé que la semana pasada no publiqué la actualización y me siento muy culpable por eso. Mi pobre excusa es que era semana de exámenes y no pude acercarme al computador por un tiempo, pero ahora estoy de vuelta, y para compensarlas actualizaré la segunda parte del capítulo 6 y también la primera del siguiente capítulo. No sé si es mucho, y honestamente se merecen más <3 Son unos soles.  
> Bueno bueno, aquí va, disfrútenlo!

Los demás seguían observándolo sin sutileza cuando pensaban que él no los estaba mirando, pero no tanto como esperaba y nadie vino a molestarlo cuando se detuvo al frente de su casillero. Ni siquiera Andy, a quien Harry no había visto en todo el día. El nudo en su estómago se soltó considerablemente.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta y se encontró a Louis apoyado ahí, moviendo las cejas con una sonrisa, casi dejó caer su libro de física.

— Jesús, Louis—

— Eres lindo.

— Um —Harry abrió y cerró la boca por los cinco segundos más incómodos de su vida y tartamudeó:— ¿Gracias?

— Estás tan abrochado y ordenado. Me dan ganas de desarreglarte,

Tal vez dejó escapar un chillido, las puntas de sus orejas quemándose.

— ¿Y tienes alguna idea de lo bien que te ves en esos pantalones? —Louis se mordió el labio y deslizó su mirada muy lenta y minuciosamente por el cuerpo de Harry, casi como si lo estuviera tocando con sus manos—. Tu  _ culo. _

— Pero —intentó decir Harry, abrazando el libro contra su pecho—, ¿no es como si tuviera culo? —no como el de Louis.

— No es como si tuvieras… —Louis hizo un ruido de indignación y se movió más cerca de los casilleros hasta que estuvo a un aliento de distancia de Harry. Dejó caer los brazos en los costados como si Louis tuviera un campo de fuerza alrededor de él. O quizá Harry no quería que hubiera cualquier cosa entre ellos—. Lo  _ tienes.  _ Es pequeño, sí, pero es lindo y respingado. De seguro me cabe justo en las manos.

Harry casi mencionó que podía tocarlo si quería, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

— Pero  _ tu _ trasero…

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Louis, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. De todas maneras sus ojos se arrugaron en los extremos y dejó de luchar, sonriendo más y más grande. Harry casi se olvidó de lo que quería decir en primer lugar.

— Es, um… —soltó un suspiro anhelante—. Es brillante —de seguro cabía justo en  _ sus _ manos _ , _ y ahora estaba convencido de que eran almas gemelas, juntados por el destino en la innegable compatibilidad de la razón manos-a-trasero.

— Debo decir que le tengo mucho cariño. Uno de estos días le pondré un seguro. Como J Lo.

Uno de estos días Harry podría _ poner sus manos en él.  _ Oh Dios.

— ¿Lou?

— ¿Sí, calabacita?

Estaban en la  _ escuela _ y la gente pasaba frente a ellos para sacar cosas de sus casilleros o ir a clases y Harry estaba enormemente distraído, ya no le importaba si alguien los estaba escuchando o le lanzaban miradas de extrañeza.

— ¿Quieres… venir a mi casa? Después. ¿Cuando acaben las clases? —el corazón le latía en la garganta, sin parar ni aunque tragara saliva.

— Oh —dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño—. No puedo.

Harry era un idiota. No podía creer lo mucho que la no entusiasta respuesta le sorprendió, cuando debió haberlo esperado incluso antes de abrir la boca. La razón manos-a-trasero claramente era inservible y el destino era increíblemente cruel.

— No hay problema —se apuró en decir, empujando las gafas por el puente de su nariz—. No intentaba, no es como si… —se rindió con un suspiro de frustración y escondió el rostro.

— No, no, no, no es que no  _ quiera  _ —dijo Louis, su barba de un día repentinamente rozando el cuello de Harry cuando Louis se acercó y descansó la barbilla en su hombro—. Sólo que… Tengo que ir a casa a cuidar a las chicas. Si no lo haría. Te lo juro que sí.

Harry levantó un brazo dudosamente y lo envolvió alrededor de los hombros de Louis, cerrando los ojos. Tal vez había sobreactuado. Un poco.

— ¿Podría ayudarte?

Louis murmuró y se desplomó sobre Harry como un muñeco de trapo.

— O sea, sólo si tú quieres que vaya. No quiero obligarte.

— Mis hermanas son unas diablillas —le advirtió Louis, su cabello cosquilleando en la mejilla de Harry—. ¿Seguro que no preferirías hacer algo divertido?

¿Más divertido que estar con Louis? ¿Algo como qué?

— No, sólo… quiero divertirme un rato. Contigo. ¿Si eso está bien?

Louis giró su cabeza hacia el cuello de Harry, sus labios secos y suaves contra su piel.

— Como si pudiera decirte que  _ no _ —enrolló la cintura de Harry con sus brazos y lo estrechó—. No esperes nada de glamour.

— Nada de glamour —dijo Harry, que parecía que se había tragado un pedazo de sol y ahora lo hacía brillar—. Entendido.

***

Louis tenía posters de Man U y bandas y David Beckham sin camiseta en las paredes de su dormitorio, una cama enorme que ocupaba casi la mitad del cuarto y un montón de cintillos brillantes en el escritorio que Harry estaba un 50% seguro de que no eran de Louis. Su pelo no estaba tan largo.

— ¿Lou?

— ¿Sí? —se giró mientras sacaba dos calcetines del mueble de madera, levantando las cejas en signo de pregunta.

Ahora que tenía su atención, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Tiró de su suéter sin mangas e intentó articular lo  _ afectado  _ que estaba. Lo agradecido que estaba de que Louis no hubiera intentado dejar el beso en el olvido o de que no actuara como si le hubiera hecho un enorme favor a Harry y luego pretendiera que nunca había pasado.

— Eres —empezó a decir, cohibido—, eres muy bueno —¿y por qué? ¿Por qué no podía comunicarse como un ser humano normal? Frustrado, se cubrió la cara con las manos y casi botó sus lentes en el proceso,  _ obviamente. _

— Bueno, gracias. Tú también lo eres.

Cuando Harry alzó la mirada, Louis estaba delante suyo, olvidando los calcetines encima del vestidor. Miró abajo a los pies de Louis y vio cómo movía los dedos.

— Perdón. Haces que me olvide de cómo español —en el momento en que dejó salir la frase, sintió una oleada de calor en su rostro—. ¡Quiero decir, hablar! Yo sólo… no… yo—

Louis lo besó. Agarró el suéter de Harry con ambas manos para acercarlo a él y chocó su boca sonriente contra la de Harry como si no fuera la gran cosa. Las manos de Harry cayeron en las caderas de Louis, sus lentes enterrándose un poco en su cara cuando separaron sus labios para profundizar el beso. Ni siquiera le importaba, porque Louis sabía a goma de mascar de menta y sus labios eran  _ suavesuavesuaves. _

Se alejaron con un chasquido y un pequeño rastro de saliva. Las rodillas de Harry se sentían como jalea.

— Eres bueno también —dijo Louis, su voz más ronca que antes. El cerebro de Harry casi hizo corto circuito al pensar que él había  _ afectado _ a Louis así—. Muy, muy bueno —mordió la punta de su nariz—. Y bizarro. Y tu  _ boca, _ Jesucristo —pasó su lengua por la juntura de los labios de Harry, apartándose antes de que Harry pudiera responderle. Louis sólo lo miró, sus ojos observando la boca de Harry con tanta intensidad que Harry la sintió hormiguear. Humedeció sus labios, respirando sorprendido cuando Louis frotó la yema de su dedo por su sensible labio inferior. Tuvo que apretar más fuerte sus caderas por si sus rodillas decidían derrumbarse.

Y quizá fue porque su cerebro decidió darse unas largas vacaciones que apretó sus labios alrededor del pulgar de Louis y lentamente lo chupó en su boca hasta el segundo nudillo. No fue hasta que Louis dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado que Harry se dio cuenta de que no solamente había cerrado los ojos, también había chupado el dedo de Louis como si de un dulce se tratase. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se detuvo, encontrando los ojos de Louis a medio cerrar. ¿Qué _ demonios _ pasaba con él?

Soltó el dedo de Louis con un sonido de “pop” y se preguntó si su cara podría prenderse en llamas.

— Yo, um…

— Mierda, Harry —exhaló Louis en una risita y empujó a Harry con una mano en su pecho hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas chocaron con el colchón—. Eres toda una  _ zorra. _

Oh Dios, lo  _ era. _

— ¿Disculpa?

— No  _ parece _ como si quisieras disculparte —con un empujón Harry halló su trasero plantado en la cama de Louis. Su cama, donde Louis dormía y rodaba desnudo y hacía… otras cosas. _ Jesús. _

Y luego Louis se colocó encima suyo, y lo que sea que Harry haya querido decir salió volando por la ventana. Los fuertes muslos de Louis estaban sujetando su cintura y sus manos tocaban la cara de Harry como si fuera de cristal y los labios de él atraparon los suyos con una urgencia que lo tenía enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para sujetarse a él como si fuera lo único que le impidiera caerse.

— Mierda, eres tan —dijo Louis, tirando del labio inferior de Harry con sus dientes—, _ receptivo. _

Presionó hacia abajo en las caderas de Harry y rodó las suyas. Fuegos artificiales estallaron en sus párpados cerrados mientras un vergonzoso sonido agudo se escapaba de su garganta. Se sentía completamente fuera de control. Habría sido tan fácil dejarse llevar, sólo agarrar las caderas de Louis y ayudarlo a moverse atrás y adelante hasta que no pudiera aguantarlo más, y quería hacerlo. Lo deseaba tanto, pero algo no lo detenía y simplemente… no podía. No era capaz.

Se retiró.

— Espera, Louis, espera. Podemos… —balbuceó parpadeando con rapidez, y se negó a mirar la decepción en los ojos de Louis—. Es sólo que, um… ¿por favor, espera? Podemos… No puedo. Lo lamento.

— Harry—

— Lo lamento —se mordió el labio e incómodamente se quitó de debajo de Louis, casi cayendo de la cama en el proceso—, tanto.

Sus  _ cosas. _ ¿Dónde estaban sus cosas? Estaba seguro de haberlas dejado al lado del escritorio de Louis—

— Harry, aguarda. No lo hagas —Louis había saltado de la cama, parado a un metro de él con sus labios recién besados y eso definitivamente no era un celular en su bolsillo,  _ Dios santo—. _ ¿Podemos hablar?

— Lo siento.

— De acuerdo —dijo Louis volviendo a tirarse en la cama, mirando a Harry cautelosamente—.  _ ¿Por qué? _

El problema era que Harry no tenía idea. Solamente se sentía… culpable, tal vez. Atascado.

— No quería que, como… yo sólo —encontró su bolso con los pulmones tan apretados que deseó haber traído un inhalador.

— Oye, no. Está bien. En serio.

— Tal vez debería irme —dijo Harry, colgándose el bolso en el hombro y estabilizándose en sus pies.

— Puedes irte, si eso quieres —djo Louis quietamente, juntando las manos en su regazo—. No te obligaré a quedarte. No te obligaré a hacer cualquier cosa que no quieras,  _ nunca _ lo haría. Así que, por lo menos, ¿no te disculpes? No hay nada por qué pedir perdón —Louis se aclaró la garganta, mirando a sus manos en vez de a Harry, que tampoco sabía a dónde mirar—. _ Yo _ lo lamento, si es posible.

— ¿Qué? —Harry tiró de la cuerda de su mochila y frunció el ceño—. No.

— Lamento haber llegado tan lejos. Sólo me… relajé un poco. A veces olvido de que eres, um…

— ¿Virgen? —dijo fríamente. La cantidad de veces que lo habían llamado así en la escuela como insulto podría ser un récord. Le habían dicho que nunca tendría a alguien que lo quisiera, que a menos que le pagara a alguien moriría solo. Y aquí estaba con la única persona que Harry había querido, y ya la había cagado. Por qué no podía superar que—

— No lo digas así —dijo Louis—. Y a menos que realmente quieras, ¿no te vayas? No quiero que pienses que te traje aquí sólo para tener sexo. Me  _ gustas _ —su cara se suavizó, y el nudo en los pulmones de Harry se deshizo.  _ No la había cagado—. _ En serio que me gustas. Podemos solamente conversar.

_ También me gustas, demasiado. Eres mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé. _

— Pero hice que todo se volviera incómodo.

— ¿Al decirme cómo te sentías? Me  _ alegro _ de que lo hicieras —Louis se levantó y caminó hacia él, poniendo una mano en el codo de Harry—. ¿Quédate, por favor?

Cuando Louis tiró de la cuerda de su morral y alzó las cejas en una pregunta tácita, Harry asintió y dejó que le quitara el bolso y lo dejara en el suelo.

— ¿Abrazo? —le preguntó y Harry se sintió un poco estúpido e irracional por emocionarse, así que sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y dejó que Louis lo envolviera en un abrazo. Se ocultó en su cuello, todas las cuerdas tensadas por la ansiedad soltándose con cada lenta caricia de la mano de Louis en su espalda.

— Me encantan los besos —murmuró Harry, relajándose completamente—. Para que sepas.

— Bien —dijo Louis con una sonrisa en su voz y besó su frente—. ¿Te sientes bien?

— Mejor —contestó—. Gracias.

— Te mereces todas las cosas buenas, Harry Styles —y añadió, mucho más bajo—. Probablemente mejores de las que yo puedo darte.

Harry estrujó a Louis con más fuerza y negó.

— Eso no es cierto.

— Estás cegado por mi increíble apariencia —dijo Louis, intentando sin éxito hacerlo una broma. Agregó más seriamente:—. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. Llegarás lejos. Tal vez debería hacer que me firmaras algo para después venderlo en Ebay cuando ganes un Premio Nobel. Ya sabes, cuando tenga cuarenta y trabaje en Asda.  _ (N. del T.: Asda es una tienda de supermercados equivalente a Wal-mart). _

— Hey, no hay nada malo en trabajar en Asda. Pero no harás eso. Tú también llegarás lejos. Sé que lo harás —insistió—. Las probabilidades de eso son mayores a que yo gane un premio Nobel.

— Bueno, desearía tener tanta fe en mí como tú la tienes.

— Entonces yo tendré fe en ti por nosotros dos —lo  _ haría. _ Haría que Louis viera lo  _ increíble _ que era. Porque Louis iluminaba todo a su alrededor como si tuviera el sol debajo de su piel, y quizá no ganara dieces en la escuela, pero tenía tantas posibilidades. Podría hacer _ lo que sea _ y triunfar en ello. Harry nunca había estado tan seguro.

— La semana pasada, el profesor de geografía me dijo —dijo Louis tan bajo que Harry no lo habría escuchado si no estuvieran tan juntos—, me dijo que nunca lograría nada.

— Que se vaya a la mierda —dijo Harry, considerando seriamente el buscar la dirección del tipo para dejarle popó de Dusty frente a su puerta—. Pruébale que se equivoca.

— Sí —exhaló Louis largamente, y asintió—. Sí, claro —Harry todavía oía  _ y qué si no se equivoca  _ entremedio de sus palabras inseguras.

— No sabe lo que dice. Ni siquiera te conoce —Harry se apartó y acunó la cara de Louis, pasando sus pulgares suavemente por las mejillas pronunciadas de Louis. Lo miró a los ojos, asegurándose de que viera lo serio que estaba. Lo mucho que creía en él—. Puedes hacer lo que sea, Louis. _ Lo que sea. _

— Y si no, siempre puedes ser mi  _ sugar daddy _ —dijo Louis, porque siempre tenía que hacerlo. Ocultarse detrás de sus bromas cuando todo se volvía demasiado. Lo hacía, pero Harry podía ver lo emocionado que estaba por cómo acariciaba su espalda y le sonreía incauto.

— Tengo el presentimiento de que será al revés.

— ¿Te tendré como mi  _ sugar baby? _ —preguntó Louis. Su amplia sonrisa lo hizo enrojecer tanto como que Louis lo llamara su bebé—. Bueno, no puedo decepcionarte, ¿o sí?

Harry meneó la cabeza y besó a Louis dulcemente, e incluso cuando el futuro mencionado era parte de una broma, Harry sabía que  _ eso _ lo era.  _ Louis _ lo era. Y tal vez solamente tenía 17, pero no podía imaginar su futuro con ninguna otra persona a su lado.


	12. Capítulo 7: 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá les guste el cap :)

Cuando Louis dijo que sus hermanas eran unas diablillas, Harry no había esperado a un par de gemelas idénticas entrando a la casa cubiertas completamente en barro. No se lo había esperado, pero si se parecían un poquitín a Louis, entonces no era una sorpresa. Louis las regañó y luego se rindió con un gran suspiro cuando todo lo que ellas hicieron fue reírse. Las tomó en brazos, colocándose una en cada extremo de su cadera antes de que pudieran echarse a correr y las llevó al baño de arriba. Harry no pudo evitar reírse cuando pasaron sus manos sucias por la cara malhumorada de su hermano.

— ¿Y tú, Brutus? —le preguntó Louis, abriendo la boca en exagerada sorpresa. Incluso se tambaleó hacia un lado dramáticamente. Las niñas gritaron y se agarraron de él con fuerza y Harry se sintió aún más enamorado.

Se pasaron la tarde abajo en la sala de estar pretendiendo estudiar mientras todas las chicas miraban la TV. Harry intentó no reírse tanto de los comentarios de Louis que hacían que ellas le tiraran cojines.  _ Querían _ a Harry. No lo trataban como si fuera inferior a ellas o un extraño.

— Oh, entonces tú eres  _ ese _ Harry —le había dicho la mayor, Lottie, y se ganó un tirón de orejas de Louis y un bufido de Felicite.

Harry le dio una sonrisa confusa a Louis que él ignoró y dijo:

— Um, sí. Soy Harry.

— Eres lindo. Te puedes quedar —dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo y lo arrastraron a la cocina para conseguir galletas, y eso fue todo.

El primer encuentro con Jay fue más incómodo, pues los halló besuqueándose frente a la casa cuando volvía de su turno en el hospital.

— Mamá —dijo Louis cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de que estaban diciendo sus nombres.

— Por fin —dijo ella, divertida—. Llegué a pensar que me quedaría aquí parada diciendo “hola” todo el día.

— Hola, señora Tomlinson —chilló Harry y resistió el impulso de secarse la boca. Todavía podía sentir a Louis en ella—. Perdón.

— Está bien, cariño —dijo amablemente y sacudió el cabello de Louis, para su disgusto—. No te demores mucho, Boobear, o el pobre de Harry no tendrá más labios. Saluda a Anne de mi parte, ¿sí, cariño?

— Sí, por supuesto.

Apretó el hombro de Harry y entró.

Le tomó a Harry un par de segundos dejar atrás su propia vergüenza, porque  _ Boobear. _

— No —dijo Louis poniendo un dedo en la boca sonriente de Harry—. Ni se te ocurra.

— Jamás lo haría —rió y peinó el cabello de Louis hasta que se vio más decente—, Boobear.

Louis gimió y puso su frente en el hombro de Harry.

— Nunca te olvidarás de esto, ¿cierto?

— Me temo que no.

Louis resopló y mordió su hombro. El dolor no debió haberse sentido placentero, pero así lo hizo.

— Tienes suerte de que me gustes.

— Mucha suerte —dijo, y lo decía en serio.

***

Harry estaba intentando averiguar la raíz de la ecuación cuando su teléfono sonó. No debía mirarlo. No cuando todavía le quedaban dos problemas por resolver y un dolor de cabeza en camino.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Harry lanzó su bolígrafo contra el libro y rodó hasta el borde de la cama para coger el teléfono en la mesita de noche. Probablemente era Gemma. Sin embargo, ella ya había llamado ayer, ocupando casi 43 minutos hablando de Louis. Gemma había colgado sin antes amenazarlo con hacerle daño corporal, así que no. Probablemente no era ella.

Tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido, y eso… Vale. De seguro alguien se había equivocado. No sería la primera vez. La última vez que pasó fue cuando recibió una foto de un pene anónimo que además pedía otra en respuesta. Nunca le contestó.

Su pulgar rozó la pantalla antes de que se decidiera a abrir el mensaje.

_ “Nunca te agradecí por lavar mis zapatos o sí?” _

Harry se rascó la cabeza y escribió:  _ “¿Quién es?” _

_ “HAROLD” _

_ “Louis??” _

_ “Sí, calabacita. Ahora hablemos de los zapatos” _

_ “Oh. Lo hice, sí. Los lavé. Estaban sucios!” _

_ “Bueno, gracias. Mamá lo apreció. no demasiado cuando le dije que no fui yo el que lo hice sino tú jajaja” _

Harry se recostó de espaldas y sonrió como el tonto enamorado que era. Nadie podía verlo, de todas formas.

_ “Me gusta limpiar” _

_ “Somos una pareja destinada a ser. Nos gustan las mismas cosas también… ;)” _

¿Qué se supone que eso significaba? Había visto el poster de  _ The Script _ en el cuarto de Louis. ¿Era eso?

_ “Como la música?” _

_ “Eso también! Pero… puede que haya visto, uh… no te avergüences!!” _

_ “Oh Dios, qué? por qué??” _

_ “Cuando me mandaste a buscar mis zapatos de debajo de tu cama creo que miré en la caja equivocada... “ _

Harry soltó el celular y cayó en su cara.

— ¡Ow, mierda, maldición!

Casi tenía miedo cuando su celular sonó de nuevo, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

_ “Me sentía mal por ocultarte información! Perdón, no lo hice a propósito” _

_ “Oh Dios mío!!” _

_ “Nooo, está bien !! Al menos ahora sé que te gustan los tapones anales con brillos y el lubricante de maracuyá” _

Harry nunca había estado tan mortificado y extrañamente cachondo al mismo tiempo. No tenía idea de qué hacer con esta información.

_ “Te estas divirtiendo mucho con esto?” _

_ “Estoy bromeando un poco, sí, pero no me río de ti. No sería justo de mi parte hacerlo porque también tengo algunas cosas escondidas en la gaveta vieja de mis libros” _

_ “En serio?” _

_ “Sip, demasiadas mujeres chillonas. La última vez mi mamá fue a limpiar ahí y terminó hablándome sobre sexo y seguridad porque encontró donde escondía mis dildos cuando estaba ordenando mis calzoncillos” _

Harry tuvo que opacar sus risitas en la almohada, sintiendo calor por debajo de su camisa.

_ “Mis?? Cuántos tienes??” _

_ “Pensé que sería valiente así que compré uno que era DEMASIADO grande. Tuve que comprar otro más pequeño. También me compré un tapón anal y otras cosas. Casi me quedé en bancarrota, harry, esas cosas son carísimas !!” _

Harry mordió el extremo de su pulgar e intentó no imaginarse a Louis usando cualquiera de esas cosas.

_ “Lo gasté todo por nada. Me gusta más ser el que da a el que recibe” _

Harry gimoteó y se rehusó a acariciarse por encima del pantalón.

_ “Probablemente no debí decir eso” _

_ “No”, _ escribió Harry inmediatamente. _ “Yo, um… Preferiría ser el que recibe, creo” _

_ “En serio? Eso sería genial. O sea, si es que estás con la persona adecuada” _

_ “Sip, me gusta.. sentirme lleno” _

No podía creer que se lo acababa de mandar. Oh Dios. ¿Estaba  _ sexteándole _ a Louis? ¿Y si Louis nunca le respondía? ¿Si pensaba que él era raro? ¿Si…?

_ “Mierda, harry” _

_ “Por favor no pienses que soy raro” _

_ “Pienso que eres perfecto” _

Siguieron enviándose mensajes sobre cosas tontas hasta que la mamá de Harry lo llamó para bajar a cenar. Y cuando su pantalla se encendió con un mensaje de  _ “Buenas noches calabacita”  _ de Louis justo antes de que se fuera a dormir, le respondió con un  _ “Buenas noches Boobear”  _ y se durmió con mariposas revoloteando en su barriga.

***

Libros cayeron ruidosamente al escritorio en el que Harry estaba sentado. Se asustó tanto que dejó caer el sándwich en su regazo.

— Mierda, perdón —dijo Louis y se agachó para recoger los pedazos de ensalada, sin ningún preámbulo o pensamiento hacia el muy interesado pene de Harry.

— Louis, para, oh Dios —espantó las manos de Louis y se preguntó si podía pasar el tremendamente obvio movimiento en sus pantalones como un fetiche por los polímeros.

— Sólo intentaba ayudar —susurró Louis con una sonrisa furtiva y se sentó junto a Harry, juntando sus rodillas—. Por cierto, de nada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —era el descanso del almuerzo. Louis siempre se sentaba con sus numerosos amigos durante él—. No creo haberte visto nunca a esta hora.

— Silencio —lo regañó Louis inspirando ruidosamente y abrió su libro. Estaba al revés—. Estoy intentando estudiar, obviamente.

— Louis—

— Mi educación está en juego, Harold. Deja de ser tan grosero.

Harry se removió, olvidando su propio trabajo ya que el muslo de Louis se sentía cálido y firme contra el suyo, y acababa de presionar su pulgar en su rodilla.

Louis enganchó su pie alrededor del tobillo de Harry y abrió su cuaderno, sacando la lengua un poco mientras comenzaba a dibujar una figurilla con lentes en la esquina de la hoja.

— Ni siquiera estás trabajando —se quejó en voz alta, olvidándose de bajar la voz.

La bibliotecaria apareció de la nada y palmeó a Louis en el hombro.

— ¿Podría bajar la voz, señor Tomlinson? Esta es una biblioteca.

La boca de Louis se abrió, su expresión indignada tan hilarante que Harry tuvo que ocultar sus risas en su hombro. Definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el deseo de Harry de oler la deliciosa mezcla del perfume de Louis y el detergente y su esencia cálida. Porque eso habría sido extraño.

— Esto es muy injusto —susurró Louis y pellizcó el muslo de Harry—. No puedo creer que me metiste en problemas. ¿Por qué no te dijo nada a ti?

— Soy el mejor estudiante —dijo Harry mientras se encogía de hombros, sin molestarse en ser modesto—. Nadie sospecha de mí.

— En serio que te haré pagar por esto. Sólo espera.

A Harry le gustaba la idea mucho más de lo que le debería gustar, sobre todo si incluía que Louis lo amarrara a la cama y jugara con él incansablemente.

Se puso tan rojo con ese pensamiento que podía sentir el calor que su cara irradiaba, como un enorme campo de fuerza de frustración sexual.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió Louis arqueando una ceja—. Te ves terriblemente nervioso.

Harry se acomodó las gafas y exhaló lentamente.

— Sí.

— Estás rojo.  _ Realmente  _ rojo. Como un tomate —sonrió Louis pinchando la punta de su nariz—. No es justo que no me lo cuentes.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mordisqueándose el labio.

— ¿Y si lo escribes? —empujó su cuaderno y lápiz hacia Harry.

Harry cogió el bolígrafo y escribió,  _ “¿Ese es un dibujo de mí?”. _

_ “No lo sabrás hasta que me digas lo que piensas”. _

Harry empezó a morder la tapa del lápiz cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era el suyo. Le dio a Louis una mirada de disculpa y lo quitó de su boca.

— He tenido mi lengua en tu boca, amor, no me importa —musitó Louis, sus labios suaves y cálidos en su oreja—. Ahora, por favor, ¿dímelo? No me burlaré de ti, lo sabes.

— Lo sé, sólo que… —se aclaró la garganta y aflojó el nudo de su corbata. Dios, Louis le hacía querer deshacerse de todos sus problemas y solamente  _ mostrarle—. _ Vale.

Vaciló un poco, la punta del lápiz suspendida sobre el papel mientras finalmente juntaba todo el coraje que poseía y escribió,  _ “Es que pensé en ti amarrándome y jugando conmigo y me calentó, perdón”. _

Cuando Louis se levantó de repente, el corazón de Harry por poco se cae en sus zapatos recién lustrados.

— Louis, ¿qué—?

— Necesito un libro y me ayudarás a buscarlo. Ahora mismo.

— ¿De acuerdo? —Harry se tragó su chillido cuando Louis lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia los estantes en la esquina más alejada de la puerta de entrada.

— No tenía idea de que tenías psicología.

— No la tengo —fue la respuesta de Louis antes de que se inclinara para murmurar:—. Simplemente quería besarte.

— Oh. Vale. Sí, por favor.

Louis empujó a Harry contra una pila de libros y pegó sus labios a los de él, su boca abierta y demandante. Los brazos de Harry se agarraron inmediatamente a la pequeña cintura de Louis, cerrando los ojos cuando Louis abrió sus labios con su lengua y profundizó el beso. Harry estaba muy agradecido de que su espalda se encontrara contra los estantes, pues se sentía tembloroso y débil.

Cuando Louis intentó retirarse, Harry gimió y enganchó el labio inferior de Louis con sus dientes, apretándolo tan cerca suyo que casi podía sentir sus palpitaciones. Intercambiaron cálidos, húmedos besos que tenían a Harry tan caliente que la camisa se le pegó al cuerpo.

— Demonios, se ves tan sexy con tus lentes —dijo Louis y arrastró sus labios por la mandíbula de Harry para besarlo detrás de la oreja.

— No te rías de mí.

Louis mordió su lóbulo.

— No lo hago. Lo digo en serio.

No fue hasta que alguien carraspeó que Harry se percató de que estaban morreándose en la  _ escuela, _ en la biblioteca donde la bibliotecaria podía encontrarlos en cualquier instante y enviarlos a la oficina del director por conducta inapropiada. Jesús.

Miró por sobre el hombro de Louis a Niall, de todos los que podían haber sido, parado ahí, viéndose más entretenido que enfadado. Louis no había parado de besar el cuello de Harry ni cuando le pellizcó el costado. Trató de no gemir.

— Están encima de mi libro, muchachos —dijo con una sonrisa confundida.

— ¿Huh? —finalmente Louis se separó y volteó con las mejillas coloradas—. Oh, mierda. Perdón, Nialler.

— Perdón —chilló Harry y arrastró a Louis a un lado para que Niall pudiera sacar el libro.

— Bueno, no dejen que yo los detenga —dijo Niall con un alegre guiño y agarró el libro bajo su brazo—. Se ven muy lindos juntos.

— Gracias —dijo Louis, todavía colorado pero más controlado que Harry—. ¿Oye, Niall?

— ¿Sí?

—  _ Gracias. _

La enorme sonrisa de Niall se suavizó. Sus ojos se desviaron brevemente hacia Harry antes de palmear a Louis en el hombro.

— Claro, por supuesto.

Niall se despidió con un gesto y salió de la sección y Harry se moría de la curiosidad.

— Um, entonces, ¿conoces a Niall?

Louis se desplomó encima suyo y soltó un bufido que cosquilleó la garganta de Harry.

— ¿Quién  _ no  _ conoce a Niall?

Bueno, eso era probablemente cierto, pero Harry todavía estaba intentando sacar algo de todo esto.

— Él fue el que te lo contó, ¿cierto? Lo de Andy —no era muy sutil en hacer esto.

— No lo dijo por chismosear —lo defendió Louis, alejándose para mirar a Harry—. Él y Zayn sólo—

— ¿Zayn?

— Sí. Supongo que querían que lo escuchara de ellos y no de cualquier otra persona —dijo Louis, frotándose la nuca—. Zayn casi me amenazó con patearme el trasero si te trataba mal por eso.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse, pero no estaba ni enojado ni resentido. Sabía que se lo había dicho a Louis con buena intención. Mejor ellos que otros que pudieran exagerar la historia.

— Zayn fue muy bueno conmigo. Me llevó a casa.

— Sí. Tiene un buen corazón, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

— No tenía idea de que eran tan cercanos.

— No nos juntamos mucho en la escuela. Le gusta estar solo, usualmente. No le gusta eso de estar rodeado de mucha gente. Está bien así —se encogió de hombros—. Cuando nos vemos, casi siempre es en su sótano. Sólo vemos películas y la pasamos bien cuando sus padres no están.

Harry enrolló sus dedos en la muñeca de Louis tentativamente, midiendo su reacción. Louis dejó que lo agarrara. Harry se enterró en sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

— Me alegro de que no hayas sido desagradable conmigo.

— Harry —dijo Louis con suavidad. Con  _ amor—. _ Nunca le sería desagradable a una cara tan dulce como la tuya —le puso los brazos al cuello y atacó su cara con besos rápidos y agresivos hasta que Harry empezó a reírse—. ¡Eres muy lindo!

— Louis, Louis, shh—

— ¡No! —dijo Louis muy alto y abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar. Harry no iba a permitirlo, así que tapó su boca con una mano y atrapó el sordo “¡Eres muy lindo!” en su palma.

Así fue como la bibliotecaria los encontró. Se paró al frente de ellos con los brazos en jarras y los echó con un meneo de la cabeza, decepcionada.


	13. Capítulo 7: 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la segunda vez que me salto una semana antes de publicar la actualización, y tengo miedo de que se vuelva una costumbre. Les aseguro que no volverá a pasar, a menos que sea muy necesario no hacerlo.  
> En fin, disfruten del capítulo. El siguiente es muuy largo y bueno :)

El día escolar estaba cerca de su final y Harry sólo había tropezado con sus pies unas pocas veces, sin caerse, por lo que lo consideró un éxito.

Se lavó las manos bajo el grifo y lo cerró, examinando su cabello en es espejo encima del lavabo. Algunas motas de polvo que a Harry no le interesaba saber de dónde venían arruinaban su pulcra apariencia.

Estaba bajándose los lados del cabello con las manos húmedas, aun cuando no había nada que arreglar, cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente.

Alguien se rió por lo bajo, deteniéndose.

— No creo que puedas mejorarlo mucho —dijo la voz masculina, burlona y familiar—. Necesitarás un jodido milagro.

Harry se acomodó las gafas como un tic nervioso y dejó caer las manos en los costados. La gente podía reírse de su apariencia, pero a él le  _ enorgullecía. _ Siempre trataba de verse bien y arreglado para la escuela. Había pensado que hoy se veía bastante bien.  _ Louis _ se lo había confirmado.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí para ver cómo orino o qué? —dijo Andy y cuando Harry finalmente levantó la vista, inmediatamente encontró el moretón bajo su ojo—. ¿Y?

Harry encogió los hombros al pasar al lado de Andy y él le dijo:

— Buen trabajo en gimnasia hoy. Hicimos una apuesta de las veces que te tropezarías con tus pies. Me hiciste ganar un billete de diez.

Pudo haberle respondido con innmuerables cosas horribles. Le pudo haber preguntado por el moretón en su ojo, aunque ya sospechaba de alguien que pudo haberlo puesto ahí. Él era un montón de cosas, pero no era estúpido. Y no era, ni nunca querría serlo, como Andy. Nunca se bajaría a su nivel. Era  _ mejor _ que eso.

— Me alegro por ti, entonces —djo Harry, secándose las manos con una toalla de papel y arrojándola al papelero mientras Andy lo miraba boquiabierto. Estaba considerando en agradecerle, porque lo gracioso era que si Andy no hubiera sido tan cruel, Harry no habría besado a Louis. Al final no dijo nada más que un  “Ten un buen día”, y se fue del baño sin mirar atrás.

***

Harry estaba sentado en una banca cerca del campo de fútbol vacío con un libro en sus manos cuando una sombra cayó sobre él. Se sobresaltó un poco y miró hacia arriba, olvidándose de marcar la página cuando cerró el libro de golpe. Definitivamente no estaba leyendo una novela de adultos gráfica. Claro que no.

— Perdón, no quería asustarte —dijo Zayn y se dejó caer en la banca al lado de Harry de la forma más casual y cool que había visto a cualquier persona sentarse—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Esperando a Louis y Liam —contestó, una vez que se aseguró de que no le iban a robar o castigar por leer porno gay explícito dentro de la escuela—. Están en su última clase.

Zayn sacó un paquete de Malboros y deslizó un cigarrillo en sus labios, guardó el paquete y cubrió el encendedor con sus manos para evitar que la llama se disolviera mientras lo sostenía en la punta del cigarro. Tenía un aire relajado que hacía que Harry no se sintiera obligado a hablar. Era genial.

— Lamento lo del otro día. Por, tú sabes, entrar en pánico frente a ti —dijo Harry, doblando ociosamente la esquina de la hoja—. Y quiero agradecerte. Por ser amable.

— No tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Cualquier persona decente habría hecho lo mismo que yo.

— Tal vez —admitió Harry—. Pero nadie lo hizo.

Zayn sonrió y dejó salir el humo hacia el otro lado, sin molestar a Harry.

— No te acuerdas, ¿cierto? ¿Lo que pasó el año pasado detrás del gimnasio? Lo del señor Lawrence.

Harry rebuscó en su cerebro pero no pudo encontrar nada.

— No, no lo recuerdo. Perdón.

— No es nada —Zayn se encogió de hombros e inspiró nicotina una vez más. Exhaló—. Sólo que… me acuerdo que una vez me escapé para fumar y casi me descubre ese idiota. No sé cómo o por qué, pero estabas afuera del gimnasio todo engalanado y te levantaste y me viste salir de ahí. Me habría pillado escapándome si no fuera porque tú lo distrajiste. Nunca te lo agradecí, así que supongo que estamos a mano.

— Oh —sí sonaba como algo que hubiera hecho alguna vez, y ahora que lo pensaba tenía un recuerdo vago de pedirle al señor Lawrence si podía  acompañarlo a la enfermería y así no notara al chico que se había escondido en la esquina. Harry y la enfermera ya habían pasado a la fase de hablarse de “tú”, pero el señor Lawrence no sabía de ello—. No hay problema.

— Entonces, Louis y tú, ¿uh? —la boca de Zayn se elevó en una sonrisa.

Harry bajó su cara sonrojada y dijo:

— Sí.

— Yo le conté —dijo Zayn y Harry lo miró sorprendido—. Lo que pasó. Algo muy general. No quería que lo oyera de algún bocazas cualquiera, ¿sí? Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.

— Sé que se lo contaste —confesó Harry—. A Louis se le salió esta mañana.

— No estás enojado conmigo, ¿o sí?

— No —miró en silencio a Zayn succionar su cigarro y dejar salir el humo por la boca. Era un poco fascinante—. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Y creo… creo que salió bien al final.

— Genial, entonces —sonrió y miró hacia el cielo gris.

Se sentaron allí en un silencio cómodo hasta que las clases acabaron.

***

Octubre lentamente estaba llegando a su final. La temperatura bajaba cada día más y alcanzaba su punto más bajo en la oscuridad, pero Harry seguía subiendo a la azotea. Abrigado con su larga camiseta y pantalones, su cálido suéter de Navidad favorito que la abuela le había tejido hace un año, un abrigo, su gorro de mono y tres pares de calcetines, Harry estiró las mantas en el tejado y colocó otra encima de su regazo mientras se sentaba contra la pared de la casa. El sol se había escondido hace dos horas y el cielo mostraba el azul de medianoche. Se sentó allí y cerró los ojos, intentando vaciar sus pensamientos.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí hasta que la ventana se abrió pausadamente y una voz dijo:

— Te traje té.

Harry volteó la cabeza y sonrió tan ampliamente que le dolieron las mejillas.

— No sabía que ibas a venir hoy.

— Yo tampoco —dijo Louis y se estiró fuera de la ventana para tenderle a Harry un termo llenado hasta el borde con té caliente—. Pero la abuela vino hoy y mamá dijo que podía venir acá por un rato mientras ella cuidaba a las chicas.

— ¿Quieres sentarte aquí? —Harry palmeó el lugar a su lado.

— No voy a interrumpir tu zen o lo que sea, ¿no?

Harry sólo sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

— Sólo ponte un abrigo, hace un poco de frío.

— Un poco de frío, dice —refunfuñó y desapareció de su vista. Re-emergió minutos después con su abrigo, un beanie de lana y dos de las bufandas floreados de la mamá de Harry envueltas alrededor de su cuello y la mitad de su cara.

— Yo te mantendré caliente —le prometió Harry y se sonrojó cuando Louis se metió bajo el edredón con él y acomodó las bufandas bajo su barbilla para poder besarlo en la mejilla.

— Más te vale, Styles. No me veo muy bien congelado. Se me caen los mocos como agua.

— Bueno, ¡tenemos líquido caliente! —apretó el termo contra su pecho y colocó las piernas de Louis sobre las suyas para que no le diera frío—. Gracias por traerlo.

— Lo que sea por mi calabacita —Louis tiró del gorro de Harry hasta que le cubrió las orejas—. Lindo gorro.

Harry se moría de ganas de besarlo.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó finalmente, todavía inseguro por tomar la iniciativa. Puso el termo en el tejado junto a su cadera para que no se cayera.

— No lo sé. ¿Puedes? —rozó la mejilla de Harry con su nariz y su mano se deslizó por debajo de la manta para encontrar la de Harry. Entrelazó sus dedos, e incluso cuando se besaran mucho, esta era la primera vez que Harry tomaba la mano de Louis así: palma contra palma y dedos enlazados. La sorpresa de eso, la intimidad que sentía, lo calentó de la cabeza a los pies mucho mejor que cualquier manta o té. Se le aceleró el pulso, sintiéndose como si estuviera cayendo, siendo la mano de Louis lo único que lo mantenía quieto.

Volteó la cabeza para empujar sus labios contra los de Louis en un beso suave. No se había afeitado y su corta barba hacía que Harry quisiera frotar su mejilla contra ella, le hizo pensar  _ me pregunto cómo se sentiría si me besara bajo el ombligo. _ Azorado, besó a Louis con más fuerza, la punta de su nariz helada contra su mejilla y su boca hirviendo cuando se abrió sobre la suya. Sabía a té.

Harry deslizó su lengua por el labio superior de Louis, el movimiento de sus bocas haciendo que su piel se sintiera muy apretada y caliente y temblorosa. Apretó la mano de Louis y gimió cuando encontró su lengua, lento y lánguido y tan familiar, inclinando la cabeza para probarse el uno al otro más profundamente. Sus bocas se unieron una y otra vez y se rieron a jadeos cuando el aire alrededor suyo salió en forma de vapor.

— Sabes que —dijo Louis contra la boca caliente de Harry—, cuando hagamos esto en invierno y haga mucho frío, nuestros labios terminarán congelándose.

No era un  _ si. _ Era un _ cuando. _

Harry agarró la nuca de Louis y reclamó su boca, besándolo incesantemente hasta que la fricción entre sus labios hinchados le hormigueó por toda la piel.

— Wow, um —dijo Louis jadeando por aire—. ¿Fue por algo que dije?

_ Te amo. _

— Tal vez es porque me gusta la idea de vivir pegado a tus labios.

— Pervertido.

Harry presionó sus labios contra Louis una vez más antes de descansar su cabeza en su hombro. Su corazón seguía martilleando.

— ¿A Liam no le importa que estés aquí? No quiero separarte de él ni nada parecido.

Louis rió. Harry quería embotellar el sonido y sacarlo cada vez que estuviera triste.

— Nah, no te preocupes. Sophia seguía reclamándolo, así que es culpa de él si lo abandono. No me estaba poniendo suficiente atención —más bajo, añadió:—. Quería estar contigo, de todas formas. No te veo tanto en la escuela como a Liam.

— Me alegro de que vinieras.

— Yo también.

Se quedaron allí en silencio, solamente escuchando al viento silbar por entre las ramas desnudas y el sonido distante de los autos yendo arriba y abajo por la calle. Harry frotó su pulgar contra el dorso de la mano de Louis. Encajaban perfectamente.

— La próxima semana es Halloween —dijo Louis.

Harry se quedó callado.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

— ¿Algo como qué? —sonrió Harry.

— Algo como una cita. Si quieres te compraré magdalenas de manzanas con caramelo.

Cualquier otro día. Literalmente cualquier otro día hubiera estado bien. Haría que Harry quisiera volar fuera de su piel en vez de tratar de cambiar el tema torpemente.

— ¿O quizá pudiéramos tener una cita antes? ¿O después?

Louis tiró de su mano hasta que levantó la vista de su regazo hacia los ojos de él.

— ¿Eres una de esas personas anti-Halloween? Porque si lo eres tendré que convertirte —pinchó la punta de su nariz—. Si no te molesta mucho, podríamos cuidar un poco a las gemelas primero. Aparentemente, Lottie y Fizzy son demasiado cool para eso ahora y mamá tiene que trabajar, así que… eso. ¿Pero luego podríamos ir a lo de Niall? Escuché que va a hacer una fiesta. O podríamos pasarnos para comer algo solamente.

_ Mierda, supéralo ya. Han pasado años. _

— Vale.

Cuando miró hacia adelante de nuevo, pudo sentir a Louis mirándolo desde el rabillo del ojo.

— No tenemos que ir.

— No. No, quiero hacerlo —insistió Harry, porque lo último que deseaba hacer era cagarlo todo. Estaba comportándose como un tonto.  _ Quería _ hacerlo.

— Harry —dijo Louis, y supo que no había sido lo suficientemente convincente—. ¿No quieres ir a la fiesta, eso es? Porque en serio que no tenemos que ir. No me importa. Podemos quedarnos y hacer una maratón de películas de terror y comer dulces. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

La garganta de Harry se sentía muy apretada y por una vez, una sola vez, deseó no ser tan putamente emocional. Tan jodido.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada —dijo con la voz temblorosa. Tal vez si no mirara a Louis él le creería.

— Bien, escucha —Louis apretó su mano firmemente y esperó a que Harry lo mirase—. vamos a hacer esto. Desde ahora, cada vez que uno de los dos dice “prometido”, no podemos mentir. Incluso aunque pensemos que la verdad hará que el otro se enoje o se sienta herido. En el momento en que escuchemos esa palabra  _ tenemos _ que decir la verdad y ninguna otra cosa —la firme expresión de Louis mientras asentía hacían sentir a Harry como una mosca bajo el microscopio—. Así que ahora te voy a preguntar, ¿estás bien con eso? Prometido.

Harry tragó duro y meneó la cabeza.

— Muy bien —dijo Louis, su voz uniforme y curiosa—. ¿Puedes decirme por qué?

No estaba muy seguro de cómo explicarlo en su mente, y mucho menos a Louis.

— Es sólo que… no me gusta Halloween. Debido a… cosas. Que pasaron. Y no quiero que nuestra primera, um, cita… sea así. Como una distracción. Quiero que sea… —bajó la voz hasta susurrar—, nuestra. Sólo nuestra.

Louis se acercó más a Harry y se lo quedó mirando, y el minucioso exámen lo hizo sentir cohibido.

— Sólo es… ni siquiera es como —parpadeó a través de sus lágrimas de frustración y trató de usar palabras que no le hicieran pensar que estaba desgarrándose la piel para que Louis lo viera por dentro—. A veces me hacer recordar cosas malas, y es estúpido. Yo era pequeño. Es tan  _ estúpido.  _ Debería haberlo superado hace años —miró hacia el cielo e inspiró, dejando que el aire le ampliara los pulmones, sintiéndose ya muy descubierto—. Esto no tiene sentido para ti, ¿cierto? Pero no estoy… poniéndote excusas. Lo siento —lo sentía por no poder ser abierto y derrumbar todas las barreras que había construido alrededor de sí mismo como si fueran del tamaño de un hormiguero en vez del de un rascacielos. Lo sentía por no ser capaz de poner en palabras que se entendieran cómo se estaba sintiendo.

— No tienes que darme explicaciones. Nunca te presionaría para que me contaras algo que no quieres decirme —dijo Louis suavemente. Y era una persona ruidosa, exuberante la mayoría del tiempo, pero siempre que tocaba a Harry lo hacía con dulzura y le hablaba como si siempre guardara sus secretos, y Harry  _ quería _ hablar. Quería hacerle saber a Louis. Sólo que no sabía  _ cómo. _

— Quiero contártelo —casi deseó que a sus palabras se las llevase el viento, se perdieran junto a las hojas y se las tragara la tierra, porque tenía  _ miedo. _ Miedo de que eso causará que Louis lo viera de diferente forma. Miedo de que ponerlo en palabras significaba que realmente había sucedido—. Es sólo que no… no sé si pueda hacerlo.

— Harry, si hay algo que quiero que  _ siempre _ tengas en cuenta, es que me puedes contar lo que sea, sin importar nada. Y me han dicho que soy bueno en escuchar, así que debe ser cierto.

Y Harry sonrió un poco, las comisuras de su boca pesadas y lentas. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Lo había guardado en su pecho como lo hacía con todo lo demás. Y quizá todo el peso de las cosas que se había dejado para sí debiera estar tirándolo hacia el suelo, pero no era así. Se habían apilado una sobre otra de a poco hasta que apenas lo notaba. Pero ahora… ahora lo sentía como un peso arriba de los hombros, e intentar quitárselo era como tratar de levantar una montaña con nada más que sus manos.

— No sé cómo empezar.

Louis levantó sus manos unidas y besó los nudillos de Harry, uno por uno.

— Está bien. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Harry respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, exhalando como si eso le ayudara a hacer que las palabras salieran más fácilmente.

— Es sobre mi papá, supongo —frunció el entrecejo y  _ estaba haciéndolo—. _ No.  _ Estoy seguro _ de que es sobre él. Y sobre, como… lo que hizo.

— ¿Es por cuando se fue?

Harry negó con la cabeza:— Estaba feliz de que se fuera —admitió, su corazón golpeando en su pecho—. Por mi mamá. Estaba feliz de que ella lo hubiera dejado.

— ¿Alguna vez les hizo algo? ¿A ti?

— No… a mí no. Nunca nos golpeó ni a mí ni a Gemma, pero él… —Louis cubrió con su mano libre el agarre de sus manos y estaba caliente, muy cálido y _ seguro.  _ Pero quizá Harry solamente tenía frío—. Se emborrachó tanto esa noche y —le picaban los ojos, sus manos temblaban y sabía que Louis debía sentirlo, pero seguía allí y no había dicho nada—, y él empezó a decir todas estas cosas horribles a mamá delante mío y no paró, ni siquiera cuando empecé a llorar y… le supliqué que parara… y —respiró temblorosamente y no quiso mirar a Louis, no todavía, no mientras tuviera que sacar todo afuera—, y en-entonces la golpeó y la arrastró hacia su habitación y yo… no tenía idea de lo que ha-hacer. Y él simplemente siguió… haciéndole daño.

Ya no podía respirar adecuadamente, no lo suficiente como para seguir hablando, para decirle a Louis que sólo tenía siete años pero que recordaba todo con nitidez y lo  _ indefenso _ que se había sentido. Cómo Gemma y él sólo podían golpearlo con sus puños diminutos y llorar mientras él trataba de romper el traje de mamá con sus manos, toscas y enojadas.  _ Golpeándola,  _ desquitándose con ella por celos. Cómo mamá se las arregló para empujarlo al final, y el instante en que él había dejado de tocarla, cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar y a pedir perdón. Diciéndoles que si se iban, se iba a suicidar. Harry se había sentido tan aterrado y jodidamente inútil, sólo mirando cuando Gemma le gritaba “Te odio, te odio”, tirando de su shockeada madre y de Harry a la puerta principal con nada más que los trajes grotescos en sus espaldas y la llave del auto. Recordaba la forma en que las manos de su mamá tiritaban cuando intentó poner la llave en el encendido.

— Harry —dijo Louis, y sus ojos estaban brillantes y su boca hacia abajo cuando dejó la mano temblorosa de Harry para envolverlo en un abrazo—, lo siento _ tanto. _

Lloró en el hombro de Louis, hipando y sacudiéndose y se volvía a sentir como si tuviera siete años de nuevo y llorara hasta quedarse dormido y se despertara llorando también. Pero tal vez se sentía mejor, el peso de ello un poco más ligero. Su mamá había tratado de hablar de eso muchas veces pero nunca lo había logrado. No creía tener el derecho cuando era ella la que había sacado la peor parte. Cuando ella era la obligada a empezar una nueva vida, cuidando de dos niños ella sola por mucho tiempo. Debió haber sido duro y solitario, pero ella nunca se quejaba. ¿Qué derecho tenía Harry para sentirse mal?

— Lo siento —susurró en el hombro húmedo de Louis—. Me recuerda a… lo siento.

— Demonios,  _ no. _ No digas eso.

— Pero eso pasó… hace tanto tiempo. No quiero seguir sintiéndome así —respiró profundamente, intentando serenarse. Se recordó a sí mismo que su mamá estaba feliz y que ya no tenía que ver cómo se cubría los moretones con maquillaje o escucharla llorar en el teléfono con su mejor amiga porque estaba asustada de que él volviera a herirla—. Quiero que sea diferente.

Louis frotó círculos en su espalda, su voz suave y queda cuando habló.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos y vemos las peores películas del mundo? Algo ridículo. ¿Y hagamos palomitas y veamos quién se mete más en la boca? Podemos, ¿podemos hacer que sea nuestro día? No como una cita, no todavía. ¿Sólo estar juntos y crear mejores recuerdos? —besó el inicio de su mandíbula—. ¿Te suena bien?

Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza y asintió. Deseó que él supiera lo mucho que Harry agradecía que le  _ importara. _

— Sí. Suena perfecto  _ —tú eres perfecto. _

Se quedaron en la azotea hasta que se bebieron todo el té y Harry ya no tenía frío.


	14. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les traigo el cap completo porque se lo merecen (soy tan poco constante en las actualizaciones que me doy vergüenza) y porque, bueno, no tengo el corazón para cortar este hermoso capítulo.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten mucho :) Feliz fin de semana.

Si había una debilidad de Liam de la que Harry estaba seguro, era el pan de plátano y nueces. Así que cuando se escapó a la cocina para distraerse —de  _ Louis  _ y confesiones— cocinando, ver a Liam dando vueltas por allí más veces de lo necesario no fue una sorpresa. Nunca se le acercaba o decía nada. Sólo caminaba por ahí. A veces suspiraba.

Si Harry fuera una mejor persona, lo habría llamado para decirle que efectivamente el pan que estaba haciendo era para _ él.  _ Pero Harry no era una mejor persona y gran parte de él disfrutaba dejar a su hermanastro en suspenso.

Cuando finalmente Liam entró y rodeó la cocina con sus pies en calcetines, todo lo que hizo fue abrir la nevera, mirarla por dos minutos y luego cerrarla de nuevo. Harry alzó la vista de su posición hacia el horno, echando un vistazo adentro para ver el progreso. Se topó con la mirada de Liam. Él miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado, como si Harry lo hubiera encontrado con la mano dentro del frasco de galletas. 

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Harry incorporándose.

— Sí —gruñó Liam y se fue de la cocina con las manos vacías.

Y Harry no era bueno con las palabras, rara vez tenía idea de cómo decirle a los demás cómo se sentía, pero podía _ mostrárselos.  _ Así que, una vez que Liam se fue con Sophia, Harry llevó el pan recién horneado a su habitación y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de Liam.

Cuando encontró la bandeja en el lavaplatos la mañana siguiente, se fue de la cocina con una sonrisa que le duró todo el viaje en el auto.

— Entonces —empezó Liam una vez que se abrocharon los cinturones—, gracias por el pan.

— De nada —Harry jugueteó con su cinturón y dobló las mangas de su abrigo encima de sus manos—. ¿Te gustó?

— Estaba fantástico —contestó formalmente mientras encendía el auto.

— Me alegro.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, la estación de pop favorita de Liam en el fondo. Hoy a Harry ni siquiera le importaba.

— Así que Louis y tú, ¿eh? —le preguntó Liam de la nada. Le tomó un momento a Harry para responderle.

— Um, ¿sí?

— No sé a quién amenazar ahora. Me has puesto en una situación muy complicada —dijo Liam, la comisura de su boca levantándose.

— ¿Amenazar?

— Sí, ya sabes. Todo ese discurso de “no te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi mejor amigo, o hermanastro, o te romperé las piernas”.

Harry nunca había esperado ser el protagonista de tal conversación, así que no era capaz de contestar de forma coherente.

— Lo, um... ¿lo siento? No creo que tengas que romper mis piernas o las de Louis. Eso  _ creo. _

— Bien —dijo Liam y se puso serio—. Le gustas, ¿sabes? Le gustas mucho.

— ¿En serio? —lo  _ sabía.  _ Sabía que le gustaba a Louis, pero que alguien fuera de ellos dos se lo dijera, alguien como Liam, quien había conocido a Louis por tanto tiempo era… era diferente.

— Sí, hombre. Tuve que escucharlo hablar de lo inteligente y gracioso que eras y que tus ojos son del color verde más hermoso por  _ semanas. _ Sus palabras, no las mías, por cierto.

— Pero yo… _ ¿semanas? _

Liam frunció el ceño. Harry literalmente podía ver los engranajes en su cabeza dando vueltas mientras lo reflexionaba.

— Sí. Creo que… ¿empezó después de que se quedara en casa de nosotros y yo me fuera con papá a pescar? Él te mencionaba. Como, pequeñas cosas aquí y allá. Cree que es sutil, pero en realidad no, no lo es.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y metió sus manos entre los muslos. ¿Le había gustado a Louis desde ahí?

— Sé que te gusta. Quiero decir… eres un poquito obvio. Sé que te ha gustado por mucho tiempo, pero Louis es un cabeza dura a veces. No puedo creer que no lo haya notado.

— Oye —se quejó Harry, aunque ni siquiera estuviera enfadado. Era cierto. Era  _ obvio. _ Y había creído que Liam no se dio cuenta.

El semáforo se puso en rojo. Liam apretó el manubrio y le dio a Harry con una mirada seria cuando el auto se detuvo.

— Escucha Harry, la cosa es que… Sé que te ha gustado por un tiempo, pero… estar con alguien es diferente. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no lo has puesto en algún tipo de pedestal, porque amo a Louis, pero él no es perfecto. Y solamente… no quiero que te des cuenta de que es diferente a lo que te imaginaste y le rompas el corazón. Sé que parece un chico audaz y temerario, pero… si algo sucede sé que se pondría peor que tú, así que sólo… asegúrate de que él es lo que quieres antes de que pase demasiado tiempo, ¿sí?

— Liam, yo— —entrelazó las manos en su regazo, dándose cuenta vagamente de que el auto había empezado a andar—. Sé que no es perfecto. No espero que lo sea. Y sí, puede que lo haya idealizado al principio, pero no es así  _ ahora. _ Nunca le rompería el corazón. Am-quiero todas las cosas de él que otros puedan encontrar imperfectas, porque… son perfectas para  _ mí. _ Él es perfecto para mí.

Liam se estiró para pellizcar su mejilla y sonrió.

— Eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar.

***

Era Halloween y Louis estaba descansando contra el mostrador de la cocina, con trazos de pintura blanca en su rostro y delineador negro en sus ojos que no quería quitarse. La palma de Harry estaba caliente por la forma en que Louis la había tomado en la suya cuando movieron a las gemelas de una casa a la otra. Harry no se había puesto un disfraz pero estaba bien.  _ Él  _ se sentía bien. Mejor de lo que había pensado, y debió haberlo imaginado porque Louis y las gemelas lo mantenían tan distraído que no se había detenido a pensar sobre su padre ninguna sola vez.

Y Louis sabía todo de  _ eso. _ Lo sabía y seguía sin tratar a Harry diferente, no lo miraba como si fuera un animal salvaje al que tratar con cuidado. Todavía bromeaba con él, lo besaba con necesidad y le enviaba links de posts de Internet que no eran para nada graciosos pero para él sí lo eran. Harry no podía evitar recordar lo que le había dicho a Liam y pensar  _ sí, es perfecto para mí. _

— No puedo creer que esa señora creyó que estaba vestido como Napoleón Dinamita —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y comenzó a desabotonar su chaleco—. Estoy muy seguro de que no era nada bueno.

— No sabría decirte, bebé. Nunca lo he visto —dijo Louis metiendo un dedo a la mezcla de galletas cruda que Harry había preparado anteriormente.

— Oye —lo reprimió Harry.

Louis sonrió con el dedo en su boca. Harry debió adivinar que Louis era el tipo de persona que probaba de los bowls.

— Me gusta cómo te ves —dijo Louis acercándose a Harry con una mirada penetrante en sus ojos—. Me gustas  _ tú. _

Harry se sonrojó y bajó la vista para ver cómo Louis terminaba de desabrochar su suéter. Lo quitó de sus hombros y lo acomodó en el respaldo de la silla más cercana.

— También me gustas —murmuró Harry, y deseó que fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle cuánto.

— ¿Más que las galletas? —preguntó Louis con una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry asintió, su pulso acelerándose a un veloz staccato cuando Louis desabrochó los primeros tres botones de su camisa blanca y deslizó sus manos bajo la tela, acariciando sus clavículas y descansando en sus hombros descubiertos. Ni siquiera se sentía sexual. Solamente  _ cercano. _ Íntimo. Como si Louis fuera incapaz de no tocar su piel.

— ¿Más que los libros?

— Sí.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron, su boca formando un silencioso  _ oh. _

— ¿Creíste que iba a decir que no? —acarició la muñeca de Louis en círculos y se inclinó para tocar la mejilla de Louis con la suya.

— La verdad, sí —admitió Louis. Olía un poco a pintura y su aliento tenía la esencia de los dulces de caramelo que le había robado a las gemelas.

Harry besó la punta de su nariz y levantó sus manos temblorosas para acunar su cara.

— Eres tan… _ hermoso. _ Todo de ti. Más hermoso que cualquier libro.

Era la primera vez que veía a Louis sonrojarse así. Quería hacerlo una y otra vez, sorprender a Louis con pequeños cumplidos todos los días por el resto de sus vidas. Hacerle saber lo mucho que Harry lo apreciaba. Incluso aunque tuvieran ochenta años y estuvieran curtidos y calvos y sus huesos marcados, Harry seguiría diciéndole que era hermoso y sostendría su mano cuando fueran a caminar.

— Harry.

Harry dejó caer sus manos, súbitamente cohibido. Hubiera escapado de Louis si él no lo hubiera tomado de la nuca para besarlo. Sus labios estaban pegajosos y dulces, su lengua tal como un caramelo, y nunca se iba a acostumbrar a esto. A besar a Louis. Su dulce lengua lamiendo la boca de Harry, cómo sus labios se deslizaban eléctricamente, los sonidos agudos en el fondo de su garganta y el aleteo de sus pestañas contra las mejillas de Harry cuando él mordía su labio inferior tímidamente.

— Deberíamos —Harry respiró en su boca, sintiendo la camisa pegada a su piel—, las galletas.

— Sí —Louis simplemente lo besó con más fuerza, a un ritmo más lento, sus bocas juntas y lenguas moviéndose una contra la otra casi con pereza.

Cuando finalmente Harry se apartó para respirar, Louis peinó con sus manos su cabello y le dio una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Sabes que tienes pintura en el pelo?

Recordó vívidamente cuando Louis trepó en su espalda y frotó su cara pintada contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

— Sí. Me pregunto quién la habrá puesto ahí.

— Algunos misterios nunca son resueltos —dijo Louis con un suspiro dramático y mordió la barbilla de Harry—. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba con las galletas?

— Oh —cierto. Galletas. Cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la curva de la cintura de Louis bajo sus manos o el sabor a caramelo en su lengua. El mundo fuera de ello seguía existiendo—. Sólo tenemos que ponerlas en papel mantequilla y luego… meterlas todas adentro.

— Wow —los dedos de Louis cosquillearon en su nuca—. No tenía idea de que cocinar era tan sexy.

Harry sofocó su gruñido en el hombro de Louis.

— Oh por Dios,  _ Louis. _

— Mejor apúrate antes de que me coma toda la mezcla —Louis estiró un brazo detrás de Harry para meter sus manos en el bowl. Sacó un poco antes de que Harry pudiera evitarlo y lo desparramó en su mejilla—. ¿Ups? —su sonrisa no lamentaba nada—. Supongo que habrá que limpiarlo ahora.

— Louis.

— Es trabajo duro, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Tiró de Harry por el cuello y pasó su lengua caliente por su mejilla. Debió haber sido asqueroso y como mucho divertido, pero Harry sintió el calor de ello derramarse por sus extremidades. Se retorció un poco, alejándose con las mejillas coloradas.

— Oh Dios, no hagas  _ eso. _

Harry se acomodó las gafas:— ¿Hacer qué?

Louis hizo un gesto hacia su cara, sus cejas fruncidas en una súplica desesperada.

— Eso... que haces con la cara y tus ojos de ciervo y… cuando te muerdes el labio.

Harry lo mordió con más fuerza y ocultó su cara, mirando cómo los pies de Louis se acercaban más.

— Oh no. Los hoyuelos tampoco —sus labios se estrellaron contra su mejilla, besándolo una y otra y  _ otra _ vez, sus brazos firmemente envueltos en su cintura—. No puedo controlarlo. Mis labios sólo —otro beso—, lo hacen todo por  _ sí _ solos. Nunca podré conseguir un trabajo así. Tendré que —hizo una pedorreta contra su cara—, quedarme pegado a ti por culpa de tu negra, negra magia.

Le hacía cosquillas y no pudo evitar reírse, dejando que Louis lo besara y estrechara. Nunca había amado a alguien así antes, este tipo de amor que lo dejaba sin aliento y le hacía querer confiar a Louis todo lo que él era.

— Louis, yo— —tragó duro, a punto de decir algo que no debería decir todavía—, ¿bésame? —terminó diciendo.

Louis puso su boca sonriente en la suya y acabaron por poner la bandeja de galletas en el horno veinte minutos después.

***

Ya cambiados en sus ropas cómodas, estaban a punto de tirarse en el sofá de la sala de estar cuando Harry se percató de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Afortunadamente, sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo.

— Necesitamos construir una carpa con mantas.

Louis ni siquiera pestañeó, sólo rompió la galleta que estaba dentro de su boca y sonrió.

— Si es así te alegrará saber que soy profesional en el arte de construir carpas. El mejor de la familia. No permitas que Daisy te diga lo contrario —migajas de galleta cayeron de su boca—. Es una mentirosa compulsiva.

Así que aquí estaban, riéndose como niños mientras arrastraban un colchón de repuesto desde el sótano para colocarlo entre la pared y el sofá que corrieron y así hacer la cama. Lo cubrieron con sábanas desde la parte de arriba del colchón hasta los brazos del sillón que colocaron contra la cama y se metieron por el lado. Parecía una carpa y una cama con dosel al mismo tiempo, y una vez que encendieron el computador de Harry para ver las peores películas que pudieron encontrar en Internet se sentía como si estuvieran en un mundo en el que nadie más pudiera entrar.

Los comentarios de Louis hacían que Harry se deshaciera en carcajadas incesantes y el colchón estaba cubierto de migas de galletas y palomitas que habían caído de sus bocas. Harry sabía que tenía un par en su cabello cuando Louis mordió una y se la tiró con la boca.

— Solías ser tan ordenado. Ahora eres una mala influencia.

Louis sonrió y masticó una palomita ruidosamente. Harry no debería encontrarlo tan adorable.

— Ya te enseñaré cómo divertirte de la forma Tommo.

— ¿Me meterás en problemas? —preguntó Harry, tirando ociosamente de la parte inferior de la camiseta prestada de Louis. Cada vez que rozaba su estómago sentía que la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba.

— Eso espero —bromeó Louis, haciendo que sus dedos caminaran por el dorso de la mano de Harry. Con sus ojos delineados y las sombras llenando las pronunciaciones de sus mejillas, se veía inquietantemente apuesto. Como algo que no fuera de este mundo—. ¿Tienes miedo, Harold?

— No si tú estás conmigo —murmuró Harry en su hombro, ninguno de los dos poniéndole atención a la película.

Louis lo tomó de la mano y la levantó para besar el centro de su palma.

— Demonios, Harry. No hay nadie como tú en el mundo, ¿lo sabías?

— Bueno… Mi mamá me contó que probablemente absorbí a mi gemelo cuando estaba en su útero, así que… ¿creo que sí?

Louis sofocó una carcajada y mordió la yema de su dedo índice.

— ¿Dos versiones de ti? ¿Puedes imaginarlo? —suspiró largamente en la mano de Harry—. Dos Harrys. Wow.

El impulso repentino de ponerse irracionalmente celoso por su gemelo imaginario lo obligó a morder el hombro de Louis.

— ¿Te imaginas si te  _ besas _ a ti mismo?

— Estoy muy seguro de que eso sería incesto —señaló Harry sonrojándose.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! —Harry se rió e intentó no retorcerse tanto mientras Louis besaba cada lugar entre sus dedos.

— Bueno, al menos te tengo a  _ ti. _ Mi propio Harry. Eso es suficiente para mí.

— Soy —resbaló por su boca traicionera— tuyo.

Louis se puso de costado, llevando sus manos entrelazadas a su pecho.

— ¿Lo eres?

— Si quieres que lo sea —dijo Harry, sin hacerlo parecer ni pregunta ni afirmación.

— Sólo si yo también soy tuyo.

_ MíoMíoMío.  _ Harry tiró de Louis por la cintura y lo besó como respuesta, lento y profundo, hasta que sus labios se sintieron en carne viva y sus cuerpos se pegaban como imanes.

— No estamos perdiendo —jadeó Louis, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con su pulgar—, la película.

— Sí —finalmente se separaron e intentaron prestar más atención a la película que al toque de sus dedos en ambos cuerpos. Louis se puso boca arriba y atrajo a Harry a su lado con una mano en su cabello. A la mitad de Birdemic, que probablemente era la peor película que Harry había visto en su vida, se encontró a sí mismo cerrando los ojos. Y realmente no quería quedarse dormido y perderse lo que ahora sentía, pero Louis estaba acariciando su cuero cabelludo de la forma más suave posible, y no pudo evitar bostezar en su cuello. Se quitó las gafas, las puso en el borde del colchón y se frotó los ojos.

La mano de Louis se detuvo.

— ¿Tienes sueño, bebé?

_ Bebé. _

— Hmpf.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Louis divertido, mientras peinaba el cabello fuera de la cara de Harry, y trazó su oreja con las yemas de los dedos.

— No —protestó Harry a pesar de que las tranquilas palpitaciones del corazón de Louis bajo su mano lo estaban adormeciendo—. ¿Lou?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Lamentas que no hayamos ido a esa fiesta?

— No —acarició su lóbulo, y dijo con voz cálida—. Prefiero estar aquí contigo que estar allá solo. O estar allí sabiendo que no estás feliz.

Harry musitó en el cuello de Louis:

— Pero quiero hacer cosas que tú quieres hacer, también. No quiero que pienses que te estás perdiendo de varias cosas por mi culpa.

Louis se arrastró hacia abajo hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz, su expresión seria, olvidando la película de nuevo. Harry ya no se sentía tan cansado.

— No es que las extrañe. Las fiestas son divertidas a veces, sí, pero… esto es lo que quiero. Te quiero a  _ ti. _ Me perdería estar  _ contigo _ si estuviera en la fiesta, y… es fácil de decidir, en serio.

Harry chocó su nariz contra la de Louis, agradecido de que mamá y Geoff hubieran ido a ver a la abuela y así nadie pudiera interrumpirlos y escuchar su íntima conversación. O escucharlo decir:

— Quiero tocarte.

— Pero si ya me estás tocando —dijo Louis con una sonrisa suave y besó la esquina de su boca.

— Pero —Harry dejó salir un suspiro de frustración y bajó sus labios por la línea marcada de su mandíbula—,  _ más. _

El pecho de Louis se alzó cuando respiró profundo, sus tobillos enredados con los de Harry.

— Puedes hacerlo. Si quieres.

Él simplemente…  _ quería _ hacerlo. Bajó su mano cautelosamente por la curva de su cintura y levantó su camiseta cuando volvió a subir. Esta no era la primera vez que tocaba la piel desnuda de Louis, no. Pero era muy diferente a hacerlo durante el calor de un beso. Era más,  _ deliberado. _ Podía ver a Louis, ver cómo su boca se torcía en una sonrisa cuando Harry metió sus dedos en las pronunciaciones de sus costillas, su piel suave y cálida y adictiva.

— ¿Esto está bien? —preguntó Harry y esperó  a que Louis asintiera antes de recorrer con su mano su costado y espalda, contando cada vértebra con sus dedos. Louis sintió escalofríos una vez que Harry llegó a los hoyuelos de su espalda, las puntas de sus dedos apenas presionando en la curva de más abajo.

— Tus manos están calientes —susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba más a Harry. Se sentía casi poderoso. Sabiendo que solamente tocándolo podía hacerlo  _ sentir _ algo. Hacer que se volviera dócil y suave y tranquilo.

— ¿Se siente bien? —puso sus labios en la frente de Louis, su mano subiendo para trazar sus pronunciados omóplatos.

— Sí. Más que bien.

Louis tenía su camiseta subida hasta las axilas y debió haberse visto gracioso pero aquello hizo que los dedos de Harry se movieran por su piel con más cuidado, porque Louis estaba  _ confiando _ en él. Descansando allí, descubierto y vulnerable para que Harry lo examinara, y deseó poder decirle lo mucho que significaba para él.

Cuando Louis se recostó de espalda y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que a él le gustaba esto.  _ Realmente _ le gustaba. Se preguntó si Louis podía ver sus mejillas coloradas en las luces erráticas del computador.

Deslizó su mano del pecho de Louis a su estómago, sintiendo los vellos que terminaban en su entrepierna hacerle cosquillas.

— Dios, Harry.

— Puedo… —se inclinó y recorrió con sus labios por el cuello de Louis, lamió bajo la nuez de su garganta y lo sintió temblar bajo suyo cuando besó por arriba de su pezón. Su corazón martilleaba bajo su boca abierta.

— Probablemente podrías… decirme que atropellaste a mi perro y todavía —cuando Harry dejó caer besos más largos hacia abajo, su estómago se tensó bajo su boca, sus dedos colándose por el corto cabello de su nuca—, te dejaría hacer lo que quieras.

Harry soltó una carcajada en la piel de Louis, y sonrió cuando se retorció.

_ — Cosquillas. _

Harry hizo una pedorreta contra su estómago y sintió los músculos moverse cuando Louis se rió.

—  _ No, _ Harold.

— Pero eres tan adorable.

Louis gruñó y frotó su nuca.

— No soy adorable. Soy peligroso.

— ¿Peligroso? —Harry mordió la pequeña curva bajo el ombligo de Louis. Dios, olía tan bien.  _ Sabía  _ bien. Limpio y familiar y como una tormenta de verano. Harry se sentía como una hoja atrapada en un vendaval—. De acuerdo, te dejaré ganar esta —los suaves vellos cosquillearon en sus labios.

— Qué… generoso de tu parte —dijo Louis tensamente mientras Harry se levantaba para ocuparse con su brazo, dejando húmedos y largos besos en su piel delgada estirada por encima del codo y las venas azules de su muñeca antes de poder regresar a su estómago de nuevo.

Cuando Harry alzó la vista Louis estaba mordiéndose el labio insistentemente, apretando repetidamente la sábana en su puño. Se veía  _ deshecho.  _ Colorado hasta el pecho, respirando con tanta agitación que hacía que Harry se sintiera caliente bajo la camiseta.

— Harry, estoy un poco —Louis tragó duro—. Esto me está gustando demasiado y yo… no tienes que seguir con esto. Sólo, dime cuándo para que yo pueda, um, lavarme con agua fría, ¿sí?

— Oh —Louis estaba usando el buzo gris de Harry que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación cuando se encontraba estirado debajo de él así. Y estaba  _ duro. _ Lo suficiente como para que calculara el tamaño, curvándose hacia su cadera. Estaba allí, a centímetros de su boca ansiosa y era intimidante y excitante al mismo tiempo. Su mano temblaba cuando la colocó en la cadera de Louis, pasando el pulgar por el hueso marcado.

— Está bien —susurró Louis, peinando su cabello con dedos suaves.

Harry meneó la cabeza, intentando pensar con claridad, rozando la piel del estómago de Louis con sus labios mientras le admitía:

— Quiero hacerlo. Quiero… hacerte sentir bien. Solamente que. Tengo —su voz se convirtió en un murmullo—, miedo.

— Harry —Louis tiró de él hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas—. No quiero que hagas nada si es que tienes miedo.

Harry escondió su rostro en el cuello de Louis y negó.

— No. No, me refería a que… estoy  _ nervioso. _ No quiero echarlo todo a perder. Que creas que… no soy  _ bueno. _

— Eres bueno. Eres tan, tan bueno —sus labios se posaron en su pelo—. Mi buen chico, siempre.

Harry dejó de apretar la cadera de Louis y descansó su palma abierta en su estómago,  _ “mi buen chico”  _ repitiéndose en su cabeza. No tenía idea por qué lo hacía sentir tan mareado, como si lo  _ necesitara. _

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó, recorriendo tentativamente sus dedos por la cinturilla de los pantalones de Louis.

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Harry gimió en su cuello y movió su barbilla hacia abajo para ver cómo su mano bajaba más, tanteando a Louis con las puntas de los dedos. Era firme y saltó en la mano de Harry cuando finalmente enrolló sus dedos a su alrededor por sobre la tela. Era… familiar, casi. Sólo diferente. Extraño. Casi había esperado sentirlo en sí mismo.

— Dios, Harry.

Movió su agarre arriba y abajo, sintiendo el calor de la piel de Louis traspasarse a la suya, incluso a través de sus prendas. Se detuvo una vez que alcanzó la punta y la apretó, empujando sus propias caderas contra el colchón cuando escuchó el sonido desesperado que salió de la garganta de Louis.

— Eres tan bueno —susurró Louis, acariciando los omóplatos de Harry.

— Esto se siente… ¿se siente bien? ¿Así?

— Se siente… _ increíble. _

— Pero —protestó Harry con las mejillas ardiendo—, puedo hacerlo, como… ¿sobre tu ropa interior? ¿No sería mejor?

La respuesta de Louis fue bajarse los pantalones por debajo del culo. Harry se hubiera reído de su ansiedad si es que no se hubiera calentado tanto al ver a Louis bien marcado en la tela de sus bóxers negros. Jesucristo. Era grande y grueso, pulsando contra la mano de Harry cuando puso sus dedos alrededor.

— Dios, Harry, te sientes… —Louis se humedeció los labios, sus ojos deslumbrados— estás… ¿qué hay de  _ ti? _

Harry lo apretó y continuó frotándolo arriba y abajo lentamente, la ligera prenda haciendo contacto con la piel ardiente de Louis. Ni siquiera había notado lo duro que estaba hasta que él se lo preguntó.

— Quieres que… ¿quieres que lo hagamos con la ropa puesta? ¿Juntos?

La mano de Harry se detuvo a tiempo con su corazón.

— ¿Cómo?

Louis lo cogió de la muñeca y apartó su mano, sus ojos todavía desorbitados pero amables.

— Puedes ponerte arriba mío o yo lo hago, si quieres y entonces… bueno, ¿en seco?

Harry ahogó su risita avergonzada en el hombro de Louis.

— Vale.

— ¿Seguro?

Harry asintió, sintiendo que su piel era muy pequeña para aguantar todo su  _ deseo.  _ Y sí. Esto estaba bien.  _ Mejor _ que bien.

— ¿Puedes… estar arriba?

Louis lo besó lentamente, sonriendo.

— Sí, por supuesto.

Empujó a Harry hasta que se quedó tendido boca arriba y tiró del elástico de sus pantalones.

— ¿Quieres dejártelos puestos o que los baje un poco?

Dios, Harry sintió que el calor se reunía en la parte baja de su estómago y su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente. Nunca había querido más a alguien. Nunca había deseado tanto el quitarse todas aquellas inseguridades sólo para estar cerca de otra persona.

— Puedes… puedes bajarlos un poco.

Louis se inclinó para besar el espacio entre su labio superior y la nariz y tiró de los pantalones de Harry bajo su trasero antes de colocarse cuidadosamente arriba de él con su muslo metido entre los suyos, y  _ oh Dios santo. _

— Louis,  _ mierda. _

— Qué boca más sucia, Harry —bromeó Louis, pero su voz sonaba estrangulada y Harry no podía hacer que su cerebro funcionara lo suficiente como para responderle. Las caderas de Louis estaban frotándose contra las suyas y la fricción hacía que clavara sus uñas en la espalda del chico. Se había quitado la camiseta cuando Harry no estaba prestando atención y ahora tenía tanta piel suave para  _ tocar. _

Louis comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares, abriendo la boca para atrapar la de Harry en un beso sucio.

— ¿Bien? —preguntó una vez que se separó para respirar, moviendo sus caderas perezosamente. Se sentía tan bien que Harry ya no podía sentir sus pies. Sólo era capaz de seguir a Louis y moverse contra él, deslizando sus manos por su espalda arqueada para descansarlas en el hueco en la parte baja.

— Sí, eres… se s-siente increíble —apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, demasiado abrumado, sobrepasado por el caleidoscopio de colores sucediéndose en sus párpados pesados y disparándose en sus venas como fuegos artificiales.

— Puedes agarrarme el culo, ¿sabes? —Louis sonrió en su mandíbula y se movió hacia abajo de una forma que los dejó a ambos jadeando. Harry no perdió un segundo. Tomó entre sus manos el trasero de Louis y lo  _ apretó. _ Lo tiró hacia abajo, resoplando al sentir su duro miembro restregándose contra el suyo a través de su ropa interior y la apretada curva de su culo en sus manos. En medio de su aturdimiento pensó  _ realmente cabe perfecto en mis manos. _

— ¿Hmm? —preguntó Louis, haciéndole un chupetón con la boca abierta en el cuello.

— ¿Qué?

— Dijiste —Louis mordisqueó su piel, moviendo sus caderas—, “hecho para mí”.

— Oh —chilló Harry, agarrando más fuerte el culo de Louis—, yo, um… tu trasero. Sólo… ¿calza perfecto con mis manos?

Louis se rió sin aire, juntando su mejilla ardiente contra la de Harry. Él era el fuego y Harry la pólvora, cada punto de contacto haciendo que sus terminaciones nerviosas se encendieran.

— Dios, Harry.

El beso lo tomó por sorpresa. Era sucio, con bocas abiertas y obscenos lametones a los labios del otro, tomando aire a bocanadas con escalofríos en la piel. Louis empujó contra él con más fuerza, tirando del labio inferior hinchado de Harry con sus dientes. Gotas de sudor empapaban la nuca de Harry, y la camiseta le resultaba sofocante.

— Louis, Lou—

Los labios de Louis cayeron en la comisura de su labio, simplemente descansando allí. Harry podía sentir los músculos de su culo flexionarse en sus manos.

— ¿Qué tienes, amor?

— Estoy…  _ caliente. _

— Mierda, sí, claro que lo estás —lamió la línea de sus labios.

— No, como… —deslizó las manos hacia arriba, rasguñando ligeramente la espalda húmeda de Louis—. Es la camiseta, está…

Louis se apoyó en sus codos con las mejillas coloradas, el sudor brillando bajo su cabello. Se veía exactamente como Harry se sentía. Rendido y fuera de control.

— ¿Quieres —Louis tragó duro, apenas moviendo los labios—, quitártela?

Ahora, la perspectiva de que Louis lo viera semidesnudo se veía mucho menos horrible que tener un golpe de calor.

— Por favor.

El segundo en que Louis la levantó, Harry casi se arrepintió de su decisión. Estaba excitado y listo para lo que viniera, como si se hubiera tragado un galón de helio y sólo deseaba a Louis de vuelta  _ ahora. _

— Todo está bien —dijo Louis, y su piel brillaba por el sudor bajo la oscura e intermitente luz, la sábana arriba de ellos rozando su cabello enredado—. Vamos a quitarte esto.

Se las arreglaron para sacarla con manos desesperadas y el tiempo se detuvo. Louis se sentó encima de los muslos de Harry, sus manos siguiendo el camino hambriento que su vista trazó por su torso desnudo. Su toque se sentía como electricidad, cargado y picando en la piel de Harry, escribiendo silenciosos  _ te deseo _ sobre sus costillas y la suave y tirante piel de su estómago.

— Eres hermoso.

Harry enrojeció, su cara completa en llamas, y sus manos temblaban cuando las colocó en las rodillas dobladas de Louis. Sus pantalones estaban a mitad de sus muslos, lo suficientemente abajo como para que viera los fuertes músculos moverse bajo la piel sedosa, sus bóxers marcados obscenamente.

— Tengo cuatro pezones.

Y debería haber estado más nervioso de lo que se sentía, más terrorífico que excitante, porque estaba de espaldas, estirado con las manos y ojos de Louis bebiéndolo y nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable. Pero no tenía miedo ahora, no cuando los ojos de Louis se abrieron, suprimiendo apenas su placer, y se sentía extraño cuando la desesperación vibró bajo su piel. El chico movió sus palmas por el torso de Harry, rozando con los pulgares sus pezones adicionales.

— Es  _ cierto. _

Harry agarró sus muslos con más fuerza.

— ¿Y si también tuviera cuatro testículos?

— No me importa —se encogió de hombros, alternando su mirada entre la cara de Harry y su propia mano acariciando sus pezones pequeños. Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morder el interior de su mejilla porque era muy sensible y cada roce y pellizco enviaban oleadas de deseo directo a su polla.

— Louis —imploró, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba. Estaba apretando los muslos de Louis como si se le fuera la vida en ello, preguntándose si le dejaría moratones y deseando que así fuera.

— ¿Se siente bien? ¿Que toque tus pezones?

Harry gimió y volteó su cara hacia las sábanas. No podía pensar con claridad.

— ¿Puedo besarlos? —preguntó Louis mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo de Harry, moviendo sus labios por sobre su pecho.

Harry asintió, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos cuando Louis lamió su pezón, frotando el otro con los dedos una y otra vez hasta que se puso erecto y Harry se sintió mareado con ello.

Tartamudeó algo que parecía el nombre de Louis, expandiendo sus costillas en una inspiración temblorosa. Si Louis no estuviera encima de él habría salido volando como un cometa sin cola.

— Hueles tan bien —murmuró Louis, lamiendo el sudor de su pecho pesado, tirando del pezón de Harry en su boca y chupándolo con un ritmo inagotable.

La mano de Harry se disparó para agarrar el cabello de Louis, cerrando los ojos cuando él no se detuvo, simplemente siguió, chupando y mordiendo y tirándolo con los dientes, sus dedos pellizcando y tirando. Su estómago se sentía cálido y caliente sobre la entrepierna de Harry, y en algún lugar de su cabeza se preguntó si Louis podía sentir la humedad de sus bóxers. Cómo era posible que todavía aguantara. Pero simplemente él… quería ser  _ bueno. _

— Lo-ngh —pudo decir, temblando cuando Louis se apartó para soplar su piel húmeda.

— Mierda, cómo te  _ ves _ —labios cálidos plantaron besos en su garganta y la línea de su mandíbula, rozando su boca abierta. Se sentía mareado, reducido a un insistente  _ loquieroloquieroloquiero  _ y el tirón de su estómago que se sentía como una corriente a punto de llevárselo.

Arrastró la palma de su mano por la espalda sudada de Louis, las puntas de sus dedos tocando la cinturilla de sus bóxers, presionando la carne de su culo en una petición sin palabras de  _ porfavorporfavorporfavor. _ Louis debió haberlo entendido, debió haber sentido el terremoto ocurriendo en los huesos de Harry mientras se ponía encima de él otra vez, y todo era  _ más.  _ Mucho más que antes. Más _ intenso.  _ Como todo el placer condensado en la fuerza de un tsunami.

— Harry, Harry, Ha— —Louis mordió su cuello, pecho contra pecho, dos corazones acelerados aleteando como dos aves deseosas de emprender el vuelo, caderas moviéndose juntas en un errático vaivén—, no voy a… no voy a _ durar. _

Harry enganchó su pierna a la de Louis, sus pezones palpitando en carne viva cada vez que rozaban su pecho cuando Louis chocaba contra él. Lo sintió, pegajoso y desnudo en su ombligo, pero no podía decir si era la punta de su polla o la de Louis saliendo de los bóxers con el frenético movimiento de sus pelvis. No podía señalar dónde empezaba su cuerpo y terminaba el de él.

— Lou, por favor, por favor —rodeó con fuerza la cintura de Louis, el ritmo elevándose más y más—, ¿puedo?

—  _ Mierda, _ sí, eres tan… bueno. Tan bueno para mí —tiró sus caderas hacia abajo, presionando con fuerza en la entrepierna de Harry—. Puedes… dejarlo ir.

Harry agarró la espalda de Louis, dejando marcas de medialuna de sus uñas mientras chocaba contra él, sintiendo como si le estrangularan la garganta mientras se le desenfocaba la vista, la tensión aumentando más y más hasta que finalmente estalló en pequeñas y agudas ráfagas que lo dejaron temblando con los calzoncillos mojados. Vagamente sintió a Louis clavando sus dientes en su mandíbula, además de algo caliente y húmedo entre sus estómagos, sin poder pensar en nada más que  _ ohdiosohdiosohdiosmío. _ Le apretó la espalda, sus músculos temblando fuera de control.

Sentía el aliento de Louis, húmedo y apenas en su mandíbula, sus dientes rozando la piel sensible. Ambos estaban pegajosos y asquerosos pero Harry no se quería mover, no quería dejar de sentir a Louis piel contra piel y la forma en que su pulso comenzaba a desacelerar al mismo tiempo que el suyo.

— Fue… ¿te gustó? —preguntó Louis, escarbando con sus dedos al interior de su brazo para agarrarlo del hombro.

— Sí, sí, yo… fue… mi cerebro no funciona.

Louis se rió, sin aliento y tan hermoso.

— Deberíamos limpiar —dijo, sin moverse un centímetro—. Te dejé todo… pegajoso. Perdón, no fue mi intención.

Y sí, Harry lo había sentido, y ahora que su cerebro estaba finalmente comenzando a tener la habilidad de comprensión, se dio cuenta de que Louis se había corrido en su estómago. De veras que no debió haberlo hecho querer averiguar a qué sabía. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y frotó su mano por la espalda de Louis.

— No es nada.

— En serio que no quería hacerlo. Iré… iré a limpiarte, ¿sí?

— No estoy ni enojado ni molesto. Son cosas que… pasan. Con lo del, um —se sonrojó, y sin poder evitarlo miró cómo Louis se incorporaba para ajustarse los bóxers—, sexo seco.

Él lo miró también, rojo y suave. Harry no podía creer que podía verlo así.

— Volveré en un segundo, ¿vale?

Louis gateó hasta el borde de la cama improvisada y su  _ culo,  _ Dios.

— ¡Whoa! —fue todo lo que escuchó antes de ver cómo su pie se atascaba en el borde de la sábana que colgaba de arriba y tiraba todo abajo mientras caía ridículamente al suelo—. ¡Mierda!

Las mantas cayeron encima de Harry, pero ni siquiera podía quitarlas de encima porque se estaba riendo tanto que no podía respirar.

— ¿Estás —rió, llenándose accidentalmente la mano del semen de Louis mientras se agarraba el estómago, lo que lo hizo reírse más fuerte—, b-bien?

La cara triste de Louis volvió:

— No puedo creer que te estés riendo de mí. ¡Eres un traidor, Harry Styles, no me olvidaré de esto!

— Oh Dios, lo lamento tanto —chilló, sentándose con gran esfuerzo. Le dolían las  _ mejillas—. _ El karma... ya me castigó —movió su mano sucia hacia Louis, que enrojeció inmediatamente. Por un segundo Harry se preguntó si habían cambiado de lugares.

— De acuerdo, eso es todo. Tú vienes conmigo. Separarnos claramente no nos lleva a otra cosa más que al desastre —lo cogió de su mano limpia para tirarlo fuera de la cama y llevarlo al baño de arriba.

Su esfuerzo por lavarse terminó en una guerra de agua que hizo que la mitad del piso del baño fuera extremadamente húmedo y peligroso, y mientras Louis lo perseguía por el pasillo con un puñado de agua que lo mojó más a él que a Harry, no pudo parar de pensar en  _ Te amo, te amo, te amo.  _ Louis lo derribó en la cama y lo besó con las manos mojadas en sus mejillas, y Harry no era tan valiente como para decirlo en voz alta, pero presionó las sílabas silenciosamente en los labios de Louis y las respiró en su boca abierta, pensando que  _ tal vez esto es suficiente por ahora. _


	15. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy profudamente avergonzada del hecho en que no haya actualizado en TRES SEMANAS. Deben odiarme. No las juzgaré si lo hacen.
> 
> Como sea, estoy en época de exámenes y lamentablemente no tengo mucho para ustedes. Capítulo y medio, para compensarlas un poco. En cualquier momento me dará un arranque de generosidad y subiré dos capítulos en un día, pero tendrán que esperar. Sepan que se lo merecen <3
> 
> También me he dado cuenta que el índice de capítulos es un desorden inimaginable. Quizá cuando acabe finalmente de subir el fic completo pueda darme el lujo de ordenarlo, pero por ahora tendrán que contentarse con leer capítulos de 2k y luego 6k. Lo sé, terrible.
> 
> Disfruten de los caps! Las amo :)

— Esto no está funcionando —escuchó Harry justo antes de entrar silenciosamente en la habitación, tirando de las mangas de su suéter lavanda sobre sus manos. Louis estaba tirado encima de la cama de Harry con los brazos torcidos y la cabeza enterrada en el libro abierto, como si así pudiera absorber todo el conocimiento.

— ¿Estás hablando solo? —preguntó Harry, incándose en el borde de la cama y estirando una mano para acariciarle el cabello lacio.

— Me abandonaste. Han pasado 52 años. No podía soportar tanta soledad —Louis cerró los ojos, agarrando con un puño el colchón—. Le puse tu nombre a una almohada.

Harry acarició con su pulgar por detrás de la oreja de Louis y sonrió.

— Perdón. Mamá necesitaba ayuda en la cocina.

— Ven aquí —Louis empujó el libro y se puso boca arriba, tirando de la muñeca de Harry para hacer que se pusiera encima suyo.

— ¿Lou?

— ¿Sí? —volteó la cabeza para rozar con su nariz la frente de Harry.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— De hecho, puedes incluso hacer _ dos. _

— ¿Quieres que te… ayude? ¿Con lo de estudiar? —cuando Louis no contestó, Harry se apresuró en añadir:—. No es que crea que no puedes hacerlo solo, porque _ sí puedes. _ Sólo que… quisiera ayudarte, tal vez, si eso… si eso está bien.

— Harry —dijo después de una tensa pausa, como si las palabras fueran muy pesadas como para decirlas—, no puedo dejar que hagas eso.

— Sé que no me muevo mucho con —miró por encima de su hombro—, producción en escenario y esas cosas, pero quizá pueda hacer tarjetas de colores y un test y un—

— Harry, no. Yo… mira, tienes tus propios trabajos que atender, y eso sin contar los míos, ¿sí? ¿Qué clase de novio sería si te arrastrara conmigo?

Harry tenía cientos de argumentos en la punta de la lengua, y ya se estaba levantando en un codo para darle su mirada de determinación cuando…  _ novio. _ Lo miró boquiabierto por un momento, su cerebro tomándose unas breves vacaciones.

— Es sólo que no quiero que te sobrecargues, ¿sí?

Y sí que  _ no. _

— Eso no pasará. Sabes que me gusta aprender, ¿cierto? Porque es cierto. En serio que me gusta —sentía escalofríos cuando daba con el resultado de una ecuación difícil al primer intento, pero eso no era algo que Louis necesitase saber—. Si puedo aprender cosas nuevas y ayudarte a enfocarte al mismo tiempo, entonces no es un problema, ¿o sí? ¡No hay por dónde perderse!

La expresión cansina y dudosa en el rostro de Louis le dijo mucho a Harry sobre su cuestionamiento. Era hora de sacar las armas grandes.

— Además, creo firmemente en que los refuerzos positivos funcionan, así que —sentía un poco de calor en las mejillas—, ¿te puedo dar un premio por cada respuesta correcta?

Louis se incorporó.

— ¿Qué tipo de premio?

Harry se acercó más, rozando la curva de su cuello, tocando con sus labios el pulso en su garganta.

— Un beso.

Louis movió la cabeza a un lado para darle mejor acceso.

— ¿Un beso?

— Por cada respuesta correcta. Un beso… en cualquier parte del cuerpo, en verdad —bajó la voz hasta que se convirtió en un murmullo—, mientras más difícil es la pregunta, más largo es el beso.

Unos dedos lo agarraron por el cabello.

_ — Harry. _

— ¿Es eso un sí? —preguntó, las comisuras de su boca elevándose en una sonrisa de estoy-por-ganar.

— Mierda… está bien —jaló suavemente de su cabello, tirándolo hacia abajo para mirarlo a los ojos—, pero te haré prometer que me dirás si esto llega a ser… aburrido o molesto o te quita mucho tiempo de estudio.  _ Prometido. _

— Prometido —confirmó Harry, abrazando nuevamente a Louis y escuchando la llovizna de noviembre contra el cristal de la ventana.

***

Hacer que Louis se concentrara era una tarea más difícil de lo que Harry había pensado. Revoloteaba por la habitación para inspeccionar cada detalle, evitando el inminente estudio tan hábilmente que Harry no tuvo idea de qué estaba haciendo Louis hasta que se encontró a sí mismo en un debate de galletas contra crema o discutiendo las ventajas de ser un pingüino.

— Algunos eligen a sus parejas de por vida, ¿sabes? Tienen, como, almas gemelas de verdad. Eso es  _ genial. _

— Eso es un poco triste, ¿no? —preguntó Harry sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, todavía vestido con la ropa de la escuela—. ¿Qué pasa cuando uno de ellos muere?

— Pero, ¿no es mejor amar a alguien y perderlo que no amar a nadie? —Louis acarició el lomo de los libros de Harry, dándole la espalda—. Preferiría arriesgarme.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y jugueteó con los botones de su chaleco, el libro abandonado en su regazo.

— Entonces eres como… como un pingüino. Un hombre de una sola pareja.

Cuando Louis se dio la vuelta estaba sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Sí, supongo que sí.

— Bueno, pues… me alegro.

— Oh, ¿en serio te alegra, Harold? —caminó hacia él, colocando sus manos en los brazos de la silla mientras se inclinaba—. ¿La monogamía te pone, entonces?

Harry se rió sin aliento porque  _ sí. _ La idea de tener a Louis sólo para él por el resto de su vida, creciendo y envejeciendo juntos, criando hijos y pasando las mañanas en cama haciendo nada más que besarse y sentir la piel del otro, teniendo peleas de comida en la cocina y bailando en su sala de estar sin música de fondo lo hacía estremecer casi tanto como la idea de Louis atándolo.

— Sí —chilló, temblando cuando Louis puso su boca en su mandíbula, tirando del lóbulo con los dientes.

— Pervertido —suspiró, desatando y quitándole la corbata a Harry con dedos rápidos—. ¿Qué otra cosa?

— ¿Qué? —Harry parpadeó, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Louis dejaba besos en su garganta.

— ¿Qué otra cosa te pone?

Harry apretó el libro cerrado en sus piernas. Louis rozó con sus dientes el espacio donde su cuello y su hombro se unían, y simplemente…

— B-besos en el cuello.

— ¿Sí? —estampó un beso en el mismo lugar y chupó. Mierda, se sentía bien. Muy, muy bien—. ¿Qué más?

— Um… cuando… mi pelo.

Los dedos de Louis se deslizaron en su cabello, tirando apenas un poco. Lo suficiente como para que Harry apretara su libro tan fuerte que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos y arrugó la cubierta.

— ¿Así?

Harry asintió, abriendo la boca para respirar cuando Louis tiró más fuerte y chupó su cuello de nuevo, caliente y húmedo.

— Y —susurró Harry, con las mejillas tan calientes que de seguro estaba completamente rojo—, cuando dices… cuando dices que soy b-bueno. Pero tengo que…  _ ganármelo, _ creo.

— ¿Ganártelo cómo? —desabrochó con dedos ágiles los primeros tres botones de su camisa, explorando con su boca la piel descubierta.

— Como, cuando… ¿cuando te hago sentir bien? O cuando hago algo qu-que te gusta.

Louis besó el camino hasta la garganta de Harry, rozando sus labios con los suyos un momento antes de unirlos profundamente.

— Haz que —susurró en su boca—, aprenda estos tres capítulos y lo diré —y con eso se apartó, dejando a Harry desordenado y desesperado, la camisa arrugada y las gafas torcidas.

Louis le sonrió desde su lugar en la cama, sus mejillas coloradas y un muy obvio bulto en sus jeans.

— Te gusta  _ calentar. _

— Bueno, me prometiste que me darías refuerzos positivos. Pensé que podría devolverte el favor. Después.

Harry apenas podía recordar su apellido.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

— Que si me ayudas a estudiar, serás mi muy buen chico y te besaré por todo el tiempo que quieras.

Harry se sonrojó con fuerza. Abrió torpemente el libro y decidió no mirar a Louis a la cara hasta que pudiera controlarse.

***

Louis estaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de Harry, con sus lentes en la nariz.

— ¿Crees que las gafas me harán mágicamente más listo?

Harry cruzó las piernas encima de la cama.

— Imposible. Ya eres listo.

— Acabas de empezar a hacerme preguntas —sonrió, aquel tipo de sonrisa que no le enseñaba nada. Una sonrisa vaga e inexpresiva, con los ojos paseándose por la habitación y sin arrugas en los extremos—. Es posible que luego cambies de opinión. O sea, casi nunca recuerdo las definiciones. Soy mejor en la práctica. No soy lo que llaman un niño prodigio.

— Oye —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. Ser inteligente y ser capaz de recordar cosas son dos temas diferentes. Buscaremos una forma que funcione en ti. Quizá algo más visual.

— ¿Y me das un beso si no me equivoco?

Harry escondió su sonrisa tras el libro.

— Sí, te daré un beso.

— Estamos listos, entonces. Dispara.

***

— Definitivamente tuve esto bueno —dijo Louis media hora después, echado boca arriba con su mano recorriendo su torso de una forma muy distrayente.

— A medias —dijo Harry, mordiendo la punta del lápiz—. Pero sí, no está incorrecto. Tienes los apoyos de mano y del escenario, pero olvidaste el vestuario.

Hizo que Louis lo repitiera hasta que lo tuvo correcto, y lo hizo escribirlo en el papel y colorear los títulos para que lo recordara con mayor facilidad.

— ¿Puedo tener mi beso ahora? —preguntó Louis cuando tuvo todo bueno, haciendo un  _ puchero.  _ Harry era tan, tan débil.

— Claro que sí —se inclinó para darle a Louis un beso lento y húmedo. Cuando se irguió de nuevo, Louis todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Puedes reemplazar a mi profesor? Este plan motivacional me gusta mucho más.

Harry se mordió el labio y sonrió.

— Eso no sería nada apropiado, ¿no crees?

— Eso es lo que lo hace sexy —dijo Louis, rodando hasta quedar boca abajo y descansando la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados. Su suéter había estado colgado en la silla por un tiempo ya, y todo lo que estaba usando era sus jeans apretados y una camiseta gris delgada que se le subió cuando rodó. Harry no podía mirar otra cosa que no fuera la curva de su espalda baja.

— Bien —Harry carraspeó, ajustándose los lentes devueltos—. Siguiente pregunta.

Para cuando terminaron una hora después, estaban cubiertos de notas y Harry había dejado besos en los párpados de Louis, sus mejillas y la nuez de su garganta, el pulso en sus delicadas muñecas y el interior de su codo, justo debajo de su ombligo y por toda su espina dorsal. Se le pasó la mano un par de veces, y llegó a chupar moratones rojos en la espalda y estómago y caderas de Louis, débiles ecos de sus dientes ocultos en su camiseta.

— ¿Quieres que repasemos todo de nuevo? —preguntó Harry, pasando las páginas del libro.

Louis le arrancó el libro de las manos y lo tiró descuidadamente en el colchón. Antes de que Harry pudiese quejarse, lo empujó contra la cama y se subió arriba de sus caderas.

— Lou, qué estás ha—

— Gracias —dijo Louis, agachándose para besarlo en los labios—. De veras que me ayudaste mucho. Lo aprecio.

Harry descansó sus manos en las caderas del chico, empañando sus lentes un poco con su respiración agitada. Se las quitó, doblándolas cuidadosamente antes de ponerlas en la cama.

— No es nada. Me, uh… me divertí mucho.

— ¿Te divertiste demasiado, no? —Louis sonreía con el cabello lacio y sin peinar cayéndole en los ojos.

— ¿Tú no? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Louis se incorporó, tirando del cuello de la camiseta de Harry.

— Quizá un poquito.

— ¿Un poquito?

— Vale, vale. Más que un poquito —Louis se inclinó, pecho contra pecho, rozando la mandíbula de Harry cuando añadió:—. Me gustaron los besos.

Harry cerró los ojos y deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Louis, metiéndolas bajo la camiseta para sentir su piel suave.

— Gracias. En serio. No tenías que hacerlo —Louis besó su mandíbula—, eres tan bueno para mí, ¿no es cierto, amor? Mi buen chico.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, completamente rojo. No entendía por qué esto le gustaba tanto, por qué se sentía tan diferente a cuando lo elogiaban sus profesores o su mamá. No entendía por qué las palabras calaban tan hondo en sus huesos y le daban  _ calidez. _

— Esto… ¿no es tan raro, no? —preguntó Harry, abrazando a Louis para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Que me guste que me digas eso?

— No —respondió Louis, silencioso y dulce—, no es raro. Así somos nosotros. Lo que sea que hagamos o nos guste… es cosa nuestra. Te gusta escucharlo y a mí me gusta decirlo, y no hay nada de malo en eso.

— Me sigue dando vergüenza.

Louis besó su oreja.

— No tienes por qué. A mí me parece sexy.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Harry, una parte de él queriendo ser escéptico, la parte que no quería pensar en él abriéndose tanto como ahora, vulnerable y con todos sus defectos, sin que nadie lo acuchillara. Pero este era Louis, que se había ganado su confianza completamente, y sus dudas se apagaron más y más hasta que se disolvieron en la estática.

Louis aplastó las caderas de Harry con las suyas.

— ¿Tú que crees?

Harry gimió, hundiendo los dedos en la espalda de Louis. Simplemente… lo  _ quería. _ Tanto. Quería atraer a Louis más cerca, tanto como para compartir el mismo oxígeno y que sus pulmones se expandieran en la misma respiración, como partes de un mismo cuerpo.

Louis lo besó, dejando tiernos picos que se extendieron por más y más tiempo hasta que finalmente abrieron sus labios y los unieron, la húmeda fricción de ello haciendo que la cabeza de Harry se viera envuelta en una bruma. Nunca entendió realmente lo fácil que podía ser dejar de pensar y solamente sentir, no hasta Louis. Lo difícil que era no deslizar sus manos por toda la piel de una persona y olvidar toda precaución y responsabilidad. Por un segundo pensó  _ Mamá no se dará cuenta de que rompí la promesa. _ Por un segundo consideró seguir adelante. Por un muy largo segundo.

— Lou —suspiró, abarcando su espalda con las manos—, espera.

— ¿Sí? —besó la comisura de sus labios.

— No podemos… le prometí a mamá que no haría esto cuando ella está en casa —sabía que ahora sonaba como una monja. Que estaba a eones de ser emocionante o atrevido. Pero simplemente… no podía traicionar su confianza así.

Louis lo envolvió con sus brazos como un koala humano y los rodó a ambos hasta que Harry estaba recostado en el espacio entre sus piernas, con los codos a cada lado de sus costillas.

— Está bien.

— Lo siento.

— Oye, no —dijo Louis, peinando el cabello de Harry con los dedos—. Preferiría que no nos pillaran, de todos modos. ¿Podemos… podemos seguir besándonos?

— Um, sí, si es que eso quieres.

— Claro que lo quiero, tontito —agarró a Harry para besarlo—. Podría pasar horas besándote. No tengo que calentarme para disfrutar esto. ¿Sí?

— Sí —murmuró Harry, presionando  _ te amo _ s silenciosos en su boca.

Louis acababa de sacar la lengua para lamer los labios de Harry cuando alguien golpeó la puerta y la abrió un momento después.

— Ah, mierda,  _ perdón _ —dijo Liam, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano—. Pensé que estaban estudiando, mierda. Voy a—

— Sólo nos estábamos besando, completamente vestidos. Tranquilo, Payno —Louis se rió mientras Harry ocultaba su cara sonrojada en su hombro.

— Sólo les preguntaba si tenían ganas de comer algo, pero ya veo que se están comiendo entre ustedes.

— ¿Y qué comeríamos? —preguntó Louis, frotando círculos en la espalda de Harry.

— Comida.

— Vale, genio. Vamos en camino, danos un momento.

Harry alzó la vista justo para ver cómo Liam se iba de la habitación con una mano en los ojos y murmurando entre dientes algo sobre estar traumado de por vida. No pudo evitar reírse. El momento se había destruido efectivamente.

— Te parece gracioso, ¿no?

— Un poco —admitió Harry, apartándose de él a regañadientes.

— Sabes, un día tendremos nuestro propio lugar donde nadie venga a molestarnos. Podremos hacer todo lo que queramos.

— ¿Nuestro propio lugar?

Las puntas de las orejas de Louis se pusieron rojas.

— Um, quiero decir… mierda. O sea, no ahora, obviamente. Pero sí, un día. En el futuro. Si es que tú quieres.

Harry tiró de Louis hasta dejarlo a su lado, envolviéndolo en un abrazo apretado.

— Puede que te aburras de mí para entonces, ¿sabes?

— Igual que tú.

— No lo haré —dijo Harry, porque si es que había una cosa de la que estaba seguro, era de Louis.

— Tampoco yo.

La sonrisa de felicidad no se borró de su cara, incluso después de bajar a comer algo y de que Louis enlazara su tobillo con el suyo y esparciera salsa de tomates en la punta de su nariz. Seguía allí cuando Liam rodó los ojos hacia ellos y su mamá se emocionó por lo lindos que eran. Porque  _ cásate con alguien a quien veas siendo parte de su futuro, _ y cuando Harry miró a Louis intentando de limpiar discretamente un poco de salsa que había caído en su camiseta, la única parte constante de su futuro que podía ver era él.

***

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Hm? —eran solamente las cuatro y algo pero el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo, solamente una línea de luz pegada en el horizonte.

— ¿Cómo se supone que sabré lo que quiero hacer con mi vida?

El viento azotó la cara de Harry, pegándole la llovizna fría en las mejillas.

— Tienes años para pensarlo, Lou —dijo suavemente, esperando que fuera lo correcto para decir—. Está bien si no estás seguro, o si no tienes ni idea. Puedes intentar varias cosas antes de decidirte por una.

— Detesto esto —suspiró Louis—. ¿Por qué la vida es tan dura? ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente… divertirnos y hacer estupideces sin tener que preocuparnos del dinero y el jodido trabajo? ¿Quién inventó esto?

— ¿Algunos estúpidos? —Harry preguntó en vez de contestar, con la mano de Louis contra la suya, el único contacto de calor mientras caminaban por el asfalto derruido—. Aunque estarás bien, ¿sabes? Encontrarás algo que amas.

— Creo… ¿que me gusta el teatro? —dijo Louis después de una pausa, inseguro como si no supiera si decirlo en voz alta—. Aunque no es realista, ¿o sí? O sea, ¿tengo oportunidad de que me contraten donde sea?

— Si alguien puede hacerlo, ese alguien eres tú. Te vi en la obra del año pasado —quizá se había infiltrado y quedado en la parte de atrás para mirarlo sin vergüenza mientras estaba en su propio elemento, opacando a todos los demás en el escenario como si sólo le perteneciera a él. En esos tiempos Harry ni se atrevía a soñar con tomar la mano de Louis—. Tienes mucho talento.

— No es suficiente —dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros. inseguro. Metió la barbilla en su bufanda de lana y apretó la mano de Harry—. O sea, soy bastante bueno. Pero hay gente que tiene mucho más talento en el mundo, ¿sí? ¿Por qué siquiera me elegirían a  _ mí? _

— Porque atraes a la gente —dijo Harry, apremiante, deseando que Louis lo creyera—. Porque haces que cualquiera se siente mejor, más importante, con sólo acercarte.

— Harry—

— Eres tan talentoso y brillante, sé que sí. No lo digo por decirlo.

— Es sólo que… tengo miedo. No quiero tomar la decisión equivocada —tiró de Harry hacia él, rozando con la nariz su mandíbula mientras caminaban por la calle. Ninguno de los dos quería soltarse aún—. No sé si debería tomarme un año sabático o ir a la universidad, y si voy, tengo que asegurarme de que es lo que yo quiera. No puedo ser una carga para mamá para siempre, ¿sabes? Tiene mucho de lo que preocuparse.

O sea, la  _ universidad.  _ Harry sabía, en algún lugar escondido de su cerebro, que Louis estaba en el último año. Que todo el estudio frenético y la obsesión por sus calificaciones tenía mucho que ver con los  _ A-levels _ que tendría que tomar a final de año  _ (N. de T.:  _ A-levels _ son las pruebas que se requieren en Inglaterra para entrar a la universidad) _ . No se había permitido pensar mucho en ello, o considerar que no había ninguna universidad buena en la ciudad.

— Tienes que hacer lo que te hace feliz. Puedes pedir un préstamo y encontrar un trabajo para que todo funcione —dijo Harry, porque era cierto. Porque la felicidad de Louis importaba más que su deseo egoísta de quedarse con él—. Podemos… podemos buscar opciones juntos, si quieres. Para ver qué hay afuera.

— Harry, yo— —lo detuvo, atrayéndolo hacia sí con una mano en su cadera—, sería raro si dijera que, um… no quiero que esto sea sólo por ahora. Tú y yo. No quiero que pienses que me iré de esta ciudad y nunca miraré atrás. Y simplemente, me gustas demasiado. No sé qué hacer.

Harry se acercó más, el aliento nublándose entre sus bocas.

— También me gustas. Quiero… sólo te quiero a ti. Como sea que pueda tenerte. Pero la universidad es importante, ¿sí? Quiero que triunfes por tí mismo. Quiero que seas feliz.

La barba incipiente de Louis le raspó el cuello cuando colocó la cabeza en su hombro.

— Tú me haces feliz.

Harry tragó duro a través del nudo en su garganta, diciéndose a sí mismo  _ todavía nos queda mucho tiempo, no tenemos que pensar en esto por ahora. _

— Tú también me haces feliz.

Cuando finalmente se separaron frente a la casa de Harry, se abrazaron por más de lo necesario, agarrándose el uno al otro un poquito más fuerte. Y mientras Harry veía a Louis caminar por la acera, sabía que él esperaría un año o diez, pero no sabía si Louis sentiría lo mismo una vez que la distancia se volviera algo más que una perspectiva.


	16. Capítulo 10: 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale, aquí va la mitad restante. Es poco, pero ojalá lo disfruten <3 El siguiente es muy sabroso, y me da la impresión que les gustará mucho :)

Harry estaba sentado en la última fila del aula, mordiendo el nudillo de su dedo índice. No se podía concentrar. No podía obligarse a meditar en lo asqueroso que era encontrar goma de mascar pegada en el fondo del banco o cómo conjugar verbos en francés cuando lo único que pensaba era en un constante torrente de  _ LouisLouisLouis.  _ Louis, que tenía gimnasia ahora y probablemente estaba sudando en su camiseta y gritando obscenidades a los que se cruzaban en su camino mientras perseguía una pelota por el gimnasio, con los shorts de fútbol pegándose a su culo. Harry había  _ apretado _ ese culo. Quería morderlo, también, hundir sus dientes en el músculo hasta dejar marca, bajar su boca hasta—

— ¿Te dignarías a responder eso, Harry?

Alzó la cabeza de golpe, la sangre cubriendo su rostro tan rápidamente que se sintió mareado. El lápiz con el que había estado jugando salió volando de sus manos y le dio a un chico al otro lado del pasillo en la pantorrilla.

— Um… Yo, um… p-perdón, ¿no escuché la pregunta?

La señorita Nixon le dio su mejor expresión de Profesora Decepcionada, le dijo que prestara más atención y le preguntó a otro. Unos pocos estudiantes le seguían lanzando no muy sutiles miradas. Podía sentirlas, picando en su piel como agujitas mientras volvía a mirar el escritorio y se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. No era capaz de levantarse para recuperar su lápiz. Tendría que aceptar que se había ido para siempre.

— No puedo creer que a Tommo le gusta él —susurró alguien, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara, como si  _ quisieran _ que las palabras se metieran en su piel y lo carcomieran.

— Pienso lo mismo. Es tan aburrido —respondió alguien en voz más baja. Harry se preguntó si creían que estaban siendo sutiles—. Apuesto a que ni sirve en la cama.

Se rieron, y sólo se callaron cuando la profesora les llamó la atención.

Las palabras no dejaban de cosquillearle. Y era estúpido, tan malditamente estúpido porque sus opiniones no importaban en absoluto. No sabían que la mano de Louis cabía en la suya perfectamente, o la forma en que su estómago temblaba cuando Harry lo besaba debajo del ombligo. No sabían nada, y sin embargo creían que sabían más que Harry, como si él fuera  _ inferior _ a ellos.

Metió sus libros y notas en su mochila con movimientos bruscos y ni siquiera se disculpó cuando los empujó al salir de la clase.

***

Le tomó aproximadamente unos diez minutos antes de romperse y enviarle un mensaje de texto a Louis que decía  _ “Podemos vernos detrás del gimnasio ahora?” _

_ “Qué pasó?”, _ respondió Louis un momento después.

_ “No pasó nada. Sólo quiero verte.”. _

_ “Voy corriendo”,  _ fue la respuesta de Louis, y añadió un emoji de un caballo.

Harry sintió el desasosiego descansando en el fondo de su estómago como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Mientras más se acercaba al punto de reunión, peor se sentía, porque esto era tonto.  _ Él  _ estaba siendo tonto.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró sus pies caminar torpemente por el suelo duro y frío de la escuela, envolviéndose con más fuerza en su abrigo desabrochado mientras se estremecía. Ni siquiera hacía tanto frío, solamente que… se sentía muy liviano, quebradizo. Y no en el buen sentido. No de la forma en que Louis lo hacía sentir. como si pudiera flotar varios metros sobre el suelo y aun así estar a salvo.

Para cuando avistó a Louis caminando hacia él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo gris y el ceño fruncido, prácticamente estaba vibrando con la necesidad de… verlo. De tocarlo y saber si sus palabras susurradas tenían valor.

— Así que algo anda mal —dijo Louis en vez de saludarlo y lo estrechó en sus brazos. Harry sintió que sus huesos finalmente encontraban su lugar, y envolvió los hombros de Louis con fuerza—. ¿Necesito usar mi cara intimidante con alguien?

Harry enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello de Louis y negó con la cabeza, sólo inhalando y exhalando, respirándolo como si fuese oxígeno.

Louis frotó su espalda como su mamá solía hacerlo cuando se enfermaba, y la punta de su nariz helada chocó con su mejilla.

— ¿Estás bien, amor?

— Perdón —murmuró.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó incrédulo, las manos deteniéndose en su espalda. Harry no quería separarse para mirarlo de frente, porque de alguna forma Louis había desarrollado la habilidad de descubrir todas sus técnicas de evasión con sólo mirarlo.

— Por arrastrarte hasta aquí.

— Bueno, no me arrastraste, exactamente. Vine aquí de muy buena gana. De hecho, creo que me merezco un premio por eso —rozó la curva de los labios apretados de Harry mientras susurraba—, ¿puedo besarte?

— Por favor —dijo Harry, porque cada momento que pasaba sin besarlo era un momento perdido. Su boca se relajó, abierta y suave bajo los lentos besos de Louis, el calor de ello llenándole la cabeza. Las puntas de sus dedos ya no se sentían heladas.

— ¿Estás bien, bebé?

— Sólo un poco… Quería verte. ¿Eso está bien?

Louis lo besó, metiendo las manos debajo del abrigo de Harry para acercarlo más a él por la cintura.

— Claro que sí. De todos modos, es el descanso del almuerzo.

A veces Louis se pasaba a la biblioteca para hacerle compañía y terminar sus tareas y otras veces comía con sus amigos en la cafetería. A Harry le gustaba eso. Le gustaba que se dejaran esas partes para ellos mismos y las intersectaran sólo cuando importara.

— Perdón, debes estar hambriento —murmuró Harry en la mejilla de Louis.

— Sí, un poco. Podemos comer en la biblioteca si quieres. Mamá me hizo unos sándwiches.

— No vienen con marmita, ¿o sí?

Louis mordió su mandíbula, y la chispa del dolor bajó por la espina dorsal de Harry. Le encantaba cuando Louis lo mordía.

— No te atrevas a insultar la marmita, Harold. No en mi prescencia.

— Como quieras, rarito. Sigue siendo asquerosa.

— Cuando seas viejo y sabio como yo, verás la magnitud de tus errores —Louis entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de él—. Aunque tú tampoco tienes derecho a decir nada. Comes  _ hojas. _

— Es lechuga y es sana —protestó con una media sonrisa.

— Bueno, ¿qué hay de divertido en eso?

Harry sólo meneó la cabeza y presionó un beso impulsivo en la frente de Louis. Vio una sonrisa tirar de sus labios antes de que se diera la vuelta, y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Sí, nadie sabía lo que tenían ellos dos, y Harry podría no saber qué le traería el futuro o por cuánto tiempo tendría a Louis a su lado, pero sabía que lo que tenían era de ellos. Real y de  _ ellos. _


	17. Capítulo 10: 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy avergonzada de lo mucho que ha pasado este fic sin ser actualizado. Como estoy en vacaciones, he tenido más tiempo para seguir los proyectos que he dejado atrás, y este ha sido uno de ellos. No les prometo actualizaciones rápidas, pero sí constancia. Intentaré subir una parte por semana, como mínimo.  
> Quienes sigan acá, les agradezco mucho por la paciencia y me disculpo por mi incapacidad de terminar lo que me propongo (lol). Repórtense con un comentario!  
> Y, obviamente, espero que les guste el capítulo. Háganme saber si ven cualquier error :)

Acababa de terminar su tarea cuando escuchó a dos pares de pies subir por la escalera, seguido por el sonido de un portazo y una retahíla de groserías muy familiares. Obviamente, unos segundos después Louis entró en su habitación quejándose.

— ¿Sabías que tu hermano es un idiota?

Harry sonrió, soportando todo el glamour de un Louis sudado después de la práctica de fútbol, e intentó no encogerse mucho ante esta visión.

— ¿Es una pregunta retórica?

— No me dejó llegar primero cuando subimos la escalera y ahora ocupó la ducha que me corresponde a mí por derecho. Como sea, él fue el que me invitó. Esto es simplemente grosero —Louis tocó el frente de su camiseta e hizo una mueca—. Estoy tan sudado, qué asco.

— Bueno, si quieres puedes, um… ¿quitarte la camisa? —Harry mordió la punta de su lápiz e intentó no sonar tan desesperado, mientras el libro en su regazo le quemaba la piel. Lo cerró lo más sutilmente que pudo y lo empujó debajo de la almohada.

— Oh, ¿así que eso debería hacer? —una de las cejas de Louis se alzó—. Debería advertírtelo. Ahora soy un chico muy, muy sucio.

Harry podía haber gemido. No era el único.

Louis solamente agarró el borde de su camiseta y se la quitó por arriba, mostrando gloriosamente su piel suave y abochornada y los músculos tensándose con el movimiento. El súbito impulso de tocar el vello de su pecho le hizo agarrar el lápiz con tanta fuerza que crujió.

— Louis —casi partió el lápiz a la mitad cuando Louis se agachó para quitarse los calcetines. No podía creer que su vida era esto. Que tenía a Louis agachándose en el centro de su habitación, _ sudando. _

— Perdón si huelo mal.

Harry negó con la cabeza y tiró el lápiz, poniéndose de rodillas y avanzando hasta el borde de la cama. Louis podría estar absolutamente empapado y él seguiría queriendo lamerlo como si fuera un caramelo.

— No hueles mal —estiró la mano y esperó a que Louis la tomara, lo que causó una sonrisa mitad curiosa mitad confundida como respuesta.

— ¿Me estás haciendo un  _ cumplido? _

— Claro que sí —respondió Harry seriamente. Se prometió a sí mismo nunca dar a Louis por sentado.

Louis se quitó el flequillo de la cara nerviosamente, mirando a Harry con expectación.

Cuando Harry jaló su mano y lo hizo tambalearse contra su pecho, Louis chilló y se estabilizó con el hombro de Harry, todavía con la otra mano apretando la suya.

— A qué viene todo est—

Harry frotó suavemente su nariz contra el pecho de Louis.

— Harry, no lo hagas, en serio doy asc—

— No, no das asco —la cosa era que ni siquiera estaba mintiendo. Se había preparado completamente para oler el sudor de camarín de escuela que siempre lo hacía pensar en calcetines sucios y ropa interior usada, pero Louis olía  _ bien. _ Como pasto recién cortado y jabón. Se le hizo agua la boca.

— Mentiroso —dijo Louis, pero de todos modos deslizó su mano libre en el cabello de Harry para mantenerlo cerca.

Harry se puso de cuclillas hasta estar frente al pecho de Louis y puso sus manos en su cintura, acariciando con los pulgares los relieves de sus costillas. Louis tembló bajo el toque, exhalando a través de sus labios entreabiertos.

— No miento —dijo Harry, inclinándose para mover su boca sobre sus clavículas, sacando la lengua para lamer el hueco de su garganta. Casi podía sentir los latidos frenéticos del corazón de Louis. Besó un camino hacia abajo, echando un vistazo a la expresión floja de Louis cuando lamió su pezón. Él se sobresaltó, suspirando en un intento de suprimir su gemido—. ¿Sensible? —preguntó Harry, encajando los dedos en sus costillas.

— S-sí.

Harry besó su pezón rígido, suave y fácil, abriendo sus labios lo suficiente como para meterlo en su boca y chuparlo. La mano en su cabello le apretó convulsivamente.

Las suaves tonalidades de dorado y naranjo y rosado se filtraban por la cortina y bañaban el rostro de Louis, haciéndolo parecer una hermosa pintura. Parpadeó lentamente hacia Harry, acariciando su bicep con la mano libre.

— ¿Puedo… hacerlo con el otro?

Louis asintió, tragando duro. Cuando Harry comenzó a succionar lentamente otra vez y frotó la yema de su pulgar en el otro pezón de arriba abajo, se preguntó si para mañana tendría cinco pequeñas marcas en forma de medialuna en el hombro. Deseó que así fuera.

— Dios, Harry, haces que me—

Harry acarició sus costados, rozando con los pulgares la cadera por encima de los shorts. El libro le había dado tantas ideas que apenas podía comprenderlas todas, nada más que un tosco mantra de  _ necesito _ y  _ Louis _ y  _ quiero hacerlo sentir tan bien que nunca se olvidará de mí. _

Soltó su pezón y trazó la piel con saliva con las puntas de los dedos antes de besar el otro.

— Harry, mierda, eres tan bueno para m—

La puerta se abrió.

— ¡Oh, por la puta madre, ustedes dos!

Harry se separó con el cerebro medio fundido, sintiendo en la lengua el sabor de Louis.

— El baño está desocupado —gruñó Liam, goteando agua de su pelo recién lavado antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer con un bufido y algo parecido a  _ si pudieran comportarse aunque sea por un minuto. _

Antes de que Louis pudiese dar un paso lejos de la cama, Harry cogió su muñeca con el corazón acelerado.

— Aguarda.

Louis ladeó la cabeza, escuchándolo, todavía con la respiración agitada.

— No te… o sea —se le quemaba la cara, sudor picando en su nuca—, no te toques. En la ducha, no… Ya sabes.

Louis se mordió el labio, y se veía tan torturado y dispuesto a cuestionarlo, que simplemente susurró _ “Por favor”. _

— Mierda, bueno. Como quieras.

— ¿No lo harás?

Louis se acomodó a sí mismo en sus calzoncillos e hizo un mohín.

— No lo haré, te lo prometo.

Cuando Louis miró por sobre su hombro y lo pilló mirándole el culo, Harry estaba tan ensimismado por lo que planeaba hacer para siquiera sonrojarse.

***

Los diez minutos siguientes fueron probablementes los más largos de la vida de Harry. Ya había estirado la cama y acomodado los libros en su escritorio perfectamente, ningún papel fuera de su lugar. Limpió sus lentes tantas veces, hasta llegar a un punto en el que los cristales probablemente se saldrían si los tocaba de nuevo. El frente de su camiseta se estaba humedeciendo debido al hecho de que no podía parar de secarse las manos sudadas en ella, su centro temblando como una hoja en una tormenta. Louis estaba de pie bajo la ducha, _ desnudo. _

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, revelando a un Louis húmedo y colorado con una toalla enrollada alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas, la boca se le secó tanto que se escuchó tragar.

— Perdón, no tenía… ¿Puedo tomar prestada alguna ropa tuya?

— Um, ¡sí… sí! —sus pies lo llevaron a los cajones y dejó la mano suspendida por unos dolorosos segundos porque no podía recordar qué se suponía que tenía que hacer. La toalla de Louis estaba tensa en su entrepierna, ¿sí? ¿Y qué si se  _ caía? _ Entonces Louis estaría en su dormitorio desnudo, con su cabello goteando por su piel suave y dorada, y nadie le había avisado que su cerebro pasaría a mejor vida cuando estuviera cerca de Louis. Fue cosa buena estar dándole la espalda, porque tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para relajarse.

— ¿Estás bien, amor? —lo sacó de sus crecientemente confusos pensamientos.

— ¡Sí! —contestó, abriendo el primer cajón con tanta fuerza que se dio con él en el estómago. Demonios. Buscó un par de bóxers negros y limpios y se dio la vuelta para dárselos cuando… mierda.  _ Mierdamierdamierda. _

— Espero que no te importe —sonrió Louis, tirando del dobladillo del suéter lavanda de Harry, una de las hombreras a punto de resbalarse de su hombro desnudo. Harry tuvo que afirmarse en el armario cuando Louis se acercó y cogió los bóxers de su mano floja.

— N-no, no me… no me importa —la prenda se _ tragaba  _ a Louis. Las mangas seguían cubriendo sus manos y le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y se veía pequeño y suave y mojado. Harry solamente quería agarrarlo y abrazarlo—. No lo he… no lo he lavado.

— Está bien —Louis se encogió de hombros, agachándose para subirse los bóxers por las fuertes piernas y desanudando la toalla—. Huele como a ti. Me gusta.

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Harry en una exhalación temblorosa, sus rodillas débiles. Nunca había estado tan desorientadamente cachondo antes.

— Louis.

Louis lo obsequió con una amplia sonrisa, curvando las manos bajo las mangas. Si Harry se acercara, podría acercarlo y besarlo.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, bebé?

Harry gimoteó.

— Estás en tus cinco sentidos, ¿no? —las puntas de los dedos de Louis le hicieron cosquillas en el brazo, bajando más y más hasta que entrelazó sus dedos, cálido y eléctrico—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Besarte —susurró Harry, sin confiar en su voz—, quiero besarte.

— Eres tan dulce —dijo Louis tan bajo que Harry se preguntó si era algo que él había querido que escuchara. Con un suave beso en la línea de su mandíbula, Louis lo empujó, paso a paso hasta que hizo que Harry se volteara para acostarlo en la cama. Incluso si Louis no lo hubiera estado tomando de la mano, Harry sentía que su cuerpo se uniría al ritmo de Louis como fuera, como si hubiera un gancho invisible atándolos. El gancho que tiraba fuertemente debajo de sus costillas cada vez que Louis sonreía.

Se acomodaron en la cama, compartiendo el aliento de sus bocas abiertas como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaran para sobrevivir. El peso de Louis lo ancló a la cama, haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran como cuerdas fuertemente enredadas que finalmente se habían soltado. Quería que lo cubriera como el agua bañaba la costa, en una constante barrera de olas.

Louis le quitó las gafas, las dobló y las puso en el colchón con cuidado, buscando la boca de Harry con la suya. Sabía a menta y suavidad, su boca dispuesta y dócil cuando Harry metió su lengua con un gemido. Deslizó la mano por la explanada de su espalda, dejándola justo encima de la curva apretada de su culo, sus dedos temblando con el deseo de agarrar.

Louis chupó su lengua con necesidad, sus pestañas rozando las mejillas de Harry. Un día lo sentaría para contárselas todas, peinarlas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Su aliento le dio en la boca hinchada, frotando las puntas de sus narices. Harry no era capaz de abrir los ojos, sólo esperó a que Louis bajara de nuevo, lo esperó con los labios entreabiertos y el corazón palpitándole en la punta de la lengua.

— Harry, Haz, qué es esto— —gruñó Louis en su oreja, o más bien chilló, mientras tiraba de la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron inmediatamente y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Así que eres el tipo de persona que —dijo Louis contra su cuello, presionando sus afilados dientes—, esconde libros bajo la almohada?

Harry agarró sus caderas, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, intentando comprender por qué una parte de él quería que Louis abriera el libro y lo  _ viera. _

— No —logró decir con la voz ronca, sus manos temblando—, usualmente no.

Louis arqueó una ceja, flexionando sus muslos mientras se sentaba en su regazo. La idea de que lo ataran así mientras Louis lo molestaba por el libro hizo que su piel se apretara hasta que le incomodó.

— ¿Qué es esto, entonces? —preguntó Louis, como si echar un pequeño vistazo a cada pensamiento sucio de él le  _ gustara. _ Abrió el libro en la página marcada, sus ojos yendo de izquierda a derecha. Harry contuvo el aliento.

— Yo —balbuceó, sintiendo como si alguien le bombeara el corazón con luz de estrellas—, no es—

— Qué chico más sucio —Louis se humedeció los labios, moviendo las caderas hacia adelante mientras seguía escaneando la hoja con sus ojos—. ¿Debería servirme de inspiración?

— No, yo quiero, quiero —respiró agitadamente, su cabeza confundida y ligera—, hacerlo… a ti.

— ¿Quieres —Louis dejó el libro a un lado, estrechando sus ojos oscuros—, chupármela?

Harry sintió las palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago. Hicieron que luchara para poder respirar una bocanada de aire, todas sus neuronas quemando por lo mucho que lo  _ deseaba. _ Deseaba tanto el peso de la polla de Louis en su lengua molestando y estirando su mandíbula, tanto que no tenía idea de cómo decirlo.

— Por favor —dijo, toda la sangre bajando a su pene cuando Louis se puso encima de él nuevamente y los dio vuelta.

— ¿En serio eso quieres? ¿Prometido?

— Prometido —respiró en su garganta, sintiendo cómo su respiración se agitaba cuando lamió por encima de su pulso acelerado.

— Está bien, vale, mierda. Pero… no voy… no le haré ningún daño a tu garganta, ¿sí? No te follaré la boca.

— Vale —no estaba seguro de poder tomarlo todo, y no quería quedar como estúpidamente joven e inexperto. Sólo quería satisfacer a Louis—. ¿Me dirás… me dirás qué hacer? ¿Qué te gusta?

Louis acarició por detrás de su oreja, barriendo sus pestañas en un lento parpadeo.

— Lo harás bien, sin importar nada. Incluso si no hacer nada más que… besarlo. Me encantará todo.

— Pero, o sea —Harry parpadeó e intentó ponerle palabras a sus pensamientos, hacerle saber que quería sentir sus manos enredadas en su pelo y que le diera incoherentes instrucciones de qué hacer—, ¿dímelo? ¿Dime lo que te guste?

La voz de Louis sonaba estrangulada cuando respondió.

— Te lo diré.

Las manos le temblaban un poco cuando se movió torpemente hacia atrás y subió el suéter lavanda de Louis por encima de su ombligo. Su estómago se estremeció tal como la última vez que Harry lo había besado allí, los músculos saltando bajo su boca ansiosa.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Louis, finalmente deslizando sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, sus rodillas dobladas y las plantas de los pies en la cama. Los párpados de Harry se cerraron por costumbre, cada parte de él ofreciéndose en el segundo en que Louis lo tocaba así. Con sus manos firmes y suaves y ese tono sereno que sólo utilizaba con él.

Besó un camino por el hueso de su cadera, justo por encima de los bóxers prestados. su barbilla chocando con su polla dura.

— Lloraré si me detienes —dijo sinceramente, tomando con sus manos sus muslos mientras se acomodaba en el espacio entre sus piernas.

— Puta madre, Harry —el agarre en su pelo se intensificó, y levantó las caderas como si no se pudiera quedar quieto.

Cuando Harry mordió la cinturilla de la ropa interior para alejarla de la piel de Louis no estaba seguro de si estaba jugando con él o si tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Tal vez era un poquito de ambas.

— Estoy un poco nervioso —murmuró en el pene de Louis y era tan jodidamente ridículo, esa necesidad de ser increíblemente bueno en todo lo que hacía por primera vez porque cualquier otra cosa lo hacía sentir como una falla. Y nunca quería fallarle a Louis.

— No espero que… me tomes  _ entero _ —dijo Louis, frotando su cuero cabelludo—. Te seré completamente franco. Probablemente… no voy a durar mucho. Sólo viéndote a ti así ya me puso listo para… um, bueno… explotar.

Eso le sacó a Harry una inesperada carcajada y se sintió un poco exaltado, emocionado y nervioso y estúpidamente sincero.

— Practiqué con plátanos. Para así poder… um, meterme más.

Esperaba a que Louis se riera y lo llamara tonto, pero la mano en su cabello se apretó más, alzando el pecho en una fuerte inhalación.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que nunca podré verte comer un plátano de nuevo?

— ¿Y eso te calienta?

Las caderas de Louis se estremecieron.

— ¿Tú que crees?

— No lo sé —bromeó, y ahora sus manos temblaban un poco menos. Simplemente, era Louis. Nunca ocultaría su vergüenza de él—. Tal vez debería —tomó los bóxers en sus dedos antes de que pudiera ponerse más nervioso—, comprobarlo.

La cinturilla se atascó en la punta, y el áspero arrastre de la tela sobre la piel forzó un quejido de la garganta de Louis. Harry tiró los calzoncillos abajo y fuera de sus piernas, colocándolos cuidadosamente en el borde de la cama antes de atreverse a mirarlo. Louis era…  _ grande.  _ Grueso, con una larga vena recorriendo su tamaño y la punta roja oscura. Se le hizo agua la boca y tuvo que tragar, sin poder mirar a Louis a los ojos mientras volvía a acomodarse. El toque de sus manos en sus muslos hizo que la polla de Louis saltara contra su ombligo, y Harry quería besar y tocar cada parte de su cuerpo sólo para ver qué le hacía perder el control.

— Pon tu… tus dedos alrededor de la base —dijo Louis, acariciando suavemente detrás de la oreja de Harry—. Ahora puedes, como… poner tus labios en la punta y besarlo. Para ver si te gusta. Si te gusta el sabor.

Harry se humedeció los labios, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que lo sintió en su garganta cuando se inclinó y presionó su boca abierta contra la punta. Era suave y embriagador y apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos, cuando cada vez que chupaba un poquito Louis agarraba su pelo con más fuerza.

— Sí, justo así —susurró Louis, levantando las caderas como si quisiera entrar más en su boca—. Usa tu lengua.

El calor de ello lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, pulsando lento en su estómago. Deslizó su lengua por la cabeza colorada, la punta apenas entrando en la goteante abertura. El sabor no era muy extraño, no muy diferente al suyo propio. Le  _ gustó.  _ Le gustó la forma en que Louis agarraba la sábana con su mano libre y ponía la barbilla en el pecho para así mirarlo a los ojos. Se preguntó qué tan obsceno se veía ahora, con la lengua afuera y puesta sobre la punta del pene de Louis, con una mano agarrando firmemente la base.

— Qué buen chico, Harry. Ojalá pudieras verte —dijo Louis y por un momento de locura Harry consideró la telepatía durante mamadas.

Besó justo en la punta y miró a Louis antes de abrir los labios y bajar. Su boca pasó la marca debajo de la cabeza y el sabor de Louis le empapó la lengua. No era suficiente, y la necesidad de tener más y sentir cómo su boca se estrechaba mientras bajaba aún más por la polla de Louis lo hizo chupar demasiado. Lo sintió golpear el inicio de su lengua y activar su reflejo de vómito. Tuvo que echarse hacia atrás, lagrimeando y tosiendo, porque  _ obviamente.  _ Tenía que ir y arruinarlo y ser la persona menos sexy en el mundo entero.

— ¿Estás bien?

Harry se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos húmedos mientras su cara se volvía roja brillante.

— Perdón.

— Oye, no —Louis sonrió, su cabello decorado con sudor, cada músculo todavía en máxima tensión y listo para reaccionar—, son cosas que pasan, todo está bien.

— Es que sólo… me metí mucho en esto —admitió Harry suavemente, inclinándose para rozar el estómago de Louis—. Quería demasiado, todo en un momento.

— ¿Te gusta, entonces? —preguntó Louis, y su voz se quebró en la última sílaba—. ¿Te gusta tener mi polla en tu boca?

— Sí —la suya se movió en sus pantalones. Si se tocaba ahora, temía que llegaría al clímax en unos segundos—. Quiero… lo quiero.

— Mierda, Ha—ngh —Louis agarró el borde de su suéter lavanda y gimió cuando Harry tomó su pene de nuevo, resuelto y mareado con la necesidad de agradarle mientras chupaba la punta como si fuese un dulce.

— Mueve tu —suspiró Louis, sus muslos temblando—, tu mano también.

Harry apretó más los dedos y empezó a acariciarle de arriba abajo en pequeños giros, abriendo más su mandíbula para chupar más de Louis, más lento ahora, intentando no perder el control, no ser tan  _ ansioso.  _ Lo hizo de todas formas. Mientras más se quedaba, más de Louis lograba meterse en la boca, más ligera sentía la cabeza, más lento era el movimiento húmedo de su mano. Murmuró y se apoyó con las rodillas, cerrando los ojos cuando Louis tiró de su cabello de  _ esa _ forma.

— Tu boca, nene, mierda —un dedo suave trazó el arco de su labio superior, descansando justo en la comisura derecha de la muy-llena boca de Harry como si estuviera desesperado por empujar. El pensamiento de  _ más _ mareó a Harry, le hizo ahuecar más las mejillas alrededor de Louis y tragar más hasta que sus labios tocaron su puño y los cumplidos que Louis tartamudeó lo tenían goteando en sus pantalones.

Harry movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, demasiado ido como para que siquiera le importara la saliva cayendo por su barbilla porque tenía la boca demasiado llena como para tragar. La cama chilló con el movimiento, el sonido de sus respiraciones aceleradas y los sorbeteos de la boca de Harry como una sucia canción de fondo.

— Dios, eres tan… mi buen chico. Chupándome tan bien. No creo que pueda durar —suspiró Louis, sus caderas temblando.

Harry respiró desesperadamente por la nariz, abrumado por el sabor y el olor y el toque de Louis, sintiéndose como si su carne estuviese hecha de algodón y volaría en cualquier instante con nada excepto la voz de Louis guiándolo.

Cuando Louis empujó su dedo junto a su miembro y tocó su lengua, Harry rodó los ojos. Gimió tan fuerte que hubiera estado mortificado si pudiera pensar con mayor claridad, temblores asaltando su cuerpo, caderas empujando en el aire vacío porque no podía controlarlo.

— Harry, Harry, Harr— —Louis tiró de su cabello, empujando sus caderas un poquito más. Harry sintió como si el mundo se hubiera salido de su eje, el suelo debajo de ellos inclinándose como un bote entre las olas del océano. Sus caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante mientras se corría en sus pantalones, presionando fuerte su lengua en el dedo de Louis y su polla pulsante—. Voy a— —Louis se movió para quitar a Harry pero él chupó más fuerte y se negó a ceder, su orgasmo causando que sus miembros se volvieran gelatina, estrellas explotando tras sus ojos.

Louis hizo un sonido estrangulado en su garganta, su cabeza cayendo en la almohada cuando el primer chorro golpeó la lengua de Harry. Tragó instintivamente, agarrando los muslos de Louis con tanta fuerza que dejaría moretones para el día siguiente, no dejó caer nada hasta que Louis estaba agotado y listo, sus muslos abiertos temblando cuando Harry se apartó para besar su cadera.

— Demonios, Harry, eso fue— —Louis parpadeó hacia él, todo suave y sonrojado y vibrando como la cuerda de una guitarra—, ven aquí para que pueda ayudarte.

Harry escondió su rostro en el estómago de Louis, acarició los dobleces de su suéter lavanda y supo que cada vez que se lo pusiera recordaría lo destruido que Louis se veía, tan deshecho sólo por la boca de Harry.

— No. Yo ya lo… hice, más o menos.

Los dedos de Louis se posaron en la nuca de Harry, inmóviles y suaves.

— Mierda, te… ¿te masturbaste?

Harry meneó la cabeza, algo avergonzado por lo mucho que le gustó, el peso del miembro de Louis en su boca, tanto que se vino sin siquiera tocarse.

— No lo hice. Sólo… pasó.

Sus dedos agarraron el cuello de Harry, su pecho subiendo y bajando con un gemido sordo.

— Dios, eso es tan sexy. Ven acá.

Agarró a Harry hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, sus narices chocando. Se besaron, suave y perezoso y casi inocente si no hubiera sido por el sabor de Louis en la lengua de Harry. Se besaron por infinitos minutos, disminuyendo paulatinamente de picos en los labios hasta que sólo eran sus bocas descansando la una en la otra, las manos de Louis recorriendo la espalda de Harry como si recordara notas de piano.

Eventualmente acabaron, riendo suavemente en sus cuellos de nada en particular mientras se metían al baño para lavarse, la cerámica fría bajo sus pies. Y Louis seguía siendo Louis y recogió el libro del suelo sólo para ver cómo la cara de Harry se ponía más y más roja a medida que leía dramáticamente las partes más sucias que pudo encontrar. Harry lo persiguió hasta la cocina y lo besó hasta que dejó el libro y puso sus brazos en la cintura de Harry. Ninguno de ellos sintió siquiera a su mamá cuando llegó del trabajo hasta que los saludó a un metro de distancia, sus cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa ladeada que rebosaba diversión.

Cuando Louis tuvo que volver a casa fue más difícil que nunca dejarlo ir, y Harry tuvo que preguntarse en qué se había metido, qué tan difícil se pondría una vez que Louis dejara algo más que solamente su casa.


	18. Capítulo 11: 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy es 14 de febrero, así que creí que lo celebraría subiendo la primera mitad del capítulo once. Lamento que no suceda nada realmente todavía, pero el siguiente será mucho mejor, lo prometo.  
> ¡Feliz San Valentín! <3

Harry estaba sentado en medio de un montón de apuntes y libros al borde de un ataque de histeria, cuando su mamá apareció en el salón con guantes de cocina.

— Ven a hablar conmigo un rato, cariño. Date un descanso, ¿sí?

— Pero, mamá--

— Los libros no van a huir, créeme. Sé la compañía de tu vieja madre unos minutos.

— No eres vieja —Harry dejó su lápiz de mala gana, sus piernas acalambradas por lo mucho que llevaba sentado en esa posición, intentando desesperadamente aprender lo máximo posible. Nunca se había sentido tan poco preparado para un exámen en toda su vida, e intentó ignorar el cosquilleo que lo urgía a volver con sus libros  _ ahora mismo _ mientras seguía a su mamá a la cocina.

Respiró el cálido aroma de hogar y la tarta de crema que se estaba dorando en el horno antes de volverse hacia su mamá y abrazarla, y el enorme nudo de pánico en su pecho se aflojó un poco. Que su mamá fuera la más baja ahora hacía que los ojos le lloraran.

— Estás creciendo tan rápido —sorbeteó ella, abrazándolo sólo como las madres pueden hacerlo.

— Mamá--

— Oh, no me tomes en serio, estoy siendo tonta.

— Te quiero —la abrazó con fuerza antes de besarla en la mejilla y alejarse.

— No sigas o terminaré llorando de verdad —siguió preparando el asado de domingo mientras él se sentaba en el taburete de la cocina. Estaba oscuro afuera, un gris algo melancólico que amenazaba en volverse negro, una fina capa de nieve cubriendo el suelo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó, y la escuchó hablar y cocinar, sintiendo como si ella estuviera estuviera pensando algo y no lo quisiera decir.

— ¿Cómo está Louis? ¿Los dos están bien? —preguntó finalmente, de espaldas a él.

— Lo amo —salió tan rápido de sus labios que abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Se tapó la boca con las manos, apenas notando la pausa de su madre antes de que ella se volteara hacia él.

— Bueno, eso ya lo sabía —dijo en perplejidad—. La forma en que ambos se miran…

— ¿Ambos? —puso las manos en la mesa, agarrando un paño olvidado y pinchando sus extremos.

— Claro que sí, calabacita —se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre la de él, calmando su nerviosismo—. Supongo que no se lo has dicho.

Él negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

— Estoy segura que lo harás cuando te sientas listo. No te presiones.

No se había parado a pensar en realmente decírselo a Louis. De repente esto le parecía egoísta, mantener algo tan grande en secreto. Sólo tenía miedo. Miedo de que Louis no sintiera lo mismo e hiciera que todo fuera incómodo. Pero Louis lo  _ sentía. _ Amaba a Harry. Debía de hacerlo. Harry podía verlo en la forma en que Louis ponía su mano en su cintura cuando lo guiaba al caminar, o la manera en que sus ojos se volvían tan suaves cuando se miraban. Cómo Louis le daba espacio sin quejarse cuando necesitaba estudiar o lo besaba como si lo requiriera para vivir.

— Estaremos fuera todo el fin de semana en dos semanas más —dijo mamá apretando su muñeca, una chispa juguetona en sus ojos—. No volveremos hasta bien entrada la noche del domingo, probablemente.

— ¿A dónde irán? —preguntó.

— A un pequeño escape romántico —dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, agrandándola cuando Harry gimió—. No seas tan adolescente —se levantó para sacar la tarta del horno—. Pensé que estarías contento.

— Bueno, o sea, me alegro por ti, ya lo  _ sabes _ \--

— No —rió ella, poniendo el asado en el horno—. Quise decir… contento de que tendrás la casa para ti solo.

— Oh  _ —oh. _

Sus mejillas estaban más calientes que el calor que salía del horno.

— Estás todo crecidito y enamorado. No soy tonta, lo sabes —se enderezó, mirándolo de nuevo—. Preferiría saber que estás a salvo y cómodo, no escapándote a algún lugar, haciendo malas decisiones en los asientos traseros de autos como yo lo hice.

— ¡Mamá! —dejó caer la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados—. No tenía que enterarme de eso.

— Oh bueno, ya es demasiado tarde —golpeó su cabeza con el paño de la cocina y se sentó—. Ojalá mi madre hubiera sido tan genial como yo.

— No cuenta si te autodenominas como genial.

— Claro que sí cuenta.

Harry se negó a mirarla ahora. Eso había sido en definitiva mucha información.

— No te pongas como gatito enojado. Alégrate de que no te envíe a un internado católico. Cosa que mi madre también hizo. Obviamente no funcionó.

Harry bufó.

— Ella definitivamente me hubiera rapado la cabeza por leer porno.

La cabeza de Harry se alzó de golpe, y se preguntó si las manchas rojas de su mejilla gritarían  _ culpable. _

— Dejaste tu libro en la cocina hace un par de días, amor.

Harry escupió, golpeándose a sí mismo por no recordarse para recogerlo inmediatamente. Pero había estado allí por apenas una  _ hora. _ Pensó que se había salvado.

— Mamá, lo siento mucho, no estaba… yo no--

Ella se rió, lo que Harry creyó que fue muy injusto. Estaba tan estresado.

— Tranquilo, calabacita. Está bien. Al menos se veía menos exagerado que lo que hay en internet.

— ¿Lo leíste? —chirrió, preguntándose si podía huir y pretender que esto nunca había sucedido.

— Algo —respondió, en absoluto sonrojada—. Tenía demasiado de Cincuenta Sombras para mí gusto, pero se veía bueno.

— Oh por Dios —no sabía si estaba más horrorizado porque su madre sabía que le gustaba leer sobre dinámicas sexuales pervertidas o por el hecho de que lo comparó a  _ Cincuenta Sombras. _ Él tenía  _ estándares. _ Escogió el último—. ¡Es mucho mejor que eso! Está bien redactado y tiene una historia central increíble y buenas historias secundarias y-- —la expresión profundamente satisfecha en el rostro de su madre lo hizo detenerse.

— Wow, bueno. Perdón. No era mi intención ofender tus gustos en porno.

Harry se volvió rojo escarlata.

— Oh, sólo te estoy molestando —tocó la punta de su nariz y le sonrió a Geoff, que acababa de entrar en la cocina. Él los miró atentamente, su bigote moviéndose cuando sonrió.

— ¿Todo bien con ustedes?

Harry le dio a su mamá una mirada desesperada de  _ no te atrevas a decírselo. _

— Estaba a punto de decirle a Harry que, si los requiere, puede tomar prestados los condones de nuestro velador.

Geoff se encogió de hombros y abrió el refrigerador para sacar una botella de agua.

— Claro.

Si auto-explotar de vergüenza era algo real, ahora sería un buen momento para testearlo.

— ¡Tengo que estudiar!

Saltó fuera del taburete y huyó fuera de la cocina como si lo persiguieran perros rabiosos.

 

***

 

Louis pinchó su mejilla, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Tienes el ceño fruncido.

Harry le dio su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

— Nah, no me vas a engañar —Louis tomó la mano de Harry mientras salían de la escuela, moviéndolas de atrás hacia adelante. Si Harry no se hubiera sentido como si el corazón se le cayera a los pies, quizá habría obligado a Louis a saltarse la clase también. No es que hubiera necesitado mucho poder de convencimiento—. Dile al doctor Tommo qué pasa.

— ¿Doctor Tommo? —preguntó Harry, ocultando su sonrisa en la bufanda.

— Seré tu psicólogo por el día —dijo Louis en tono serio, apretando la mano de Harry, la punta de su nariz roja por el viento incansable. Se veía lindo. No tenía permitido verse lindo cuando Harry quería sentir lástima de sí mismo.

— No me quiero quejar. Ni siquiera es importante.

— No me importa si te aplastaste un dedo o derramaste té encima de tu tarea. Quiero escucharlo todo.

— No creo que me haya ido tan bien en el exámen de hoy —admitió Harry finalmente, aunque se sentía tonto al decirlo. No era el fin del mundo—. ¿Ves? Te dije que era estúpido.

— Claro, porque algo que es importante para ti de seguro es estúpido —dijo Louis secamente, su boca en una línea de desaprobación. Harry se sintió vagamente como un niñito regañado—. ¿Es algo seguro o sólo un presentimiento?

— No lo sé, yo simplemente-- —respiró profundamente, sin ser capaz de controlar la cascada de preocupaciones que lo habían perseguido por las últimas dos horas—. Qué pasa si obtengo una calificación terrible y fallo el ramo y no quedo en la universidad o en algún buen trabajo y me dejas y entonces me convierto en un hombre viejo y triste sin más compañía que un montón de gatos, que sólo se quedarán por los asquerosos restos de comida que les daré--

— Muy bien, muy bien —interrumpió Louis con una sonrisa amable—. Primero que todo, sería imposible que fallaras tu ramo incluso aunque te sacaras un 5 en los siguientes exámenes, cosa que no podrías hacer ni aunque lo intentaras. Segundo, los gatos te amarían porque eres tú, no por la comida, porque vale, seamos honestos, ya eres toda una loca de los gatos. Y por último —detuvo a Harry y lo atrajo hacia él, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo en sus fríos y tensos labios—, no te dejaré.

_ Pero lo harás, en unos meses, _ pensó Harry, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Louis antes de sorbetear por la nariz por algo que no era exactamente el frío. No dijo nada. Abrazó a Louis con tanta fuerza que le sacó un chirrido, y no lo soltó hasta que un grupo de niños desconsiderados los empujó al correr hacia el estacionamiento.

— ¿Sabes qué necesitas? —dijo Louis con un brillo malvado en sus ojos que trajo sospechas a Harry.

— ¿Un milagro?

— Nieve en tu cara.

— No creo qu-- —pero Louis ya lo había soltado y estaba agachándose para agarrar un puñado—. Mierda.

Esquivó el misil que iba directo a su cabeza por muy poco y corrió, resbalándose y tropezándose a medida que huía al campo de fútbol de la escuela, intentando no reírse con todas sus fuerzas, que resultaron insuficientes.

— ¡Louis, no!

— ¡Louis, sí! —gritó Louis de vuelta, su voz acercándose más y más. Harry sintió una bola de nieve golpearlo directo en el centro de la espalda y chilló, agachándose tras la portería para hacer su propia pelota.

Antes de que pudiera tirársela, Louis lo tiró al suelo, y las cálidas explosiones de risas le daban en la mejilla.

— ¿Tratas de apuntarme, Harold? ¡No puedo creer esta traición! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

— ¡Tú empezaste! —rodaron por el suelo, la nieve pegándose a la ropa. Harry rió sin aliento, sus dedos entumecidos cuando intentó agarrar nieve para tirarla a la cara de Louis.

— ¡Estoy siendo falsamente acusado! —Louis tenía a Harry cogido de las muñecas, meneando la cara para que la nieve cayera en la de Harry. Escupiendo, se las arregló para darlos vuelta y subirse a horcajadas en las caderas de Louis, agarrando un puñado de nieve y metiéndolo en la bufanda de Louis sin nada de finura.

Louis abrió los ojos y  _ chilló, _ y parecía tan ofendido que Harry ni siquiera pudo hacer nada cuando fue empujado al suelo, porque se estaba muriendo de la risa.

— ¡Harry, hijo del demonio!

— ¡Tu cara!

Su risa se convirtió en una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Louis metió su propio puñado en el cuello de Harry. Así fue cómo Liam los encontró, frunciendo el ceño desaprobatoriamente y quejándose de haberlos estado buscando por toda la escuela. La mirada de Louis encontró la de Harry y ambos se pararon sin decir una palabra para atacar a un muy horrorizado Liam. Los tres terminaron colorados y empapados y congelándose, pero para cuando Harry llegó a casa ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué había estado tan estresado, en primer lugar.

 

***

 

— En dos semanas es mi cumpleaños —dijo Louis, redirigiendo la mano de Harry hacia su boca para darle un mordisco a su manzana, mientras estaban sentados detrás de la biblioteca.

— Lo sé —admitió Harry, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa.

— ¿Te lo dijo Liam? Porque quería ser muy desagradable y ver cómo te ponías todo rojo por no saberlo —Louis hizo un puchero con las mejillas llenas mientras masticaba—. Lo arruinó todo.

— Lo sé desde hace un tiempo —lo averiguó hace unos meses, después de lo del baño, sólo para poder googlear y saber cuán compatibles eran. Definitivamente, Louis no tenía que enterarse de eso.

— Estás haciendo esa cara.

— ¿Cuál cara? —preguntó Harry, toqueteando su libro. Se había sacado un B- en ese estúpido exámen, así que realmente debía estudiar un poco más. No quería quedarse con nada que estuviera debajo de la absoluta perfección. Lo que explicaba por qué se había enamorado de Louis, en realidad.

— No lo sé. Es que te ves sospechoso —Louis entrecerró los ojos, dándole otra mordida a la manzana y mascando con la boca abierta—. ¿Me estás ocultando algo vergonzoso?

— Si así fuera, no querría que tú lo supieras, ¿o sí? —inquirió Harry, intentando no sonreír. Louis era como un niñito testarudo. Uno muy persistente, del que no te gustaría encargarte—. Aparte, me has visto humillarme a mí mismo en demasiadas ocasiones. Apuesto a que ya perdió su encanto.

— Nunca. Eres adorable cuando te pones todo nervioso —Louis hizo su cara de cachorro abandonado que sabía que era irresistible para Harry. Tramposo—. Creí que era tu mejor amigo. Se supone que me lo tienes que contar.

— Lo haré si… um, ¿crees que estarás libre para este fin de semana? —dobló la esquina de la página, frotando el suave papel en sus dedos e ignorando la mirada de Louis.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Louis se detenía a la mitad de una mascada.

— ¿Intentas distraerme?

— De verdad te lo estoy preguntando —dijo Harry, carraspeando y deseando que su voz no temblara. No sabía cómo decirlo sin que pareciera como que invitaba a Louis a un fin de semana lleno de sexo. No es como si no quisiera que lo fuera, no. Pero no así. Como si fuera un plan. Sólo quería que  _ sucediera. _

— No lo sé. Se lo tendré que pedir a mamá. ¿Por qué?

— Hablando de mamás —Harry rió nerviosamente, empujando sus lentes hasta el inicio de su nariz—, la mía no estará en casa. Irán a esta, no sé, cosa de fin de semana romántico, así que pensé que… no sé —se frotó el cuello—. ¿Tal vez querrías venir?

Las patas de las sillas chirriaron por el suelo cuando Louis se acercó, atrapando la mano de Harry para besar el dorso.

— Claro que quiero ir. Hablaré con mamá. Para ver si trabajará o no. Y si trabaja, la ayudaré a encontrar una niñera.

— No quiero que te acomplejes demasiado. Podemos juntarnos cuando sea —sintió el calor subir a su cuello cuando Louis besó el interior de su muñeca.

— Oye, no estés nervioso, amor —susurró Louis, dejando besitos en toda la mano de Harry—. Sólo porque Anne no esté en casa no significa que tengamos que hacer cosas. Podemos abrazarnos y jugar Fifa y hacer galletas.

— Quieres decir, yo haré las galletas y luego te ayudo a comerlas —sonrió Harry, acercándose para que su muslo chocara con el de Louis, su piel ya no tan tensa.

— Naturalmente.

— Muy bien.

— Pero no me molestaré en devolverte el favor, ya sabes —sus labios rozaron el ardiente lóbulo de Harry—, puedo chupártela si quieres.

Harry tragó duro, enderezándose en su asiento.

— O no. Pero dime si te apetece, ¿sí? No te diré que no —cogió a Harry por la nuca y lo besó, suave y dulce—. Ahora deja de distraerme y terminemos la tarea.

Le tomó a Harry diez minutos volver a concentrarse en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en vez de la repentina estrechez de sus pantalones.

 

***

 

— Sean buenos —dijo mamá con fingida seriedad, entregándole dinero a Harry—. Asegúrate de que Liam no se m uera de hambre o viva de pizza todo el fin de semana, ¿me haces el favor?

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Liam—. Hay vegetales en la pizza. Es todo muy saludable.

Anne sólo meneó la cabeza cariñosamente y estampó un beso en sus mejillas.

— Llámenme si hay problemas.

Afuera, la bocina del auto sonó por tercera vez. El pobre de Geoff llevaba un rato esperando.

— Vete antes de que acabe el fin de semana —dijo Harry y la llevó a la puerta frontal por los hombros.

— Bien, bien, ya me voy, Jesús.

Se despidieron de ella con la mano, y en el segundo en que la puerta se cerró Liam apretó su hombro y sonrió.

— Diviértete, amigo. Voy a pasar el fin de semana en lo de Sophia.

Harry se tropezó con sus propios pies.

— Espera, ¿qué?

Había contado con que Liam estuviera  _ allí, _ porque de otra forma eso significaría que Harry y Louis tendrían la casa para ellos solos, y no hacía falta decir lo que iba a ocurrir. O dónde iba a ocurrir. Oh Dios, iban a profanar la cocina, ¿no?

— Su papá está fuera, en una conferencia. Ella tiene un jacuzzi, hombre. Voy a darle todo el romance que necesite.

Harry tenía serias dudas sobre el concepto de romance de Liam, y esperó que al menos le comprara flores.

— Pero, ¿qué hago?

— ¿Louis no se vendrá acá?

Harry no podía soportar la expresión “se vendrá”. Esto no era muy prometedor para la cocina.

— ¡Pero no podemos tener la casa para los dos solos! ¿Qué pasa si tenemos sexo? —Harry dejó escapar, deseando poder devolver las palabras porque estaba hablando con  _ Liam, _ y ¿por qué demonios Harry le estaba diciendo esto?

Las cejas de Liam se fruncieron hasta formar una sola y preocupada ceja. Si Harry no hubiera estado en medio de una crisis existencial, se hubiera asombrado.

— Digo, ¿ve por ello? ¿Si es que quieres? —hizo una pausa antes de añadir:— . Por favor, no follen en mi cama.

La cara de Harry de seguro estaba haciendo su mejor imitación de una betarraga madura.

— ¿Y si soy malo en eso? —¿por qué su boca seguía haciendo eso de hablar?

Liam le dio unas palmaditas a la mejilla de Harry, con un aspecto bastante comprensivo.

— Hombre, podrías simplemente tenderte ahí y pensar en Inglaterra y Louis seguiría creyendo que se ganó la lotería. No le des muchas vueltas, ¿vale?

Harry asintió hacia las clavículas de Liam porque no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos ahora. Aunque Liam tenía razón. Eso hizo sentir a Harry mejor, para su sorpresa.

— Gracias —murmuró.

Cuando Liam lo atrapó en un abrazo, Harry abrió los ojos, impactado. ¿Y no era el parpadeo un reflejo involuntario? Porque ahora no podía recordar cómo se hacía.

— No es nada —Liam se alejó con una palmadita en su espalda y ese fue definitivamente uno de los abrazos más incómodos que Harry había tenido jamás, pero había sido lindo. Incluso cálido.

— Diviértete… diviértete en lo de Sophia.

Liam sonrió. Con un alzamiento final de su ceja, desapareció por las escaleras para empacar, seguramente, y dejó a Harry allí con demasiados sentimientos y una vaga sensación de emoción que hacía que le sudaran las manos.


	19. Capítulo 11: 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! Ya pasó una semana desde la última actualización, así que pensé que ya era otra de subir la otra parte. Un aviso: el siguiente capítulo se publicará completo porque no tengo el corazón para cortarlo. Por esa razón, puede que me lleve un poco más traducirlo, tal vez dos semanas, así que les pediré mucha paciencia. Les prometo que valdrá la pena.  
> Eso es todo! Disfruten el capítulo. Háganme saber cualquier error ortográfico, por favor.

— Entonces, aquí estamos. Esta es la casa.

— Harry, ya he estado aquí antes —rió Louis, desordenando su cabello cuando pasó a su lado para dirigirse a la cocina. Harry realmente necesitaba dejar de imaginarse a sí mismo poniendo crema batida en los pezones de Louis en forma de corazoncitos y luego lamiéndolos.

Harry caminó silenciosamente detrás de él, saltando cuando Louis giró sobre sus talones para observarlo con la cabeza ladeada.

— Me estás poniendo  _ nervioso. _ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te relajes, amor?

— ¡Estoy relajado! Prácticamente soy un, um, un fideo —ahora, si sólo pudiera decirle a su pene que se quedara igual de flácido, eso sería genial. Hasta fantástico.

Louis caminó hacia él, sus manos cayendo en las caderas de Harry y moviéndolo hasta que su espalda chocó con el refrigerador.

— ¿Quieres que te la chupe?

— Oh por Dios.

Louis sólo frotó sus costados, como si eso no dejara escalofríos por la espalda de Harry, y dejó un pequeño beso sonriente en el borde de su mandíbula.

— Bromeo. Bueno, eso creo. Me temo que tus horribles chistes me han marcado.

— Marcado —repitió Harry, algo débil. El frío del refrigerador era un regalo divino.

— Harry —dijo Louis, sus manos firmes y su tono serio.  _ Formal _ —. Nada que no quieres que suceda sucederá, ¿vale? Yo sólo quiero lo que tú quieres, así que no pienses que tenemos que tener sexo sólo porque la casa está sola, ¿sí? No espero nada. Bueno, excepto las galletas. Me prometiste galletas.

— Confío en ti, lo sabes —dijo Harry, atrapando la muñeca de Louis y deseando que lo creyera, porque no había sido su intención parecer asustado. Estaba nervioso y algo agitado, sí. Pero eso era siempre, en realidad—. Sé que no esperas nada. Pero yo… sí quiero que me beses y me toques y hagamos lo que siempre hacemos. Es lindo.

— ¿Como esto? —Louis se acercó para besarlo, largo y dulce, con labios suaves que sabían a menta y manos deslizándose por el cabello de Harry para acariciarlo de la forma en que a él le gustaba.

— Sí, por favor.

Louis lo besó una vez más antes de alejarse con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Podemos hacer una cosa que siempre he querido hacer? Ya que estamos los dos aquí.

Decir que sí fue la cosa más fácil en el mundo.

Louis tiró del cuello de la camiseta de los Rolling Stones de Harry, sus ojos arrugándose en los costados.

— Siempre he querido deslizarme de una escalera en un colchón.

 

***

 

La cocina era un desastre. Una zona de guerra literal, con harina por todo el suelo y sus cabellos, la nariz de Harry y los dedos de Louis pegajosos por la miel. Esto era cien por ciento las acciones de Louis. Bueno, más o menos. Harry le pudo haber dado una mano o dos después de que Louis dejara una huella de harina en forma de mano en su culo.

— Hacer galletas es difícil —se quejó Louis y… ¿era esa una baya en su pelo? Harry no tenía idea de que tenían bayas.

— Bueno, esa batalla de condimentos fue un gran obstáculo en el proceso.

— No actúes como si lo odiaras —dijo Louis, sentándose encima del contador que había declarado su trono oficial por derecho y sonriendo con una galleta en la boca. Siempre solía arrancar con los dientes antes de mascar decentemente. Harry estaba estúpidamente encantado.

— ¿La quieres con leche? —preguntó, descansando sus manos en las rodillas de Louis mientras se ubicaba entre sus piernas.

Louis se enderezó, forzando la mitad de la galleta restante en la boca de Harry.

— ¿Puedo?

Harry dejó que Louis se la diera y sonrió.

— Claro —dijo, aunque las palabras salieron algo incomprensibles porque tenía la boca llena.

Después de que tragara, Louis lo tomó de la parte trasera de su cabeza y lo atrapó en un beso desordenado que sabía a chocolate y miel y dejó migajas en toda la cara de Harry. Qué curioso era lo poco que le importaba. No sentía la necesidad de ordenar todo inmediatamente y limpiar, porque Louis estaba lamiendo la boca de Harry, sus muslos apretando sus caderas como si nunca lo dejaría ir.

Harry había estado medio duro por lo que parecían  _ horas, _ tan acostumbrado al constante flujo de Louis y besos y manos dejando largos toques en cada pedazo de piel visible en Harry. A veces se atrevía a tocar sus caderas bajo la camiseta o descender por la curva de su espalda o descansar juguetonamente en su trasero, y estaba convencido a medias de que Louis lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Manteniéndolo en el borde de la excitación, porque dijo que le gustaba la forma en que eso hacía colorear sus mejillas. Funcionaba. Funcionaba tan malditamente bien que no pudo evitar chocar sus caderas contra el contador y exhalar un gemido en su boca, su nuca sudorosa por la mano de Louis.

Se alejaron con un sonido húmedo que envió excitación por toda su espalda, bombeando debajo de su piel como un tambor.

— ¿Leche? —preguntó de nuevo, mareado.

Louis mordió la punta de la nariz de Harry y aflojó sus muslos para que Harry pudiera salir.

— Por favor.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo al lugar incorrecto hasta que Louis se rió.

— El refrigerador está al otro lado, amor.

— Oh —por un momento se preguntó si alguna vez su cerebro funcionaría correctamente cuando estaba cerca de Louis o si era una condición permanente. Hasta ahora, la evidencia parecía apuntar hacia lo segundo.

Ni siquiera escuchó los pies de Louis golpeando el piso. No lo sintió acercarse hasta que sintió brazos deslizándose por su cintura desde atrás para apretarlo contra un cálido pecho. Parpadeó hacia el interior del refrigerador, mareado y luchando contra el impulso de girar la cabeza para darle un beso desde ese horrible ángulo.

— Tenemos… um, la quieres desnatada o--

Louis enterró su nariz en el cuello de Harry e inhaló, lenta y profundamente.

— Acabas de… ¿acabas de  _ olerme? _

Louis gruñó, un sonido retumbante que Harry pudo sentir vibrando en su espalda. La piel se le erizó, sus brazos cayendo en sus costados. Louis podía tener la leche desnatada y todas las galletas y a Harry desnudo, por lo que Harry sabía.

— Amo cómo hueles —susurró Louis, dejando besitos en la nuca de Harry y por el costado de su cuello. Tuvo que agarrar la puerta del refrigerador para evitar caer de cara en el estante de frutas porque  _ amoamoamo. _

— ¿Cómo… cómo huelo? —cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Louis empezó a acariciar su vientre en círculos lentos que fueron bajando más y más hasta que enganchó su dedo meñique en la cinturilla de los pantalones de Harry.

— Dulce —Louis respiró de nuevo, haciendo un sonido placentero—. Todo de ti es dulce.

— Louis —su piel se sentía muy sensible, como si el toque de Louis accionara cada nervio de Harry al punto que cada roce de su ropa empezaba a sentirse como si fuera demasiado.

La otra mano se le unió a la primera, acariciando el torso de Harry, sus dedos rozando sus pezones. La leve vibración de deseo que había estado navegando por sus venas por las últimas horas aumentó a un tambor en staccato. Se acercó más a Louis, sabiendo que él aguantaría su peso, que lo mantendría a salvo. Probablemente debería cerrar el refrigerador, pero el aire fresco en su cara era un gran alivio.

— Desnatada está bien —murmuró Louis, sus manos moviéndose lentamente por todo el tronco de Harry. Parecía como si Louis estuviera en todos los lugares al mismo tiempo, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, sus dedos incansables frotando sus tetillas y acariciando el vello en lo bajo del estómago.

— ¿Desnatada?

— Leche desnatada —confirmó Louis, sus caderas pegadas al culo de Harry, igual de afectado, sólo que con más control sobre sí mismo. Siempre más controlado que Harry.

— Leche desnatada —repitió Harry como un tonto, sus manos tratando de asir el envase plástico.

Louis abrió su boca por sobre la curva del cuello de Harry y hundió los dientes. Harry se sobresaltó, su pecho expandiéndose con un gemido que no pudo retener.

— Gracias, bebé —dijo Louis y se apoyó con una mano en el centro de la espalda de Harry antes de que dejara de tocarlo totalmente. Le tomó a Harry un momento aclarar su mente y sacar la leche, un poco cohibido por lo obviamente cachondo que estaba.

— Mierda, Harry —suspiró Louis cuando él se volteó.

— Lo siento.

— No lo sientas —dijo Louis, suave y amable—. ¿Te gusta, no es así?

Harry tragó duro, sin estar muy seguro de lo que Louis estaba hablando, pero sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa de todas formas. Los ojos de Louis ardieron sobre él mientras vertía leche en un vaso largo con sus manos temblorosas.

— ¿Gustarme qué?

— Que juegue contigo.

Asintió, muy orgulloso de no haber botado ni una sola gota. Levantó la vista para encontrar la de Louis cuando le tendió el vaso.

— Mi hermoso niño. Gracias.

Se acercó a Louis y escondió su sonrisa en su hombro.

Se quedaron así por un rato, dándose de comer el uno al otro y compartiendo la leche hasta que el deseo disminuyó a algo menos urgente.

 

***

 

— ¡Ven a mí! —gritó Louis con una sonrisa malvada mientras abría los brazos y vio cómo Harry se deslizaba por el piso limpio del pasillo en calcetines vellosos que Louis había llamado “bizarros”. Harry chocó contra él y rió, la música sonando demasiado fuerte en la sala de estar.

— Alguno podría decir que esta es una terrible idea —dijo Harry, sus manos encontrando un asidero en la cintura de Louis mientras daban dos pasos atrás—. Mi coordinación es horrible.

Louis deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Harry y su rostro se suavizó.

— Eres como Bambi.

— Aunque sólo me he caído dos veces. Eso es mejor de lo que esperaba.

— Pobre bebé —Louis besó su mejilla—. Tal vez debería darle un beso para que te mejores.

Harry debió haber sabido que en el momento en que dijo “tal vez” Louis ya estaba a punto de hacerlo. Apretó la cara de Harry entre sus manos y los besos llovieron en su rostro. En sus mejillas y labios y barbilla, la punta de su nariz y sus ojos cerrados hasta que Harry estaba riendo y tratando de escapar de sus brazos.

— Ni siquiera —dijo sin aliento, sus manos agarrando las muñecas de Louis—, me caí de  _ cara. _

— Oh —dijo Louis con los ojos entrecerrados—. Eso es cierto.

Harry observó sospechosamente la expresión pensativa de Louis con una sonrisa.

Louis arqueó una ceja y eso fue lo último que vio Harry antes de que Louis se agachara y tirara a Harry por sobre su hombro.

— ¡Louis, no! ¡Me voy a caer de cabeza! —le dio una palmada al culo de Louis porque estaba justo ahí, en la cara de Harry. Ver cómo los músculos se movían cuando caminaba casi lo hizo olvidar por qué esto era una mala, mala idea.

— ¡Nunca te dejaría caer! —dijo Louis y fingió tropezarse sólo para hacer chillar a Harry.

Louis lo bajó cuidadosamente en el colchón que habían usado para tirarse por la escalera, y Harry rodó hasta quedar boca abajo.

— Louis, qué--

Louis agarró las caderas de Harry y lo besó una vez en cada mejilla.

Harry respiró bruscamente en el colchón y empezó a dar patadas al aire.

— Estoy besando tu trasero para que se mejore —dijo Louis como si nada y tiró de la cintura del buzo de Harry para bajarlos un par de centímetros. Presionó sus labios al inicio del culo de Harry, piel-contra-piel y Harry tuvo que esconder su cara sonrojada en el colchón, jadeando, apretando los dedos.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sip —dijo Harry, poniéndose insoportablemente duro de nuevo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una mamada?

Fue bueno que el colchón ahogara el sonido que salió de su boca.

— ¿Puedo?

— Por favor,  _ por favor. _

Louis rodó su inútil y lánguido cuerpo hasta que estuvo boca arriba y le abrió las piernas.

— No te corras. Quiero ver hasta cuánto más lo soportas.

Harry aspiró una bocanada de aire temblorosa, sus muslos nerviosos contra los hombros de Louis.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no… si no puedo contenerme? —decepcionar a Louis era peor, muchísimo peor que no poder correrse y simplemente quería ser  _ bueno. _ Quería que Louis lo llevara a su límite, tanto que olvidaría la fórmula de la ecuación cuadrática.

— Quiero que me digas —lentamente le bajó los pantalones a Harry, su boca abierta posándose encima de la ropa interior. Estaba goteando—. Quiero que me avises cuando estés a punto.

— Por favor.

— ¿Entiendes, amor?

— Sip, sí.

Cuando Louis lo miró a través de sus pestañas mientras le quitaba los apretados bóxers, Harry dudó de que pudiera durar siquiera un minuto.

— Si quieres que siga chupando hasta que te corras, eso también está bien, ¿vale? No tenemos qu--

— No, quiero —tragó saliva, su piel ahogándolo y su miembro retorciéndose en su vientre—, quiero esto.

— Vale —Louis se lamió los labios y miró hacia abajo, y estaba tan cerca al lugar que Harry sentía como el más vulnerable que el estómago se le apretó por los nervios.

— Hermoso. Tan jodidamente bello —murmuró Louis para sí, besando la base de su pene.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y hundir los dedos en el colchón porque era  _ demasiado. _ Tanto que no podía enfocarse en nada que no fueran los labios de Louis deslizándose por su miembro o el sonido que hizo cuando lamió la punta húmeda.

— Dulce y amargo —rió, cálido, dedos firmes agarrando su polla. Ni siquiera podía cerrar su puño completamente,  _ mierda. _

— Hngh —fue lo más coherente que pudo decir Harry, porque los dedos de Louis estaban haciendo un extraño giro en su miembro y lamió el punto sensible en la cabeza. A este paso, no duraría lo suficiente como para saber cómo se sentía estar al interior de la boca de Louis.

— Mírame —Louis frunció los labios en la punta, su mano libre acariciando la de Harry hasta que éste cedió su agarre y abrió los ojos.

— Louis, yo-- — _ te amo _ —, por favor.

De su pene salió otra gota de presemen.

— Lo estás haciendo tan bien, cariño. Sólo un poco más, ¿sí?

Harry gimió y arqueó la espalda, dejando su mano con la palma arriba para poder sostener la de Louis.

Louis se alzó en sus rodillas y levantó el pesado miembro de Harry de su ombligo, su mano subiendo y bajando en un agarre flojo y casi no existente que era igualmente enloquecedor y aplastante.

— Mi dulce chico.

Cuando Louis sacó la lengua y se la golpeó con la punta mojada de Harry, se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se preguntó si traspasaría la piel. No _ podía. _ Le era imposible durar, sentía como si la tierra estuviera a punto de abrirse bajo sus pies y tragarlo entero.

Entonces Louis cerró sus labios sobre la cabeza y se movió hacia  _ abajoabajoabajo _ hasta que sus labios tocaron su mano y se le cerraron los ojos, como si no hubiera probado algo mejor en su vida.

— Lou, no puedo, yo-- —aspiró una bocanada y apretó la mano de Louis, deshaciéndose cada vez más con cada roce de la boca ardiente de Louis sobre sus nervios disparados.

Louis se alejó con una profunda aspiración.

— ¿Seguro?

— No… no lo sé.

— Sólo un poco más —lo persuadió Louis, su voz ronca y baja y necesitada—. Sólo déjame--

— Un poco más —repitió Harry, relajándose un poco mientras Louis frotaba el presemen y la saliva de la punta para luego esparcirlo por toda la longitud de su miembro.

Louis lo chupó de nuevo, gimiendo, su cabeza moviéndose lentamente y en control como si amara cada segundo de ello, sus mejillas ahuecándose obscenamente cada vez que subía. La camiseta de Harry se le pegó al torso sudado, el acelerado ritmo del deseo y necesidad y  _ por favor _ tamborileando bajo sus costillas.

— Louis, voy a… no puedo.

Cuando Louis lo soltó, Harry por poco empezó a llorar. El calor debajo de su piel era insoportable, los dedos de sus pies aplastados contra el colchón en un inútil intento de reconectar su cuerpo al mundo real, de evitar que se sumergiera en lo que sentía.

Con un beso final en la polla de Harry, Louis se alejó y acercó la mano de Harry a su boca roja e hinchada para besar sus dedos.

— Eres  _ increíble.  _ No puedo creer… no puedo creer que seas mío. Mi hermoso chico.

Harry respiró como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, y se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de temblar por la enormidad de lo que era eso.

— Te amo tanto.

A pesar de que estaba recostado, sintió que el mundo se había salido de su órbita e hiciera temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Su mano se disparó a coger la base de su miembro, porque Louis acababa de--

— ¿Acabas de--

Harry se cubrió la cara con un brazo y asintió, y esperó unos segundos hasta que estuvo seguro de que podía sacar la mano. Sintió a Louis tirar de sus calzoncillos y pantalones hacia arriba, cada roce de la ropa volviéndolo loco, y Louis lo  _ amaba. _

Louis se acomodó encima suyo y quitó el brazo de su cara.

— Te amo —repitió, acariciando con su nariz por detrás de la oreja de Harry—. Te amo tanto.

— Louis —dijo Harry en voz baja, temeroso de que comenzara a llorar—, si me lo dices de nuevo harás que me corra.

Louis se rió, su cabello esponjoso haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

— También te amo, por cierto —dijo Harry, sus dedos caminando por la espalda de Louis—. Te he amado por siglos.

— Me alegro de que sea mutuo —la forma en que bajó sus caderas y repitió los  _ te amo _ s a su garganta le dijo a Harry que este sería un fin de semana muy, muy largo. Y que nunca quería que acabara.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá hayan disfrutado la traducción <3  
> Todos los derechos son de TheCellarDoor, no se olviden pasarse por su user para hacérselo saber.


End file.
